Rekindling Old Flames
by JamesMFan
Summary: Spuffy eventually. Set after "Chosen" the Slayers have gone to Cleveland. Bad Guys Arrive as usual. But these are bad guys with a few tricks up their sleeves. And the Scoobies may need a few friends to help. Including one they never thought they would see
1. Beginnings

**Rekindling Old Flames **

Cleveland was different, that was a given. They had grown accustomed to the new settings, different way of life and even the food. It had taken them months and months to travel all the way through the different states till they had reached Indiana. California to Utah to Wyoming to South Dakota to Iowa to Illinois to Indiana and finally to Ohio. They had come here for a reason and now three years on they were settled and it felt like home.

Things were different here, it was true, but there was also a sense of familiarity that always came with living on top of a Hellmouth. Demons, vampires and monsters of all kind still roamed during the night and some during the day and together they still fought them, tried to keep their numbers down as best they could.

She had found a house, a cheap house that was big enough for them all, she had had help with the money of course, not having a paying job would do that for you. The house, which was actually more like an abandoned boarding school had twelve rooms, a basement and an attic. They all lived there and it was easier that way – she wouldn't worry so much about their safety because she would be there, in close proximity.

Those who lived in the house that did have paying jobs paid for the food, the bills and anything else they needed. It was no longer about luxuries it was all about just staying alive and staying together. She wasn't about to get them separated not again.

Three years had passed since the biggest battle of her life had taken place back at the old high school. They had lost valuable members of their team back then and she was going to make damn sure that didn't happen again. The fight had changed things – she was no longer the only one, into each generation a Slayer is born didn't apply now. They had worked a spell, a huge, powerful spell that had made potentials, more than potentials but the real thing. All of them Slayers, every girl who would have been waiting, without even knowing, became a Slayer. They had evened the odds much more and now the scales tipped a little in their favour. It had been a long time coming.

Now here they were, present day, fighting evil and doing a good job. There was still danger, apocalypses now and then but they coped, they worked it out and they came together into the fray. Like a real team.

Outside help came from another group of warriors who were fighting the same cause that they were - a vampire with a soul and his friends.

They had grown older, wiser and maybe a little happier since their time back in Sunnydale when they had destroyed the town, literally.

The Slayer was in business, she and her group of comrades and now a little town in Cleveland called Flower Meadows. It was strange but the places chock full o' evil always had the cutest names.

So, everything seemed to be going their way. It wouldn't stay that way for long.

But then you already knew that.

**1**

Buffy kicked the vampire in the chest and watched in satisfaction as he flew backward hitting a conveniently placed mausoleum. One vampire she could take easily, after the army of Turok-han she had faced in the past it was nothing. However she wouldn't underestimate any demon, that could lead to mistakes and death, even if he was dressed in a tie-dye T-shirt.

"So, I'm wondering something" She asked brandishing her stake as the vampire looked up at her, dazed "Did you get sired in the 60's and never get over it? 'Cos that's really the only excuse for what you're wearing"

"A Slayer!" He stood "Things were good around here before your lot came. So, you're a Slayer, so what? I'll kill you"

Buffy twirled the stake and motioned him with her hand "For your information I'm _the_ Slayer, or I was at least. The original"

"That only makes you more deserving to die" He clambered up and hissed.

"You'd think, wouldn't you? But I've died twice and I don't really want to test the theory of three times the charm" She smiled "Besides being the original Slayer only makes me more qualified to kick your hippie ass"

He growled and rushed her, like all foolish vampires did. Now if he'd been one of the smart ones he'd have ran or at least picked a different approach but no. They always picked the standard rush. Buffy sidestepped and as he rushed past grabbed his outstretched arm and used his own momentum to thrown him headfirst into a tree. The vampire groaned and she picked him up by the back of his shirt and threw him back down hard to the ground. She followed that with a kick to the back and then pressed her foot down onto his spine, keeping him just where he was.

"You know, I've known some pretty powerful vampires in my time" She said softly to him "Guys like you really let down the side"

He kicked up his leg suddenly and it hit her in the back of the knee making her tumble to the ground, surprised. She always did like a good slay, made it much more invigorating if they were feisty. Buffy was still on her knees when he grabbed her hair and yanked her back, pulling her along the ground.

"Hair pulling? I'm a girl and I don't do that!" She cried swatting at his hand.

He kicked her in the side of the head and she saw stars, Buffy didn't mind. Sooner or later this guy was gonna find the pointy end of her stick. She could have killed him a long time ago but she had been growing a little lax on her training and wanted a good fight to get her juices flowing. Compared to the army The First had come up with this guy was an ant.

"I hate you guys" He told her letting go of her hair and preparing to stamp on her face "One of you was bad enough, but a whole army? That's unfair!"

Buffy rolled out of the way as his foot came down and was up on her feet a moment later. She looked behind him and lowered her fists, shaking the hair from her face.

"Well, a whole lot of unfair is coming your way" Buffy smiled.

The vampire whirled around and his eyes widened as a group of three other Slayers stood behind him. Vi, Kennedy and Rona, previously potential Slayers were now the real thing. Each had the trademark confident grin on their faces.

"You don't like us, vamp?" Rona asked stepping forward "What have we ever done to you?"

The vampire stumbled backward in fear, Buffy completely forgotten, and he walked straight into the pointy end of her stake. His face was a picture as he exploded into a plume of dust.

"Besides that" Vi giggled.

Buffy dusted herself off and looked at them "I had him, guys. No need to go all A Team on me"

"We know, we just thought it would be fun to razz him" Kennedy laughed.

"Seen any action yourself?"

"Couple of vampires" Rona shrugged.

Vi raised her hand out of habit, even after three years, then put it down "I got a Polgara demon and one vampire at the same time"

Kennedy shook her head "Nothing for me – just itching for a good fight"

Buffy smiled "Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Let's call it a night, guys. Round up the other girls and go home"

Kennedy nodded and pulled her walkie-talkie out "Kennedy to Sam, Nadine and Willow. Return to headquarters"

"On our way"

"Already heading there"

Willow's voice came down the line "We'll be there. Hey honey"

Kennedy smiled "Hey, sweetie. How was your night?"

Buffy watched as Kennedy turned and walked off into the greenery still yapping with her sweetie. Willow had become a fully in-control powerful witch now and she was a team leader of a group of Slayers. Each group headed to a specific area and spread out in a formation doing as much damage as they could. It was a good system. She had picked up some stuff from her ex-military boyfriend Riley Finn.

The Slayer took a deep breath and followed the three girls' home. On the way through the graveyard she saw tombstones, mausoleums and other memorial statues. Flower Meadows had a lot of graveyards, not as many as Sunnydale but quite a few.

The moon was full and it made her think of werewolves, not romance and moonlit walks like it might make any other girl think. If werewolves were out she would have spotted them, probably. She smiled as she remembered Oz, Willow's old boyfriend who had conquered his wolf and now had it under control. He was out there somewhere in the world, no doubt doing good.

Buffy had known and still knew a lot of extraordinary people, Oz the werewolf, Willow the powerful witch, her sister Dawn the Key, Anya the ex-vengeance demon who had tragically died in their fight against The First, Giles her Watcher and Angel the vampire with a soul who used to be the love of her life. Still was in some ways.

Then of course was Xander, he had no special abilities but he was as special as everyone else was. He was the heart of the group; the one who kept them grounded. She had known him as long as she had known Willow and Giles and she trusted him with her life.

Then there was Robin Wood, the old principal of Sunnydale High and the son of a Slayer. He was a skilled fighter and warrior and smooth as silk.

Andrew was still with them too; no matter how much they joked about leaving him in Iowa. Buffy hadn't thought much of the boy, he had been bad at one point or at least as bad as someone who liked Star Trek and Dungeons and Dragons could be. She had started to trust him when he had helped in the last battle they ever had in Sunnydale. Everyone including Andrew was surprised he had made it out alive.

They approached the huge house with its missing bricks and graffiti tags; a large wall surrounded the outside with iron gates at the front. The place had once been upper class but now it was rusting and crumbling.

Vi pressed the button on the intercom, it crackled badly and Giles voice came down the line asking who it was.

"Vi, Kennedy, Rona and Buffy" She replied "Ready to get back into our comfy beds"

There was a short huff "Vi, we discussed this. You must use the password"

"But you know it's me" She said, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, but that's really not the point" Giles voice crackled down the line "You could be someone pretending to be Vi"

Rona laughed "Who'd wanna pretend to be her?"

"Hey!" Vi slapped her gently on the arm in protest.

"Girls! Password!" Giles said sternly.

Vi rolled her eyes and leaned into the intercom "Bloody hell"

"Thankyou" He pressed the button.

Rona pushed the gates open "We need to come up with a better password"

Buffy followed them through then shut the gates behind them; she shrugged "I like it. Familiarity"

They all looked at her and nodded to themselves, solemn. All of them knew who she meant and Buffy took a breath walking down the craggy path to the house. She did not want to rehash old memories.

She reached the front door and it was pulled open by Giles who motioned her in with a polite smile on his face.

"Good night?" He asked them all.

Kennedy shrugged "I got zero"

"Oh, well" Giles took his glasses off and polished them "No news is good news, correct?"

"Hell, no. Now I got to work out my frustrations on a punch bag" Kennedy grinned "If you need me I'll be down the training room"

With that she ran down the long corridor. The whole basement, which was large, had been converted into a training room for all the Slayers that lived there or stopped by now and then. Everyone was welcome here, everyone on the right side. Sometimes they would get Slayer's coming from all over the world having heard about the place, which they had named The Slayer Sanctuary. Buffy had thought that was funny but accurate.

Buffy and the other girls shrugged their coats off and hung them up and Vi and Rona went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. Buffy lingered at the door and Giles folded his arms over his chest.

"How about you? Slay at all?" He asked.

"A vamp or two," She shrugged "Nothing major"

Giles nodded and picked a piece of lint from his sweater "I sense that you're frustrated, Buffy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing in particular it just feels like...well, like we've gone back to the beginning" Buffy sighed "A couple of vampires here, a demon or two there. This is a Hellmouth and we haven't had anything big for a long time. That strikes me as wrong"

He frowned "Some people might say count your blessings"

"Well, I have few blessings so mine would be easy to count"

"Buffy, I know it might seem that now you aren't the only Slayer you're insignificant but that just isn't true. You have the most experience out of all of them barring Faith"

"I just think that if we get use to it being this easy something will come and bite us on the ass while we're not looking. Maybe literally" Her eyes widened at the thought.

Giles smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on her shoulder "That's my job to look out for that. I am your Watcher"

"Your job and Andrew's" Buffy grinned.

He groaned "Must you remind me?"

"He's doing _that_ badly?"

"No, no as a trainee Watcher he's fine" He said, "It's just that I don't understand half of what he is saying. Tribbles and Jedi's...what language is he speaking?"

Buffy walked past him "Nerd" she answered.

She walked down the long corridor to the dining room where they had bundled mismatched furniture and chairs into a large room and called it a dining room. Xander sat at the biggest tables, mumbling to himself and cursing. Buffy stealthily came up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see he was drawing on blueprints and plans.

"Just because I'm blind in one eye doesn't mean I can't hear you" Xander said.

Buffy smiled coming around to the side of him "Must be loosing my touch"

"Well, I guess all my other senses are heightened" He pointed to the eye patch over his left eye and grinning.

Xander had lost the eye thanks to The First and it's henchman Caleb the priest who had gouged his eye out viciously. Xander had coped better than most people would have.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Buffy sat down on the edge of the table.

"Plans of the town's sewer system" He said frowning, "It's thrilling reading, honestly. I'm trying to figure out where there might be some demon hide-e-holes"

"Any luck?"

He shrugged nonchalantly "Those demons haven't got a chance with my beady eye on them"

She grinned "Damn right"

Willow came through the doorway, hair tousled from the breeze outside and a flush on her cheeks. She smiled goofy at them and wandered over.

"Hey, guys" She waved.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other but it was Xander who spoke "She's got the whole rosy cheeks thing going on. Someone's been getting some lesbian lovin'"

Willow's blush increased "You're both just jealous"

"Of lesbian lovin'? Hell yes!" Xander slapped his hand down on the table.

"I can honestly say I'm not" Buffy smiled.

Willow smiled "Ooh, on patrol tonight the girls and I got a group of Largos demons"

Buffy's eyes widened "Largos? They are tough, Will. You handle it okay?"

"Yep" Willow waved her hands "Witch in control"

"I didn't think Largos hunted in packs," Buffy said.

"Usually they don't" Giles murmured walking in and sipping a cup of tea "However I'm sure that they've heard of us and are taking more precautions"

Buffy arched an eyebrow "A demon buddy system?"

"Crude definition but accurate" He nodded taking another sip.

Buffy smiled "If they're scared they're careless. Looks like a win-win situation to me"

Xander cracked his knuckles, smiling triumphantly "So, the demons of this town are finally getting scared of us"

"About time" Willow rolled her eyes.

"Indeed" Giles nodded.

Buffy looked at them "Watch out Flower Meadows"

**A/N: So what did you think? This is Spuffy eventually but you have to be patient! Stick with me people!**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: Here it goes....**

**2**

Buffy yawned and climbed out of bed rubbing her eyes. She looked around her small but perfect room and it was illuminated nicely in the moonlight. For some reason she could not sleep tonight even though she was tired. Her bed was a comfy double futon and she loved it so much but there was something bothering her tonight.

The Slayer stood and stretched like a cat in her sweats and spaghetti strap top and padded out of the room bare-footed. She walked down the corridor passing Dawn's room, passing Giles room and passing Willow and Kennedy's room to turn and walk down the large winding staircase to the ground floor and then made her way to one of the three bathrooms in the house.

At night when everyone had gone to bed the house was cold and empty, lonely. Buffy was used to loneliness and it hardly bothered her at all anymore. She reached the bathroom and turned the light on stepping inside and crossing to the basin which she scooped cold water up and splashed into her face.

Her face instantly cooled, and she did it a couple of more times relieved at the way it made her feel a little better.

She left the bathroom and went to the basement door pulling it open and jogged down the steps into the darkness. A stream of moonlight entered through the small window that was high up on the wall. It illuminated all the equipment of the training room. She had a new scarecrow dummy, weapons of all kinds of sharpness hung on the wall, hundreds on them. Their weapons collection had grown.

In on corner was a cupboard that if she opened she would see contained axes and various stakes.

Weight contraptions, treadmills and exercise bikes were located in the on the main floor of the room but there was a wide space of mat left in the middle and that was where the girls would fight each other in hand to hand combat. Buffy wandered around to one side where a lone of five punch bags hung from the ceiling and she passed those as well.

She reached the far corner where a glass display case was kept. Buffy leaned on the case and looked in at the scythe. The weapon that had helped her win the war and make more Slayers like her and Faith. If she had never found the scythe there would have been no way they would have won.

She unclipped the lip of the case and lifted it up, reaching into the box she picked the scythe up and instantly the power of the Slayer flew up through her hands, her arms and filled her. It was a hot, strong power one of woman after woman who lost their lives for the good cause. She whirled the scythe around and it whistled through the air. The Slayer looked at the red and silver scythe a few seconds more before replacing it back in the case and looking into it as the weapon glinted at her. Sure Buffy felt power when she held it but she also felt complete, at peace.

Buffy Summers was twenty four now, her sister nineteen and all grown up. So much had changed since they had last watched the sunset on Sunnydale but so much had remained the same too. She was still surrounded by her friends, still a Slayer even if she wasn't _the_ Slayer and she still missed those who they had lost in the past. Their ghosts still haunted her.

"Buffy"

She jumped and turned around letting out a sigh of relief as she saw it was only Dawn. Her sister made an apologetic face and crossed the room toward her. Dawn had grown up a lot since Sunnydale, she looked different, older and she was stronger, not in terms of physical ability but spiritually. Although Dawn could kick ass if it was life or death stuff. Her shiny brown hair had been cut in a bob that framed her face wonderfully and she had grown a little taller making her even more taller than Buffy. The shape of her face had set and she was a beautiful woman.

"Way to give me a heart attack" Buffy murmured.

"I didn't realize it was so easy to sneak up on a Slayer" Dawn smiled "What's up? It's like three a.m. and you're not in the land of nod"

She motioned at her "Neither are you"

Dawn nodded "Okay, good point. I just came down for a snack and thought I heard something down here"

Buffy smiled "The restless Summers' women"

They both grinned at each other. Dawn crossed over to the case where the scythe was held and looked in.

"It is pretty" She acknowledged "In a 'let's slaughter vampires' way"

Buffy came up to the side of her "Not just vampires, it multitasks with little sisters too"

She mock trembled "Ooh, scary"

"Let's go back to bed, before I really test the multitask theory" Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

The two sisters walked slowly though the room and back up the stairs. They walked back to their rooms and said goodnight before the Slayer retreated to her bedroom closing the door behind her she let out a sigh.

She crossed over to her bed and sat down looking out of her window at the moon. They were doing the right thing here, setting up an operation, still fighting back the darkness and now there was more Slayers she had more free time, it was true. For Buffy however something still felt unresolved, loose ends needed to be tied up but she didn't know what they were. She just sensed there was something missing.

Whatever it was it was sure to some back her way sooner or later – she was betting sooner.

------------------------------------------

Robin was a teacher at a local college, which was good considering the last school he was principal of no one had graduated and the whole town had collapsed. He left early to teach the kids philosophy and history. He and Faith still had something going on although neither of them classed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and Buffy figured that Robin was trying to ease the promiscuous Faith into a relationship without her realizing it.

Xander worked on a building site and it had taken him a long time to climb up the career ladder to become boss again after the loss of one of his eyes. He also got disability money that he put into the money they kept to maintain the house and those that lived in it.

Willow owned an occult bookshop that also sold various other magick stuff and her business was doing well. Flower Meadows needed magick supplies too.

Buffy had had a job but had quit when it got in the way of slaying. Dawn was in college as were a lot of the other girls.

Andrew had a part time job working at a video store and spent the rest of his time shadowing Giles and trying to become a Watcher.

Giles kept the whole place going, paying bills from money earned by the others and sorting out taxes and medical insurance for everyone. It didn't sound much but without him they would be pretty lost.

Buffy spent most of her days with the girls out shopping or going to see movies or whatever. Not being the only Slayer meant she could be more like a normal girl without worrying that the whole world's fate rested on her shoulders alone.

She hadn't had a boyfriend in the three years they had left Sunnydale and she was fine with that – she was okay by herself for now, a man would just complicate things. The Slayer needed to spend a little quality time with Buffy Summers.

Then there was Angel – he was still in L.A but he and the other members of the gang Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Cordelia and their new guy James still came up now and then to help or to swap info. Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about Angel, she would always love him in a first love way but now she wasn't the only Slayer she had a lot of spare time and there was a possibility they could get back together. Buffy wasn't ready yet and Angel still had his mission but it was always in the back of their minds.

Right now though the only thing on Buffy's mind was whether Pacey and Joey were ever gonna get it together and admit their feelings or if Dawson would always ruin things. She sat in front of the large TV and watched Dawson's Creek whilst munching on popcorn.

Andrew shuffled in and dropped down next to her "Hey, Buffy! Ooh Dawson's Creek! Inner turmoil, teen angst. It's all good"

Buffy looked at him and frowned.

"Training with Giles is going great!" He enthused grabbing the popcorn bowl from her "I think I'll be a fully fledged Watcher before the next Star Wars film comes out. Here's hoping"

Buffy's frown deepened.

"So, Dawson is cool huh?" He nodded looking at her desperately.

She stared back at him, a look of horror.

"O-kay" Andrew stood "I'll just...Giles probably needs me anyway"

With that he scampered out of the room leaving her blissfully alone again. She turned her attention back to the TV screen and tried to forget all the complicated stuff that was running through her head.

"Hey, B" Faith slumped down next to her and put her feet up on the coffee table.

Buffy sighed "Can't a girl watch a little TV?"

"Sure" She shrugged "So long as it isn't this crap. 'Oh, Dawson!' puh-lease" Faith grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some kind of wrestling.

"WWF? That's all fake!" Buffy protested taking the remote back and changing it back too.

Faith sighed "You need some serious fun, B. Come on, you and me let's go scope out some clubs. We can even pretend to Giles we're looking for vamps. Although with your romantic track record that might not be entirely a lie..."

Buffy glared at her "I'm sure you and Robin have something better to do"

Faith waved a dismissive hand "I do what I want he does what he wants. Besides he won't be home for hours yet. A little clubbing – what harm's it gonna do? First beer is on me"

The two Slayers looked at one another and simultaneously smiled. One wickedly the other coyly.

-------------------------------------

Buffy watched from the side of the club as Faith danced in her usual sexed up way. Buffy had taken a breather and was now drinking the beer Faith had promised her. They hadn't been here long but already the other Slayer was making quite a lot of male friends. That was the way it always was with Faith and Buffy knew if she wanted to she could attract a fair amount of attention herself. However the not-ready-for-a-boyfriend thing still applied to her. Not that most of these men were looking for a long-term thing.

"Hello"

Buffy turned around but found no one there. She frowned then turned back sipping her beer. It had to be her ears playing tricks on her or someone talking to someone else.

"Hello" It came again and she looked around "Down here!"

Buffy followed the voice down to underneath a table she stood by. Crouched down on the floor was a man with white-blond wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had an earring in one ear and an eyebrow piercing but he looked very much like someone she had used to know. Someone she tried hard not to think too much about. He was all crunched up underneath the table but she could see he wore a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans.

Buffy's brow knitted together "Why are you under a table?"

"Hiding" He said then added, "Some guy is after me"

Buffy looked down at him, dubious "Why?"

"Found me with his girl" He looked sheepish.

She rolled her eyes "Goodbye"

"No wait!" The man crawled out but stayed crouched low "Listen, I need your help. My name's Josh and I need to talk to you – you're a Slayer, right?"

Buffy looked at him then "How'd you know?"

"Good hair, nice body, unapproachable stance" He shrugged "I've come to recognize the signs"

"Really? Well, recognize this sign" She stuck up her two fingers at him and started to walk away.

"Buffy!" He called after her.

She stopped and turned back to him slowly "How'd you know my name?"

"You're her. You're the girl he found me with" Josh stood now, looking around nervously.

"What?"

"The guy who's after me is after me because of you" Josh came up to her "He found me with you and now he won't leave me alone"

Buffy folded her arms over her chest "I've never met you"

"Yeah, well, someone who wears your face...and body, has" He smiled arrogantly.

She sighed, infuriated "What are you talking about?"

"She was a demon or something...I don't know. She was wearing you when I first met her" He shrugged "But she could be anyone by now. Her boyfriend, I think – tall dark and brooding has been after me ever since"

Buffy glared at him "What you're saying makes no sense"

"You're telling me. I'm living it"

"There's a demon that looks like me?"

"She doesn't _look_ like you she _is_ you" Josh enthused.

Buffy shook her head "That's impossible"

"She told me her name was Buffy Summers, a Slayer 'cept she said _the_ Slayer. I felt great, I mean a Slayer! Not every guy can say he's done a Slayer" Josh grinned.

Buffy arched an eyebrow "You wanna get back to the relevant parts?"

"Right, well we got...down to it and then the next thing I know she's telling me that they need me. I asked who 'they' were but she didn't tell me. Her boyfriend, I didn't even know about, barged in and I ran like hell. He's been tracking me ever since"

Buffy looked at him "So, how did you know she was a demon and not really me?"

"I saw her true face. Hot – in a demon kind of way"

"She said 'they' need you?" She mused aloud to herself.

Faith strolled over, eyeing up Josh "Hey, B. Well, would you look at that. Boy's a spitting image of Spi–"

"We have to find Giles now" Buffy interrupted "This could be–"

"Dangerous?" Came a familiar voice from behind them "Yeah, I'd say so"

All three of them turned to see Angel stood behind. His arms were folded over his broad chest and he wore the trademark black duster with a black shirt and black jeans. His lips were in a sort of smirk.

"Angel?" Buffy stepped forward.

"That's him!" Josh yelled "Oh, crap!" He ran away.

Before Buffy could ask him what he was talking about Angel drew back his arm and hit her full force in the face with his forearm. She flew backward over the table and crashed into the staircase. Dazed she shook the hair from her face and saw Faith fighting Angel. Or not Angel. Josh had said the demon's there be a demon that looked like Angel? It had to be. Buffy jumped up and ran toward them

"Faith! Get that guy and get him to safety" The Slayer grabbed 'Angel' around the neck and wrenched him away from the brunette.

"B?" Faith hesitated.

"Do it!"

Faith nodded and turned running away into the escaping crowds. Buffy groaned as Angel elbowed her in the face and she fell to the floor. He turned and picked her up slamming her back down onto a nearby table. He was the mirror image of Angel; every little detail was perfect except his eyes held only anger and nothing more.

Angel grabbed her around the neck and began to throttle her "You're prettier then her. We'll have to fix that"

He let his fist arc down to smash her face in. Buffy blocked his hand with hers and kicked the heel of her boot into his abdomen making him release her and sprawl backward. Buffy jumped from the table and got ready into a defensive stance but he wasn't there. She turned around just in time to for a fist to careen into her face. Her vision blurred as she fell to the floor, striking her head on the corner of a chair on the way down. She willed herself not to pass out as pain exploded behind her eyes. Blinking she saw Angel's handsome face above her as he grabbed the lapels of her jacket and lifted her off the floor. Buffy grabbed at his hands and tried to free herself.

"She's gonna need a little work around the eyes but the rest of her is just right" Angel tilted his head to the side "Don't suppose I can borrow yours?"

He grinned evilly and leaned in Buffy was ready to headbutt him but was surprised when he kissed her roughly on the lips running backward and slamming her into a wall hard. She slid to the floor and he let go of her, her vision had just begun to clear when he kicked her in the face. She almost passed out and then when he kicked her in the face again she finally slipped away into the darkness.

-------------------------------

"She's waking up"

Buffy grumbled and opened her eyes, blinking vigorously. Up above her she saw Dawn, leaning next to her and pressing something cold onto her face. She looked around and saw some of the other Slayers were gathered around her as well and Xander and Willow.

"Give her some breathing space" Giles appeared to the side of her and ushered them back.

Buffy indicated she wanted to sit up and he helped her do so. They were back at The Slayer Sanctuary and were in the front room. Her head was pounding and Dawn held the ice pack to the side of her face.

"Faith, did she get...Josh?" Buffy asked, her mind still a little muddled.

"Damn right she did" Faith grinned and Buffy saw her over in the corner with a secure hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Angel! It was Angel!" Buffy whirled to Giles.

"Yes, Faith filled us in and...Josh told us the story of this demon that looks like you and it's fair to say that there is more than one and another has taken Angel's form as well" Giles said gently.

"I saw someone else there, too" Josh said looking nervous as they all turned to look at him "She looked like her" He pointed toward Willow.

Willow looked shocked "Me? A demon? No, no, no. I'm just regular human, I swear!"

Giles frowned "Did you see anyone else?"

"I didn't stay long" Josh shrugged.

"Okay, I'm getting a freaky notion here" Xander raised his hand "But does anyone else think that–"

"Someone's collecting the whole set?" Buffy said grimly "Looks like"

Andrew was sitting over in one corner and he piped up smiling "Cool! It's our evil doubles!"

"Nope, had one of those already" Willow said.

"Me too...kind of" Xander said sheepishly.

Faith looked at Andrew "I think you're safe anyway. Ain't no-one going to wanna double you"

"Hey! I resent that!" He folded his arms moodily.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked, concerned "You took quite a blow"

She nodded "Yeah, I know. I felt it. Angel...this _demon_ was really strong"

"So, what are we saying here?" Kennedy asked "That demons are getting cosmetic surgery to look like us?"

Giles frowned "Maybe. Although I'd be willing to bet they need to...join with a human to do it, someone who looks slightly like one of us"

"Big leap in logic" Xander said.

Giles shook his head "No, not really. Josh said that the demon Buffy said they needed him, now, I hate to bring this up but he does look rather like–"

"Spike" Buffy finished gravely.

Everyone turned somber knowing the feelings Buffy had had about Spike. He had been a vampire with a soul, like Angel but not, he hadn't started out with a soul and he had tried to kill Buffy many times. Then he got a chip in his head that stopped him hurting humans and had become a reluctant member of the gang. Buffy and Spike had a hate-hate relationship until he fell in love with her when shortly afterward she had started on a destructive relationship with him that ended very badly. He came back with a soul and the Buffy decided the chip needed to be removed after it malfunctioned and was causing him pain. Buffy had seen Spike become a good man and then he had saved them all and destroyed the Hellmouth with the aid of a mystical necklace Angel had provided. The necklace had a cleansing power and had ended up dusting Spike as well. Not before Buffy told Spike she loved him and he replied 'No you don't. But thanks for saying it'. She still missed Spike but he had died good, a hero – a champion.

"Well," She said softly "At least they're missing a piece"

Xander cleared his throat "They might come after Josh"

Josh paled at that.

"Or find someone else" Giles said.

Buffy nodded slowly "Okay. Any idea why they want to make evil copies of us?"

"The Dark Scoobies!" Andrew looked excited "Cool! Like the Dark Jedi's but with vampires and Slayers and Watchers and–"

"Somebody shut him up" Kennedy rolled her eyes.

Giles frowned "I have no idea. Perhaps they think you might find it unnerving fighting yourself and your friends"

"I'd kill you all in a heartbeat" Buffy said then at their looks added, "If I knew you were really evil demons"

Willow smiled a little "Thanks, I feel much better. So, what do we do now, Giles? Try and find these demons?"

"I'd say the first thing we do is call Angel and warn him" Giles stood "After all he is being imitated by one of them"

"I don't want to be rude or anything but why would the demons want to copy Spike?" Rona asked, from her sitting position on the floor "I mean he's dead"

They all turned to look at Buffy.

She looked at the floor "I don't know. Maybe they don't realize"

"Or perhaps they do and they think that re-creating Spike will put you off your game, Buffy" Giles placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep, deep breath "They'd be right. Look, I'll call Angel tell him to get up here if he can and then we can find these things and kill them"

"Sounds like a plan" Josh nodded then after a second added "Who's Spike?"

**A/N: Patience, Spuffy fans, Patience! Please review. **


	3. and thickens

**A/N: Chapter three, here it be .......**

**3**

Buffy could not sleep. Again. Although considering the situation that was at hand that wasn't exactly surprising. Demons were making themselves twins of her and her friends. It was a territory they had never crossed before. The First had been able to morph into anyone, who had died, which included Buffy herself and Spike. Never anything on this kind of scale though – actually looking like them, sounding like them and even smelling like them. She had to wonder if Giles was right and they were just trying to unnerve her or if there was a greater plan at work.

She heard the stairs creak, which wasn't unusual for a house this old but Buffy listened hard anyway. The stairs creaked again and she sat up then stood. It could have been one of the gang going to the bathroom or something but she needed to be sure. If it was she'd just apologize but she wouldn't ignore it just incase she embarrassed herself. Buffy grabbed a stake from her nightstand and ventured out of the door silently.

The landing was dark, shadows cast from the one window that was at the end of the corridor. Buffy moved quickly and quietly, she knew the house layout and which floorboards would break and groan so she stepped over and around them. The stairs creaked again.

As she approached them Buffy stopped and pressed herself against the wall hoping to blend into the darkness.

A figure approached the top of the stairs and as Buffy braced herself they stepped out into a patch of light and she let out a sigh of relief. Xander stood at the stairs and looked around, his eye patch a little skewed. She stepped out and he jumped a little then, seeing it was her, settled again.

"Buff, way to give me a heart attack!" He laughed nervously, looking at her.

"Sorry," The Slayer sighed "Just a little on edge I guess. Heard you coming and thought the worst"

He shrugged "I get that a lot"

Buffy smiled then noticed he was fully dressed "Haven't you been asleep?"

"Huh?" Xander frowned then looked down at himself "Oh, uh, yeah. Just up late...researching and stuff..."

She nodded "On these new demons, huh? Find anything?"

Xander shook his head "Nada"

"Oh, well. Maybe Angel will come up with something," Buffy said twirling the stake around absently.

"Angel? He's comin' down here?" Xander looked surprised and a little worried.

Buffy frowned "You knew that already"

"Oh, right. Yeah, of...of course" He nodded a little too vigorously.

Buffy looked at him hard and there was something off about him. The hair was Xander's usual unruly mess, the eye was his dark, kind eye and he was the same height and build but there was something not right. Then she realized his eye patch was on the wrong eye! Unless he had grown another eye then this wasn't Xander. Buffy tensed but decided to play it calmly.

"So, research was a bust. At least we're pretty sure where these demons are" Buffy smiled "So an all out attack sounds fun"

He looked at her, nodding slowly "Yeah, can't wait"

"Yeah, Giles and I have been talking and think we should send teams in two waves. First me and the other girls then you and Faith, Giles, Dawn and Robin. What do you think?" She tilted her head.

"Sounds plausible" He nodded curtly.

Buffy smiled "I'm so glad that you as a demon approve"

Xander started to nod again then stopped "Demon? I don't know what you're talking –"

Buffy swung her fist around to connect with Xander's face. Some kind of invisible force field stopped her fist and sent her flying backward into the wall. 'Xander' growled and came up to her grabbing her shoulders and throwing her headfirst down the stairs. Buffy yelled out as she tumbled down the stairs, hitting her sides and head she crumpled ungraciously at the bottom. Her vision wavered and then stars swam before her eyes and she groaned dragging her aching body up. The Xander Demon stormed down the stairs, complete with maniacal grin and balled fists.

"What gave me away, Buff?" 'Xander' asked as she swung at him again.

Her fist bounced back again and she stepped back, her fist kind of stung "You really need to double check and update everything. Tell me are you working from old photos? I hope not because my hair was something to be reckoned with back then"

He laughed and stepped into her blocking two blows to his face that would have been stopped anyway and grabbing her wrists he pulled her around face first into a wall. Buffy kicked out behind her and missed but she doubted it would have done any good anyway. This guy seemed to have some kind of spell working for him or something.

'Xander' grabbed her in a headlock and started squeezing her windpipe crushingly hard until someone barreled into the side of him sending him sprawling. Buffy gasped for breath and saw Faith, Robin and Giles running down the stairs in various states of dress. She looked down and saw two Xanders grappling on the floor, rolling around like wildcats. One of them kicked the other in the abdomen and sent him crashing into Giles. Buffy turned in time to get some major fist in the face from the Evil Xander. Faith let out a battle cry and jumped from the stairs at the Evil Xander. The Slayer hit something in mid-air and tumbled to the ground without ever making contact. Robin ran toward Evil Xander and slammed down at him with a karate chop but he too was thrown backward and landed on top of Faith.

Buffy started toward Evil Xander again but Regular Xander got there first. He slammed into the side of Evil Xander and proceeded to pummel him in the face with enthusiasm. Buffy frowned and watched as the two Xanders actually fought without Regular Xander getting thrown off. They all stood and watched, gaping until Evil Xander grunted kicked Regular Xander off with super strength then proceeded to jump up and run fast out of the door. Faith ran after him but he was long gone by the time she reached the door.

"Okay," Xander panted "What the hell was that all about?"

Buffy looked at Giles "That's what I'd like to know"

"It was like I couldn't touch him" Faith looked frustrated.

"Yes, he had some sort of protective spell working for him" Robin nodded as they all looked around at each other.

"I'm not so sure. Giles, the real Xander could hit him just fine" Buffy pointed out.

"I wouldn't say 'fine' my knuckles hurt" Xander waved his hand.

Giles cleared his throat and ran a hand through his mussed hair "It's possible that the demons that look like each of us can only be hurt by their respective counterparts"

Faith frowned "In English please?"

"We couldn't hurt Evil Xander because we weren't Good Xander" Buffy pointed to her male friend absently "Only I would be able to hurt Evil Buffy and only you would be able to hurt Evil...er Faith"

"Hey, I don't do the evil stuff anymore" She protested.

Robin spoke up "But Buffy, I thought you said you hurt the demon that wore Angel's face?"

"Hardly, I just kicked him once not to hurt him just to get him away from me" Buffy said.

"The intent to harm wasn't there so it didn't stop Buffy" Giles scratched his chin "Maybe"

Xander looked around "How did he get in here?"

"Probably climbed the fence and sneaked in through an open window or something" Robin shrugged.

"Security around here is getting lax" Buffy sighed.

"So, Buff how did you know he wasn't me? Apart from his lack of natural good looks?" Xander asked.

The Slayer shrugged "Eye patch on the wrong eye"

"No way! Man, demons don't get any brighter" He laughed but it didn't really hold any humor.

Giles spoke next "We must make security tighter around here, especially with this new threat. We can't have demons running around the house coming to murder us it just wouldn't be...proper"

Faith frowned "Are we sure that's why he was here? To murder us?"

"Generally what evil things do" Buffy stated.

Robin shook his head "Faith may have a point, what about –"

"Josh!" Xander interrupted.

Buffy turned and ran in the direction of Andrew's room where Josh had been staying, up the stairs and crashed through the door. Andrew sat cowering in one corner, a trickle of blood running down his forehead, rocking himself back and forth. She saw no sign of Josh. The rest of them came up behind her and groaned.

"Andrew!" Buffy said and he didn't react she walked up to him and shook him till he blinked and looked at her in recognition "Andrew, what happened?"

"It...It was...Will...Willow" His eyes were wide, vacant "She...she...took him. She hurt me"

"Damn," Buffy stood.

Xander sighed "So they have Josh. Anyone thinking their collection isn't too far away from being completed?"

"At...at first she just acted normal, you know? That she wanted to show Josh something he needed to see...but I told her that the orders were no one was to take him anywhere unless you said so, Buffy. I told her and she hit me" Andrew looked like he was about to cry "And she broke my Boba Fett statuette"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Great. This is just great. That's it – as soon as Angel gets here we are coming up with a plan and taking these demons down"

"Uh, I don't mean to be insensitive or whatever but if demon guys have got their Spike and only the other Spike could kill the demon Spike then we have a problem. Our Spike is dead" Faith frowned and paused "Did any of that make sense?"

"Unfortunately yes" Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose "The demon will, essentially, be unbeatable, Buffy"

She took a deep breath "I can't think about that right now, Giles. I can't"

"Its all right Buffy" He put an arm around her "Come on everyone I think we should all go back to bed"

"Like I'll be able to sleep knowing there's a demon out there wearing my face" Xander grumbled but let to go back towards his own room anyway.

They all went back to bed except for Giles and Buffy who stood out in the corridor facing one another. Finally Buffy caved and hugged her Watcher, burying her face in his chest.

"I don't think I'll be able to cope if I see his face again and it's a demon" She murmured against him.

Giles stroked her hair "You can cope"

"I don't want to"

"I know" He sighed "I know"

**A/N: Sorry if that was a bit complicated. But, it's gonna get a lot more complex...**


	4. On Loan

**A/N: I'm so good to you guys....**

**4**

Angel sat in the sitting room looking uncomfortable by all the Slayers that surrounded him, as he always did when he visited, the girls flocked to him. Good looks and a soul would do that for a vampire. Buffy sat opposite him in an armchair in a sullen mood. She had dressed down in an oversized gray jumper and a pair of black pants. Buffy actually didn't remember buying the jumper so she had no idea where it came from. A mysterious jumper really wasn't the issue right now – a group of demons with the Scoobies faces was.

"Interesting" Angel nodded slowly.

"Really not" Buffy said, "These guys are killing people"

He sighed "I know Buffy, I'm sorry. The way you tell it they can't be killed by anyone except for the person who looks like them. So, let's find the place – get everyone there and kill them"

"What about those of us who don't have superpowers? Not gonna be so easy to kill a demon by yourself" She pointed out.

"Well, we could at least thin the herd" He offered.

Giles cleared his throat "There is an added problem"

"Right," Buffy nodded slowly "Spike"

Angel frowned "What about him?"

"They've got a guy that looks like him. We're thinking they're making a Spike demon"

Angel sighed, catching on "So he'll be pretty much all powerful because Spike is gone"

The Slayer said "Yeah, that's about the size of it"

The vampire leaned forward on the chair "Are we sure some kind of spell won't work on them?"

"We don't think it's likely" Giles shifted on the arm of Buffy's chair "Willow?"

Willow looked up "I don't think so, Angel. I've tried to locate them but even that is impossible. So looks like spells to kill all of them are out"

Angel thought for a moment "What about a talisman that cleanses?"

"The one we used against The First? Impossible, that perished with Spike" Giles said with certainty.

"So, we use a spell – a recovery spell to get the talisman back and then we use it" Angel said.

"And who's gonna wear it, huh?" Buffy was angry now "Someone more than human but with a soul? Anyone willing to get burnt to death, huh?"

Angel remained annoyingly calm "We have to do whatever is necessary"

"So you're offering yourself up?"

"In a heartbeat"

"Well, your heart doesn't beat, Angel" Buffy stood, pacing "So that doesn't mean much. You really think I'm gonna let you wear that necklace and watch the same thing that happened to Spike happen to you?"

"To save the world? I think you will" He stood too.

Buffy turned on him "And who says this group of demons is a threat to the world? Maybe they just wanna run around looking like us then go on home to HellLand"

"Doubting it" The vampire stood his ground.

"Why can't we have petty crime demons once in a while?" Buffy began pacing again.

Xander sighed "Wouldn't be nearly as interesting"

"Even so, I think Angel has a valid point" Giles sighed "I think that the talisman could help us"

"I am not gonna let Angel wear it"

The vampire looked at her "How are you gonna stop me?"

Buffy threw her hands up "Fine, Fine! Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't expect me to just stand there and watch you fry"

She turned and walked out of the room. Willow followed her out and wordlessly hugged her then drew back looking her in the eye.

"Buffy, if you don't want me to do the spell I won't do it" The redhead said loyally.

"No" Buffy shook her head "If Angel wants to make a stupid mistake it's up to him"

The witch paused "Well, maybe we won't have to use it! The talisman could just be plan B or plan Z. If all else fails stuff"

The Slayer took a moment "Yeah, I guess. Always good to have something to fall back on"

"See, it's a plan"

"It's a horrible, stupid, reckless plan..."

Willow nodded, smiling "But a plan nevertheless"

Buffy smiled wearily "I'm gonna go out. Swing by _The_ _Demon Bar_ – they're really not going for subtle, huh?"

"Want some company?" Willow offered.

"Nah, you gotta work the mojo. I won't be back late" Buffy grabbed up a knife and waved to her friend before walking out of the door.

She got to her car, which she had finally passed the driving test for, and snapped the seatbelt in place before starting it up. It was a small, cheap car but it ran just about and that was what counted. She pulled away and drove down then roads of Flower Meadows. It wasn't quite dusk yet and vampires wouldn't be about but that didn't mean other demons wouldn't need beating down. Besides she might get some info out of Harry, the barkeep. Buffy was looking to let out a little frustration and the demons of Cleveland never disappointed.

It took her ten minutes to get to the bar and a further five minutes to find somewhere to park. Once parked she jumped out grabbed the knife and slid it down her waistband. _The Demon Bar_ loomed ahead with its glowing neon sign and black walls it looked inviting but on the inside it was a palace for demons of all kind – this place was nothing like _Willy's Alibi_ back in the old days in Sunnydale. Buffy reached the door where a bouncer stood arms crossed over his broad, oily chest. He was bald and on top of his head was a fin, a wicked spiky looking fin. His eyes were all black with a tiny pinprick of red in them and his skin had patches of scales here and there and was a shade of dark purple. He wore an aqua T-shirt and black leather trousers with heavy boots. The bouncer saw her and bared his tiny spiked teeth menacingly.

"Oh, piss" He grumbled "A Slayer! Can't you guys leave us alone for one goddamn night?"

Buffy smiled pleasantly "Hey, Cody. Always a pleasure"

He sighed melodramatically "Hey Buffy, I told you not to call me that. We're meant to be mortal enemies"

"Sorry, forgot" She pointed to him "New T-shirt?"

Cody nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, I got it on sale at Macys. The color compliments my skin tone, don't you think?"

Buffy nodded "Definitely. Listen, Harry in there?"

"Isn't he every night?" He motioned her through.

Buffy walked past him and into the long corridor that led to the walkways that crisscrossed above the main body of the club, which was below ground level. She looked down, holding onto the railing, at the demons that danced frenetically down below on the large lighted dance floor. Strobe lights with black walls made the effect eerie and like something out of a horror movie. Loud music pumped out of huge speakers as a scraggly demon wailed into a microphone with a cigarette dangling between his lips. The guy looked like a cross between Mick Jagger and a demon she used to know named Clem – not that there was much difference between them anyway.

Then to one side was a long bar that took up the whole length of one wall. Demons sat on the barstools, arms, tentacles and whatever raised as they shouted drink orders. Buffy turned and walked down the stairs down into the midst of the shaking and gyrating demons of all kinds. There were Polgaras' swinging like a jazz band and M'Fashnick demons head bashing. Buffy pushed past them all and rolled her eyes at a couple of scary looking demons with glow in the dark eyes and fingernails and teeth that were doing the macarana. She managed to get to the bar where smoke from cigarette's hung in the air thickly.

Buffy slid into a stool between a spiny-headed demon and a green demon that was dripping sludge all over the bar and floor.

Harry, the owner and barkeep, saw her and threw a cloth over his shoulder before making it wearily over to her. Harry was around fifty years of age with a mop of gray curls on his head and bushy gray eyebrows above sad blue eyes that sparkled. He was average height and a little round around the stomach area but he just looked like any other man of his age. Harry wasn't a man. Or at least not entirely – he was half demon, or maybe three-quarters demon but Buffy didn't ask how that was possible. He wore his usual flannel shirt and blue jeans with rips in them.

"Hello, Buffy" He croaked with his tired voice "Little early for you, ain't it?"

She shrugged "Not really here for the ambiance and the fine choice in alcoholic beverages. I want information"

"So what's new?" Harry grumbled.

Buffy tilted her head "You seem grumpier than usual, Harry, if that's possible"

"Patronage has been down"

"Place looks like its swinging tonight"

Harry nodded "Won't stay like that for long now you've come back. For some reason a Slayer really puts people off their beer"

Buffy smiled bittersweet "Just the affect I have on people"

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want to know?"

"Some demons' been copying me" Buffy informed him "Me and my friends. They're going all Face Off on us...except without the swapping of the faces...the principles really the same..."

Harry sighed "I told you yesterday I didn't know anything about them"

Buffy frowned "Yesterday?"

"Yeah, you know. Right before you started that demon free-for-all killing"

She shook her head "I wasn't here yesterday"

"Yeah, you were. You came, you saw, you killed a bunch of demons" He inclined his head and spoke softly.

Buffy groaned "That wasn't me. Must've been one of the demons. What did I...what did it ask?"

"Just what you asked. I told you I hadn't heard anything and you seemed satisfied with that and then just started beating on my customers. Not very friendly of you" He held up his arm that held a deep scratch on it "_And _you scratched me. Not friendly at all"

"Wasn't me, Harry" She stood "This is just great. Was I with anyone?"

"Yeah, that witch of yours, a tall dark and fang-faced guy and some old, crumbly dude" He shrugged.

Buffy spoke "Willow, Angel and Giles. So that means they've got a Buffy, a Xander, a Willow, an Angel and a Giles. God, I hope that's it. Thanks Harry"

She turned and started to leave when he called back to her.

"Buffy," He yelled, "You also asked if anyone knew you had a new guy staying with you. I told you everyone knew and nobody cared. Then you asked if I thought your security system back home was any good 'cause you were looking to improve it. I said it's crap and anyone could just slide through a window"

Buffy grumbled as she walked off "Check – improve crappy security system"

She made it all the way to the top walkway of the club before trouble came a'calling. A demon with long whip type things for arms and a thin and long head blocked her way, hissing and flicking out a long, viper like tongue at her. His skin was mottled blue and his eyes yellow and full of hate. He wore nothing and she began to re-evaluate the 'he' thing because he didn't seem to have a sex. Just a tail. Buffy heard hissing behind her and saw she had an identical demon back there flicking their tongue and readying itself.

"Slayer! You dare to come back here!" The first one said with a voice like nails scraping down a blackboard "After what you did to my mate yesterday I will rip your ugly head off and use it as my hat then I will consume your fat body!"

Buffy looked genuinely hurt "Fat?"

"Bitch!" He spat stepping closer as did the one behind her.

"Hey, look you aren't going to believe this but the Buffy yesterday wasn't the me Buffy, that was a different Buffy that looks like me but is not me, who is the real Buffy. Me, I mean" She took a deep breath.

The demon looked at her, confused, then let out a roar and stormed up the walkway toward her. Buffy withdrew the knife as she heard the one thundering behind her too. She timed it just right and jumped up in the air as the two demons crashed into one another. She landed with a foot on each one's head and jumped off landing in front of the two demons that were still disentangling themselves. She had barely moved a step before one of their vine whip arms lashed out and struck her around the face so hard and fast she fell to the walkway.

Two vines curled around her ankles tightly and yanked her to them so hard she flew up in the air, over their heads and landed on her front on the walkway next to them. The demons let out a screech and began pulling her to them. Buffy used the knife to hack into their whips and was happy when they both squealed and let go. The Slayer scrambled to her feet but was back off them when one of the demons whirled around and hit her around the face with their heavy tail.

This time Buffy fell on her back in some of the blue demon blood from their injuries. She grimaced and started to get up when a vine encircled her neck and lifted her clean off the floor. Buffy gagged and brought her knife up to plunge it straight in the forehead of the demon as deep as she could. It screamed and fell back letting go of her so she dropped to her feet. The demon crashed to the floor, dead.

"You kill my beloved and now you kill my brother!" The remaining demon bellowed "It is a good day for you, Slayer. Now it will end!"

He stormed up the walkway to her and Buffy waited till he was nearly on her before vaulting over the side of the walkway. The demon watched in surprise. At the last moment the caught hold of the bottom of the walkway and heard as demons and humans alike started yelling and she looked down beneath her to see it had turned into entertainment. Then she paid them no more attention as the swung herself once, twice and three times until she flipped herself all the way back up on to the walkway but on the opposite side. The demon was bent over the railing looking for her with its back to her. Buffy pulled the knife from his brother and the demon heard the squelching because it whirled around where Buffy stabbed it in the forehead with the knife. It gagged eyes wide as it swayed and finally dropped to its knees.

"You...are...very...fat" It choked before falling face first to the floor, dead.

"Hey!" She panted "No need to get personal. Demons really know how to hit you where you hurt"

Buffy took a few deep breaths then leaned over the railing to look down at the gaping demon crowd that stared up at her "I'll be here all this week. No autographs though. Thanks, you've all been peaches, really"

With that she turned and walked out of the club covered in demon blood and wondering if she should go on the Slim-fast diet.

**5**

Buffy arrived back home and walked into the front room everyone was milling about looking miserable and defeated. Buffy saw on the floor was a sacred circle made of salt and a few herbs dotted about but she didn't see the talisman. Willow was talking animatedly with Giles who was shrugging and Angel was looking broody as usual whereas Xander and Dawn were playing cards looking nonchalant.

"Hey" Buffy said and they all looked her way sheepishly "How'd it go?"

Willow turned to her "It was a bust. I called to the talisman to return to this world and...nothing, not even a 'poof!' or 'bang!'. I was sure I had it, damn talisman of evadingness!"

"You tried" Buffy patted her arm and took a deep breath "Turns out that there's a Giles demon too"

Giles looked out "Me? How flattering...I mean disgusting and violating, of course"

"Of course" Buffy smiled.

"You met up with him?" Angel asked, standing.

She shook her head "Nah, but I heard about it from a reliable source. So that makes the core Scoobies...I'm hoping that's all there is"

Dawn frowned "Hey, why don't I get a demon double?"

"It's really not that fun" Xander said "Trust me"

"Without the talisman I think we're going to have to rely on brute force," said Angel.

"Yay, my favorite type of force" Buffy piped up.

"Gonna be a little hard seen as we don't know where these beasties are living" Xander pointed out "We could just wait for them to come to us"

Angel sighed "And be left unprepared? That's stupid"

"I _am_ Xander. I'm meant to be stupid" He shrugged.

Dawn patted him on the top of the head "You're not stupid, Xander"

"Thanks" He smiled.

"You're just a little slow" Dawn said sympathetically.

Buffy held her hands up "Guys, we don't know where these demons are or what their plans are...I figure give them a couple of days and see what happens"

"We can't just do nothing, Buffy" Giles stepped up.

"Okay, then find me their address, hell, even their Email address and we'll do something about it then, Giles. In the meantime we train, we patrol and we keep an eye out for them...or us...them being us and when we know something we kill them" Buffy nodded "Now the first thing we have to do is get things sorted here. I want every window locked, every door bolted and that includes the attic window and the basement outside entrance. I also want everyone to sleep with two in a room for the time being and everyone should make some kind of mark on themselves so we know they're the real Scoobies, got it?"

Dawn clapped her hands "Like a tattoo?"

"No" Buffy shrugged "Like a bracelet or a stamp on their hand...whatever"

Giles shrugged "I have a library stamp"

"Oh, great!" Xander sniggered "So now we get 'Property of Giles' stamped on us?"

"Actually it says 'On Loan'" Giles corrected him.

"Much better!" Xander said sarcastically.

Buffy shook her head "I don't care what it looks like so long as we can tell who's the real guys and who's not. Giles, can you go and get it please? Make sure everyone is stamped including Angel"

The vampire sighed "Is that really necessary? I'm not staying here, I'm in a motel"

"You should stay here. We need everyone on board, Angel" Buffy said.

He paused "Fine, so long as I don't have to room with him" he pointed to Andrew.

"Way to hurt my feelings!" Andrew muttered.

"You can stay in the basement with Xander," She said.

Xander and Angel both said, "You're kidding?"

"Guys" Buffy said in a warning tone and they both shut up "Willow and Kennedy you guys are safe, the other girls can pair up as they like but I want Giles with Andrew"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Giles moaned as he entered the room with the stamp.

"Hey!" Andrew protested.

Buffy sighed "Faith with Robin and me with Dawn"

Dawn looked up "Sleepover time, huh? Can we have marshmallows and pillow fights?"

"Man, would I like to be a fly on _that_ wall!" Xander grinned goofy and Dawn giggled hitting him playfully.

"'Kay, everyone who's stamped I want you to go and check the perimeter of the house in groups of three then go through the house and shut _every _window and door, okay?"

The girls already stamped, grumbled but split up with about half of them going outside and the other half walking around the house. Giles stamped Xander's hand then the rest of the core group finally ending with his own.

"Everyone done?" She asked.

They all nodded.

"Always thought of myself as 'On Loan'" Xander muttered.

"Guys can you make sure everyone's got a decent weapon in their room, please?" Buffy questioned.

Xander, Dawn and Willow all nodded and left to go to the basement and get the weapons out.

Angel came up to her "You sure you want me sleeping here?"

"Sure and I figure basement is the safest option what with the sun and all" She said "It might not be real comfortable but–"

"I've had worse" He shrugged nonchalant "Maybe we should call up Gunn and Wesley..."

"Unless they've been made into a demon they won't be very useful" Buffy reminded him.

"Right" Angel nodded "Well the sun should be down soon, maybe I should see what I can find out from the demons around here"

Buffy sighed "If you think anyone will be willing to talk to you..."

"They don't have to be willing" Angel smiled.

She smiled back "Okay but be back before midnight and you have to use the password at the gates"

He nodded as he started to leave "What kind of password is that anyway?"

"A good one" Buffy said confidently.

Angel shrugged "Whatever you say. I'll see you by midnight"

He turned and swept out quickly and stealthily. Buffy took a breath and turned to Giles who stood to one side arms folded and watching her. He smiled proudly and twirled his stamp around in his hand.

"You did very well, Buffy" Giles beamed "The logical thing to do and you came through with it. The marking us...I don't think I would have come up with that"

"Yes you would have" She grinned.

"All right, I might have but it would have taken me at least five minutes longer" Her Watcher laughed.

Buffy sighed and worked the cricks out other neck "You think they'll attack tonight?"

"I find it highly unlikely" Giles said "But then you never can count on demons to do the predictable thing, can you?"

She nodded "Guess not"

He rubbed his forehead "Not that I'll be getting any sleep anyway what with my roommate"

"Sorry" The Slayer apologized "It's just I need someone with Andrew that can protect themselves, you do understand don't you?"

Giles nodded curtly "Yes, it's just the analyzing of the Bond films I'm dreading. I mean just because I'm British doesn't mean I know everything about them. One thing I do know though is that Timothy Dalton was in no way the best Bond. Oh, no I am very much a Connery man myself"

Buffy arched an eyebrow "Save it for Andrew, Giles"

**A/N: Must I say it again? Oh, okay! REVIEW!**


	5. Keep Praying

**A/N: Here we are again...**

**6**

The night passed without incident and Angel got no further information from the demons of Flower Meadows just like Buffy had pretty much known he wouldn't. They probably thought he was the demon that was pretending to be Angel who had killed several of their friends. Not really good at putting them at ease.

The next day everyone went back to their lives, work, fun, training and blah, blah, blah. Buffy spent most of her day training and getting ready for when the demons would hit. It was night again by the time she came back upstairs for dinner. Everyone sat at the tables eating and Buffy made her way over to Willow, Xander, Giles and Dawn and sat in the empty seat around the table.

"You've been working real hard, Buffy" Willow said, "Don't want to burn yourself out"

She waved a dismissive hand "Me? Not possible. Besides I'm sure you've been doing some important stuff too"

Willow shrugged "Just trying the locator spell again and I was all for having another try to conjure up the talisman but Giles told me not to"

Giles sipped his tea "I just don't want you to endanger yourself, that kind of magic isn't easy and I know you are perfectly capable of it I just don't think twice in the space of twenty four hours would be a good idea"

"I get it Giles" Willow rolled her eyes.

Dawn yawned "What time is it?"

"Late" Buffy said, "Everyone's made sure we're all locked up, right?"

"Twice over!" Xander piped then frowned "Man that was the highlight of my day..."

The Slayer stretched herself "I might go and patrol"

"Some of the girls could come with you" Giles said.

"Nah, I'd prefer it if they were here to take care of the place. Incase something happens"

"Way to make me feel safe" Dawn mumbled.

Buffy patted her shoulder and swallowed the last of her food "There, there. Gotta go"

She stood and turned on her heel walking from the hall to travel to the basement. Once there she passed a couple of girls training to retrieve the scythe and she instantly felt empowered by it. She grabbed a couple of stakes too then made her way back upstairs and grabbing her jacket she left.

She thought about going to the graveyards again but decided against it heading into the sparse town instead. She passed the bookstores, including Willow's occult bookstore and a couple of clothes shops. There was a fishing supplies shop and a hardware shop and a whole row of coffee shops stupidly next to each other. No one was out much apart from a few teenagers who watched her, unsure, because she did have a huge wicked looking scythe in her hand.

"Hey" Buffy nodded to them "Just fancied a stroll, you know?"

"Uh, yeah right" One of them nodded then they all scattered in different directions leaving Buffy walking down the middle of the road alone.

The night was dark and a little cold so she did the belt on her jacket up and looked up at the moon with icy breath coming out in billows. The few streetlights that were actually out there seemed to be broken at least all but one did. Leaning against that streetlight she saw a figure looking up at the moon as she had just been doing but smoking a cigarette. Buffy moved over to the sidewalk and hid partially behind a tree to watch the man. From here she could see he wore all black and his hair was an unnerving familiar white blond. Buffy swallowed her dread and looked harder but from the distance she couldn't tell if it was the Demon Spike or not. She needed to get closer so making the scythe more visible she stepped out from behind the tree and started walking down the middle of the road again. As she approached the man heard her boots on the road and turned to face her. Buffy let out a big sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't him. Just a coincidence. His race was rounder and his chin more triangular than Spike's and his lips were thinner. Not to mention he was taller and his shoulders broader – they really didn't look that much alike, it turned out she was just paranoid.

The man frowned, his brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight "That's an interesting choice of self-defense weaponry. Most girls go with mace or a stun gun," He said in a very American accent motioning to the scythe.

Buffy walked past him and shrugged "Gets the job done"

He called after her "Are you a Slayer?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder "Seriously is it tattooed on my forehead?"

"Scythe kind of gave it away" The man stood up straight and stepped toward her "Besides I study Slayers"

She turned to him and frowned "Study them? Oh, god! You're not a vampire are you? Studying your enemy or whatever?"

"Hardly" He laughed and as he stepped closer she could see his hair was merely blond not white blond like it had looked from a distance "Pure human am I. No, I work at the college I'm a professor of modern mythology. Slayer stuff is by far the most interesting thing I've ever read. Although I guess it's not technically myth because we have a whole house full of 'em living right here in Flower Meadows. I'd really like to ask you a few questions"

Buffy shook her head "Busy, sorry"

"Just answer me this then; is it true that there use to be only one Slayer?"

Buffy sighed "Up until three years ago. Well, technically there were two but that was an accident..."

The man looked at her deeply "You? You were the original Slayer"

"Well, not the _original_ Slayer it goes centuries back"

"That's amazing" He took a puff of his cigarette "So you must be Buffy Summers?"

She looked at him "Okay, why do you know my name?"

"I read your Watcher's Journal. You see I have a contact that used to work for the supposed 'Watcher's Council' and she rescued a few volumes" He smiled "Your Watcher seemed to be perplexed by you"

Buffy waved her hand "Must be an old one. Although he's still perplexed..."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah, well...I have to go" She started away.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, don't take civilians on patrol"

"Oh, of course not" He called after her "My name is Professor Dante Green"

Buffy was at the end of the street when she called back "Nice meeting you, professor" she turned down the next street and rolled her eyes "Fans"

It was down that dark road that Buffy ran into a group of six vampires that quickly surrounded her in a loose circle. All seemed to be in their early teens what with the acne and greasy hair not to mention they reeked of CK One. It made her sad to see people so young turned into vampires but she had seen younger. Didn't matter really, young or old they were about to be dust and they had no say in the matter. Being the Slayer was like her job and she intended to do it to the best of her ability. She was definitely employee of the month.

"Slayer!" They hissed all at once, eerily.

"I'm thinking I need a disguise or something" Buffy frowned, sighing "Too many people are guessing my secret identity. Do you think a pair of glasses will work?"

They all rushed her simultaneously and Buffy whirled around in a circle with the scythe outstretched as she decapitated all six vampires in one fell swoop. They all gaped at her and turned to so much dust that was promptly blown away by the wind. Buffy sighed running a hand through her hair and then leaning the weapon against her shoulder.

"Maybe a trench coat and a fake moustache?" She mused to herself as she walked away into the darkness alone "A mask!"

Professor Dante Green watched from the end of the road Buffy had come from with an impressed expression on his face. He pulled out a pen and pad of paper from inside his jacket and scribbled something down.

Dante green quirked an eyebrow "This could get interesting...think of the thesis I could come up with...wow..." He muttered as he walked away back home to his laptop and his research materials.

This, he realized, could be the start of something amazing.

**7**

Buffy returned home later than she had expected it turned out that the vampires were out in force that night. Perhaps they had heard that the Slayer's team had been turned into demons and thought she would be off worrying about that and neglect the patrolling. Oh, had they been wrong.

She had dusted almost an even dozen of vampires and a couple of demons looking to feast on the blood of the innocent. Not that many people fitted that criteria. Buffy made a note to discuss the little meeting she'd had with the Professor to Giles but she forgot.

She slept a couple of hours then found herself back in the basement working her frustrations out on the punch bag and following that with a short run on a treadmill. By the time she came back upstairs people had just started waking up for their various jobs and other things they had to do. Robin appeared and then was gone out of the door a moment later as his first class was due soon. She found out Willow had already gone to open up the bookstore and that a lot of the girls were on their way out to college.

Buffy found Dawn in her room reading a book whilst munching on a candy bar.

"Hey" Buffy walked in slowly and sat down on the corner of the bed.

Dawn sat up straighter on the bed "Hey, how was patrol?"

"Eventful" She smiled "No college today?"

"Nah" Dawn shook her head "Day off; finally"

Buffy patted her shoulder "At least you're gonna finish college"

"Hey, don't jinx me"

"Sorry"

"This really bothers you, doesn't it?" Dawn said softly.

"What?"

"The whole demons taking your face"

"It bothers me more that they've taken my friend's faces" Buffy replied honestly "That everyone will be in danger because I can't hurt them, only the one that's taken my identity and believe me that bitch is gonna get wailed on"

Dawn laughed "You wont feel weird about punching your own face?"

"The First sometimes turned in to me" Buffy reminded her.

"Yeah but you couldn't hit The First"

"True"

"Don't worry Buffy" Dawn said smiling reassuringly "We will get these guys then go out for cake afterwards"

The Slayer arched an eyebrow "Double chocolate cake?"

"Of course"

They both smiled and then Buffy was gone wandering the halls of the house until she sighed finally and made her way back down to the basement. She was practicing with a staff, Friar Tuck style, and whirling it around energetically in the air. She heard him move before he spoke but she had known he was there all along anyway.

"How about a little hand to hand?" Angel asked from behind her.

"Sure" Buffy shrugged turning to him as he stood shirtless with a staff gripped tightly in both hands and a warm smile on his face "You not sleepy though?"

He chuckled "Like I could relax with all your heavy breathing and sweating"

Buffy arched an eyebrow.

Angel grinned as he realized what he has said "Okay, maybe I could get use to it. Come on, Slayer, kick my shiny vampire ass"

"Did you really just say that?" She laughed.

He spun the staff around in a circle quickly before grabbing it in both hands again "I think I did"

"Bring it on, Soul Boy" She motioned him over.

They both started to circle one another, slowly, watching the other ones moves. Angel's strides were wide and far apart, keeping his legs a shoulder length apart and giving him a sturdy stance. Buffy preferred to have smaller, closer steps moving quick and cleanly. It had always worked for her in the past. Angel bowed his head toward her and they both continued to circle, waiting for the other one's move. They could do this for eternity. Apparently Angel got impatient, being immortal and all that, and he lashed out straight staff toward her. Buffy hit the stick away to the side and knocked it down but Angel swept his staff back up and hit her in the side making her sprawl sideways as he brought the staff back up to hit her on her cheek hard.

Buffy's face snapped to the side and her hair fell in her face, hiding it. Angel stopped, unsure of how badly he had hurt her.

"Buffy...?" He started.

"You should've mentioned..." She shook her hair out of her face and smiled "That it was gonna get rough"

He smiled too, dancing backward "That's all it could ever be"

She jumped at him then and he whirled the staff around to hit her but she was too fast and did a forward roll on the floor, gliding under his sweeping arm and coming up behind him. The Slayer stayed crouched and as he only just started to turn she whacked her staff around his back so hard it would have broken a normal person's bones. Angel stumbled a little and she took the opportunity to sweep his feet out from under him with the staff.

Angel tumbled to the ground on his back and Buffy stabbed her staff down to hit him in the solar-plexus but he rolled quickly out of the way and stretched his legs out to trap her knee between his feet and twist to pull her over. Buffy fell to the ground on her front and started to crawl away but Angel grabbed her feet and dragged her down underneath him. He did a sort of push up to stay above her without actually touching her. Buffy reached her arms up and locked them around the back of his head pulling his face down over her shoulder and slamming it into the ground then kicked her foot up to his stomach causing the vampire to sway to the side and tumbled on his back to the floor.

In the next instant both the Slayer and the vampire had flipped up on their feet and rushed each other, staff's lay on the floor lost for now. Angel ran at her full force and Buffy bent her knees and jumped attempting to go over his head. Angel knew her move and grabbed her in mid-air around the waist and threw her to the ground. He kicked out toward her and she rolled out of the way and was up on her feet a moment later.

Angel punched out to her and she caught his fist but he was ready for it and used his other fist to ram into her side so hard it lifted her off of her feet. Buffy sucked in a breath and fell back a few steps. A staff was by her foot and she slid her foot under the stick and kicked it up into her open palm. She whirled it around a la' Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon style. She stepped forward and thrust the rounded end of the staff toward his abdomen. He jumped back and she swept the staff up hitting him with a vicious upper cut that sent his head snapping up and back.

The staff whirled back down in a sweeping arc smacking him in the ribs so he fell to his knees. The staff came down again toward his shoulder and Angel caught it but Buffy spun around landed him in the face with a roundhouse kick. He swayed on his knees and Buffy kicked his hand releasing the staff and bringing it down to finish him off.

Angel groaned and did a backward roll before standing and leaping sideways to avoid another hit, he hit the ground rolling and was up in a blink and you'll miss it move. Buffy turned toward him and he lifted his leg up and swiped it down kicking the staff from her hand up into the air from where he plucked it up with his hand and before she knew what hit her the staff caught Buffy across the shoulders and in another quick move the back of her knees got hit. The Slayer fell face-first to the ground and let out a frustrated grunt. The vampire brought the staff back down again and she was gone suddenly, nothing but ground there. He turned, surprised and a fist hit him full force in the face.

Angel let out a sound of surprise and a wooden staff hit him hard in the abdomen then knocked the staff from his hand. Buffy ran at him and he jumped up attempting to sweep over her.

Buffy lifted her staff up as he was just passing her overhead and jabbed the stick onto his stomach where he flailed and got stuck mid-air. Buffy grunted from the effort of keeping a man who was heavier and taller then her up in the air with just a staff. She shoved him up hard and he hit the ceiling then she heaved him over her and he crashed to the ground very ungraciously in a pile.

"If I can't jump over you, you can't jump over me" Buffy tsked and kicked him in the ribs so he rolled over onto his back.

Buffy snapped the staff across her knees and it broke in two jagged pieces. She straddled his waist and pressed the stick to his chest, over his heart.

Angel put his hands up in a defenseless gesture "One of these days I'm going to win against you"

"Keep praying" She smiled and crawled off standing up.

Angel sat up and sighed "Praying doesn't really go with my moody vampire with a soul just trying to atone deal. I'm more about the wallowing"

"Wallowing is a good look for you. Stick to it" Buffy took a few hard breaths "Thanks for the fight. I really needed a good challenge"

"Figured you might" He stood slowly "Do you mind if I sleep now? Need to re-cooperate a little. Unless you want to talk?"

She waved a dismissive hand "Nah, I'm cool. Thanks again, Angel"

Buffy smiled and turned on her heel marching up the stairs and shutting the door quietly behind her. She winced finally at her injuries and made her way to the bathroom to run herself a long hot bath, which she soothed her aching bones in. She soaked in the bath and thoughts ran through her head. Demons wearing her friends faces – needing to have plan to combat these demons and not having one was a big worry for Buffy. The group usually rallied round and Willow gave them magickal backup, Giles researched and Buffy herself went in and kicked demon ass. It was the way things always worked but now it seemed that magick didn't work on these demons and Giles was sure the situation wouldn't be in any books and, well, Buffy had no ass to kick. They were gonna have to wait for the demons to come to them. She hated it when it went down like that.

**A/N: Ah, my favourite type of Bangel (Buffy/Angel) – when they beat each other up. Oh and Spuffy fans? – Soon, very soon....mwhahahaha!**


	6. Just In The Nick of Time

**A/N: Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep...BUT NO! I have to write these stories. Oh and to answer someone's question – This is set after "Chosen" but I am choosing to ignore all of Angel season5 (I'm mean like that). So, no, Spike is not already back from the dead and Angel is not covering. Read on - **

**8**

"Well," Giles sipped his tea "My guessing is that they are taking their time to prepare and get things right. Come up with a plan and find out Buffy's, and the rest of our weak spots, so they can target them and effectively bring us down. It's quite refreshing to have demons so well prepared"

"Refreshing? I'd say it was damn well annoying! Who do they think they are being all smart and un-demon like!" Xander protested heartily.

Angel cleared his throat "Well, actually demons can be intelligent on many levels"

"Name one!"

"The First" Angel offered "The Mayor and of course there was Jasmine"

Xander frowned "I still can't believe that whole mind-warping peace on Earth deal"

"I lived it" Angel shrugged.

"And destroyed it" Kennedy reminded him.

"Yeah, thanks" He grumbled.

Xander stood "Look we can't just stand around and wait for these guys to come and eat our heads!"

"Nice visual, Xand" Dawn grimaced.

"I don't intend to let them eat our heads, Xander" Buffy said "Well, maybe Andrew's"

"Hey!" The boy protested.

Buffy sighed "What I'm saying is that Willow's mojo isn't working on them, the demons of the town aren't talking so how are we suppose to find them? We have to train and prepare so when these demons do hit we'll be ready for them. It's not my ideal scenario either but it's all we got"

Xander nodded "It makes an annoying kind of sense"

"That's the only kind I'm good at" Buffy smiled a little.

"But meanwhile we still patrol, right?" Faith asked, "I'm itching for a little slayage"

Giles nodded "Yes but instead of many small groups one large group of about the quarter of the girls will patrol and stick close together. The rest will stay here to hold the fort. I want at least two mobile phones with the patrol group so we can contact you if you get in trouble or vice versa. Understood?"

Faith saluted "Got it, we play it safe for a while"

"Faith you take Kennedy, Vi, Amelia, Jenna and five others who want to go" Buffy said, "I'll stay here with the gang. You know actually...I want Andrew to go out on the patrol group and take Xander with you too"

"Yay!" Andrew grinned.

They all stood and walked away getting weapons and jackets to be ready for a night of patrolling. Angel stood and looked at Buffy.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I want you to stay here" She replied.

"Wouldn't I be better use out on patrol?"

"I want you here, just incase"

Angel paused then nodded "Okay"

Buffy stood and looked around "Everyone double check doors and windows"

Everyone cleared out of the room leaving just Buffy, Angel and Giles who stood in a rough triangle looking at each other with varying degrees of worry on their faces. Angel stood with his hands in his pockets and Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose whereas Buffy just shook her head and acted as worried as she was.

"Giles, locking windows and doors is all great but if they do get in which, hello, demons? What are we gonna be able to do about it? I want some sort of defense system set up" Buffy folded her arms.

"What do you suggest, Buffy?" He questioned.

She shrugged "Do I have to come up with every plan nowadays?"

Angel said "Well I suggest that a team of two of us does a perimeter of the building every half an hour and scouts around outside for...fifteen minutes at least"

"Some of us would like to get _some_ sleep tonight" Giles pointed out.

"No, Angel's right" Buffy said "And since he's the creature of the night he can do the sweeps with me, I need less sleep, remember?"  
Giles' brow knitted together "You'll be useless to us if you're sleep deprived, Buffy. What if these demons attack when we least expect and you're taking a nap?"

"Have you got a better way to keep everyone safe?"

"Fine" Giles grumped "But you will not do this all night. We will take shifts, I shall swap with you half way through the night then Robin shall swap with me and there will be no arguing"

Buffy nodded "Okay and I want it double checked that everyone has a weapon in their rooms or sleeping places, two if we've got enough"

"Already done"

"Good" She nodded sated.

Angel shifted on his feet, his duster swaying "So, we start doing sweeps in what...two hours time?"

"Should be plenty dark enough for a surprise ambush then" Buffy agreed "In the meantime I want everyone to get their hands re-stamped, do the guys that are going patrolling first"

Giles brandished his library stamp and started calling out to the group and he walked to stand by the door so no one could accidentally go out before being stamped.

Angel looked at Buffy, his dark eyes searching hers "You run your operation well up here"

"So do you back in L.A" She pointed out.

"My group isn't quite so big" He smiled softly "I still think it might help to call Gunn up here and Wesley. Fred would be an asset too; you know how smart she is she may be able to help Willow with research for a spell"

Buffy paused "If you think it will help"

"I really do"

"I'm gonna go get changed and have something to eat then I'll be right with you"

"I can wait"

A few hours later Buffy and Angel were on about their sixth sweep of the grounds. Buffy noticed that the weeds and grass in the grounds was well past needing a trim they needed a damn machete taken to them. Who knows? Maybe one of the girls would turn out to be a passionate gardener.

It was dark now; very dark almost black and the moon was in a crescent, the trees rustled and wind whistled all the usual unnerving sounds of the night.

Buffy glanced at the vampire next to her, all dressed in black he practically blended into the night but she guessed that was the point. His dark hair was slightly longer than it used to be and his dark eyes were what could only be described as soulful.

"Slow night, huh?" She breathed, her breath coming out in an icy cloud.

Angel was looking out into the night, listening for everything and anything but as she spoke he turned to her slowly. His eyes leveled down to hers and he stuffed his hands deeper into his coat pocket, the cold didn't bother him but it was a habit.

"I could do this alone for a while if you want" Angel offered.

"No one goes anywhere alone, remember?" Buffy sighed "I'm just saying that I have walked past that clump of weeds I don't know how many times but I'm seriously starting to think that we need to hire us a gardener"

Angel smiled a little "I could help out"

"Oh, yeah, I can just see you with a wheelbarrow and a pair of handy sheers!" Buffy laughed.

"Hey, I like greenery" He shrugged.

They remained quite the rest of the way around the perimeter of the building checking in every clump of bushes and surveying the outside of the building and the outside garden. They walked to the fence and Angel gave her a boost up to look over the edge of it, checking every corner and hidden crevice.

Again on this sweep they found nothing and made their way back to the front door of the building and as the vampire started to enter Buffy grabbed his hand, he turned back to her giving full eye-contact.

"Buffy?" He murmured.

"Thanks" She said, "For helping out, you didn't have to"

Angel kept hold of her hand "I am involved in this but even if I wasn't you know I would always give you my help if you wanted it"

"I know and...I appreciate it" Buffy spoke softly.

She took a deep breath and put her arms around him, a warm lingering hug that Angel responded to almost immediately by putting his arms around her. Angel reminded her of home, wherever she was when they were like this it reminded her of home. His arms were strong around her and once in a while she liked to let someone else be the strong one, just to make it easier on herself. Angel laid a soft kiss against the crown of her head and Buffy pulled back out of his arms clearing her throat.

It started to get awkward when it got like this. She gave him a small smile then started to move past him to go through the door but Angel kept hold of her hand and pulled her back into him.

"Buffy," His voice was gentle "Are we ever going to talk about this?"

She shook her hair out of her eyes "This – what?"

"You know what I am talking about" Angel's eyes bore deep into hers.

"Angel, I can't think about that now okay? There's too much going on for my mind to be on anything but the mission"

He sighed "Buffy, there's always too much going on that's what our lives are like. Just give me a straight answer; is there ever a chance? Yes or no?"

"Angel..." The Slayer trailed off.

The vampire looked deeply into her eyes and she couldn't look away even though she wanted to, she didn't want to have to look into those eyes and see all the pent up desire that was still very much present between them both. Angel stepped into her slowly and moved his hands up to cup her face, he paused then leaned down to kiss her. Buffy's hands went to his forearms and though she didn't move toward him she didn't stop him as his lips brushed hers ever so slightly.

"Well, well, well" The sound ringed out over garden "Looks like I arrived just in the nick of time, eh?"

Buffy whirled around to face the entrance that was somehow partially open with a figure standing in-between the wrought iron gates and leaning on one casually, a sly grin on his face.

It was Spike.

**A/N: Hmm. This "Spike" character sounds intriguing. He certainly got an "end of episode" entrance, huh? Perhaps we shall find out more about him in the next chapter? One can only hope. Review, and I may treat you....**


	7. Eternity Of Vampire

**A/N: Grr Argh. Sorry. Um, chapter 9 - **

**9**

Everything seemed to freeze, time stopped still. It sounded cliched but there it was the whole 'stop this doesn't make sense' deal that her brain was going through. When people died they stayed dead...well, except her but neither times had she just miraculously appeared it had happened due to intervention.

Her jaw fell open and her eyes widened but Buffy didn't feel it, she didn't feel anything just numb. Spike was here standing a few feet away from her and he was as alive as he had ever been.

His white-blond hair was slicked back tight with a few loose entrails of it hanging down over his forehead, messier then he use to have it. The scar on his left eyebrow was still there, splicing the hair and shining in the moonlight. His skin was pale as snow and his cheekbones sliced down his face in still the sharpest lines she had ever seen. His lips were still soft looking and his chin still masculine and defined as his jaw. He even wore the black T-shirt; jeans, boots and leather duster but what Buffy's unbelieving eyes settled on was his lapis lazuli eyes that scanned her own.

She just stared for what seemed like eternity and it took so long for Angel to turn and look at him too that Buffy realized less than a second had passed. The vampire next to her tensed and started to step forward then hesitated, unsure. Buffy was feeling that herself; unsure, she didn't know how to move she had forgotten how to speak or even how to breathe it seemed.

Spike took a step inside slowly, eyes locked on hers "Hello, luv" He spoke intimately, just to her, like all he saw was her.

"Buffy..." Angel grabbed her arm roughly and shook her "It's gotta be the demon"

Buffy tore her eyes away to look at him not understanding what he was saying, there was a demon? She frowned and turned back to look at Spike blinking and making sure he was still there when she opened her eyes again. He was and he gave her a look of wonderment.

Angel growled and ran jumping suddenly and careening full force into Spike who let out a yelp and they fell to the floor. Angel proceeded to pummel his old protégé around the face. Buffy watched for a second before her brain finally sped up and she ran up to them grabbing Angel's arm that was drawing back for another punch.

He looked back at her, vamp face "Buffy, it's just a demon"

She stopped then shook her head "Then how...how can you hit him?"

"What...?" The vampire froze suddenly realizing that she was right and how would she be able to hit him if he was one of the demons.

Angel, still straddling the other man and with a hand still around his throat blinked several times and morphed back to human face. The Slayer and the vampire turned back to the figure outstretched on the floor looking dazed.

"What the bloody hell are you doin'? Not exactly the welcome back I expected" Spike grunted and shoved Angel off sitting up he dusted his back and shoulders off "Mind you I shouldn't have thought the part of beat-Spike-up would have changed. Even after my death"

Buffy took a couple of steps back and just stared she took another step back and another until her back hit the door and stopped her. Spike grunted and stood, working the cricks out of his muscles then he turned his eyes back to her and his they lit up. He took steps toward her but the Slayer went rigid and he stopped, seeming to understand.

"Buffy–" The English vampire started in a voice that was impossibly familiar and from lips that were undoubtedly the same.

Angel came up behind him and sniffed "Smells real enough"

"Well, thanks" Spike rolled his eyes "You couldn't have done that _before_ you started hitting me in my newly restored face?"

Angel shrugged "I prefer to hit you then to smell you, leaves a nasty aftertaste"

"Look who's talkin' mate, you don't exactly reek of Eternity for Men" Spike grunted "More like Eternity _of_ Vampire"

Buffy turned abruptly and slammed into the doors, sending them crashing open. She couldn't listen to this anymore, she couldn't deal with this and them talking about who smelled worse; it was too surreal. Her boots clacked on the polished floor and she heard a set of footsteps behind her so she sped up. Buffy made it into the canteen before Angel swept in front of her and grabbed her shoulders with his hands to stop her; Buffy lashed her arms out and knocked them from her body. She pushed him away and started to go around him.

Angel grabbed her and pulled her back "Buffy, stop!"

"I can't!" She whirled on him then "How can I? I don't understand any of this! I just don't understand how...this could possibly have happened!"

"Maybe we should ask him," He said simply.

Buffy took a few deep breaths and looked down at the floor "I don't...how can he be here?"

"I don't know, Buffy" Angel stroked a hand down her arm "Only Spike can know that"

Her shoulders started to shudder "Where...where is he?"

"Still at the door. He can't come in without an invite"

"Oh, right"

"Bloody hell!" It was Giles voice yelling out.

There was a chuckle "'Ello, Rupert"

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and turned running back the way they had come. They arrived in time for Giles to punch Spike in the nose and for the blond haired vampire to tumble to the ground again. Her Watcher started to go for him again.

"Giles!" She shouted out "Don't!"

He turned to her "Buffy, it's the Spike demon"

"No, it isn't" Buffy stopped and looked him in the eye.

"It's true" Angel nodded "We wouldn't be able to hit him and he smells like Spike"

Giles looked flabbergasted "What...how in the world..."

Spike groaned and picked himself up, holding his bleeding nose "You know what? I'm not too fond of this welcoming party. Look, I should go"

"Spike..." Giles frowned "How did this happen?"

"This being me?" Spike lifted his eyebrows then looked about "Well, it's not really somethin' you talk about on the doorstep if you catch my drift"

The Watcher looked at Angel and Buffy "We're sure he's not a demon? Well apart from being a vampire I mean"

Angel gave one swift nod.

"Come in, Spike"

The vampire took a tentative step over the threshold then strode in looking around with his duster flailing behind him like a cape. He clucked his tongue and let out a soft whistle obviously impressed with the place. Giles ushered him in the living room and the vampire strolled slowly over to the couch throwing himself down over it. Angel followed Giles and Buffy brought up the rear choosing a position of standing against the wall that was farthest from their guest. Giles sat in an armchair and Angel hovered closer to the two of them. Buffy watched Spike with his feet on the coffee table and his hands cupping the back of his head comfortably he seemed to watch the roaring fireplace for a moment before blinking and coming back to reality the old grin slipping onto his features easily.

"So, long time no see" Spike looked at Giles "Gotta say, Rupert, I'm liking the new place. Very _Mutant Academy_"

Giles tilted his head and looked deeply at the vampire "How is this possible? You disintegrated"

"Yeah, that was a bitch I can tell you. Not much fun at all" He said.

"Spike" Giles, said firmly.

"Right, how did this happen? Good question because I don't have a clue" Spike shrugged.

Angel looked at him, suspicious "What do you mean?"

"I just woke up in a crater that I suppose was Sunnydale. Completely starkers, _that _was a riot" He smirked.

Giles scratched his chin "Hmm, maybe it was a similar thing that happened to you, Angel"

"Doubt it" Angel murmured "If it was he would've come back sooner"

"We can't rule anything out. Spike how did you get in through the gates?"

"What? Oh, I dunno. I just swore at the bloody things" Spike shrugged and Giles sighed.

Buffy watched it all with a certain amount of distance; she could not involve herself in this because it made no sense. She was just waiting to wake up and feel like an idiot for believing that he was truly back, it was in no way possible. Spike could not be sitting on the couch in front of her he just couldn't be. As if hearing her thoughts the blond haired man turned his eyes toward her and fixed them firmly on her own eyes. He gave her a look of...well, she couldn't decipher it but it was half sorrow and half relief and she looked away from him instantly.

Spike sat up and turned to Angel and Giles "I think I should probably go...find myself somewhere to lay down for the day"

"Yeah and where are you gonna do that? You even have any money?" Angel smirked.

Spike stood "I'll just find a little abandoned place. Flower Meadows... sounds vaguely seedy"

"I think it would be better if you stayed here, you see we're having a little demon trouble" Giles explained.

"Aren't you always?" He chuckled "I don't want to be a bother"

"You never cared before" Angel pointed out.

Spike glared at him "I never died before"

They all turned as they heard footsteps on the stairs and moments later Dawn appeared walking down the stairs and turned into the living room. The brunette froze where she was in the doorway as her eyes fell on Spike. Her mouth fell open in a small o and she just drew in a sharp breath then did not breathe at all.

Then she yelled "Demon! Demon in the house!"

Spike threw up his arms "What is all this? Guy comes back from the dead you'd think he'd get a slap on the back"

"Dawn, he's not a demon, apart from he's a vampire" Giles said softly.

Dawn stopped yelling but narrowed her eyes at Spike "You're just a vampire?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _just_ a vampire. I pride myself on the fact I'm a red hot lover and a Man United supporter" He turned to Giles "How they doing in the league?"

"Not too well I'm afraid," Giles said.

"Spike!" Dawn ran across the room and threw herself at the vampire.

He was caught unaware as Dawn flung her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Spike fell back to the couch with Dawn still latched on to him.

"Bloody hell!" He cried then laughed "Now this is more like it!"

Dawn pulled back to look into his eyes, a little embarrassed "You're really back?"

"Looks like. Dawnie, you look...well you look like a real woman" He sounded amazed.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she slowly climbed off of him "I am a real woman, doofus"

Spike pulled himself to stand up too and looked her over "I like the hair, very you. How old are you now?"

"I turn twenty in a week" She smiled.

"Jesus, I've been gone for...three years..." Spike seemed to drift off.

Dawn lifted her hand and ran it down Spike's face "You're really here? How..."

"That's the million pound question" He sighed and took her hand kissing her knuckles gently.

Dawn took her hand back smiling and blushing at the same time. Giles cleared his throat obviously not comfortable with the interaction between Dawn and Spike.

The vampire turned to him "What is it?"

"I was just wondering how you found us down here in Flower Meadows?"

"Wished I hadn't? Well I went to Angel's place in L.A and asked your pal Wesley where you were also met a nice girl called Fred, was it? She's a peach" Spike smiled.

Angel scowled "Why didn't they call us?"

"'Cos they came with me" He shrugged "They're out there booking a hotel for themselves, something going on there if you ask me..."

"They still would've called me," Angel said.

As the two vampires got into a deep conversation Dawn looked over at Buffy and frowned then she made her way around the three men to walk over to the Slayer who still stood rigid against the wall. Dawn stood in front of her and tilted her head drawing her sister into a comforting hug. Buffy wanted to cry or to react in some way but she couldn't. It would come later she was sure; she just hoped she was alone when it did.

"What's up? I thought you'd be happy" Dawn whispered.

"I don't...I can't..." Buffy trailed off, a distant look in her eyes.

"It's okay, I get it" Dawn put an arm around her waist as the men finished their argument.

Spike took a melodramatic intake of breath "It's been a long night and I've just arisen from the dead, so frankly I'm knackered. I'll be going to find some dank house now"

"What? No!" Dawn said, "We can't just let him stay in some skanky alley or whatever, that's rude of us – he's a guest"

The blond vampire shrugged "You're all right, Dawnie. I've had worse"

"Giles, didn't your English people ever teach you any manners? When people come back from the dead we offer them a blanket and pillow" Dawn folded her arms and lifted her jaw defensively.

"Well," He went all flustered "If Buffy is okay with it..."

Everyone in the room turned to look at her and she couldn't take the weight of their gazes so she muttered something to herself and walked out of the room, their eyes burning into her back. Buffy reached the stairs and sprinted up them using her Slayer speed before she knew what had happened she was in her room leaning against the shut door and sliding down to the floor. Her knees pulled up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. She could not cry because it still hadn't completely sunk in, it couldn't be real. For the first time Buffy realized what Giles and Dawn and Spike himself must have been feeling when she came back from the dead. They hadn't been involved in the spell Willow had cast and so hadn't known and now she understood what it felt like to have someone you never thought you'd see again suddenly reenter your life without warning. It was a shock to the system and Buffy felt suddenly tired, she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep but she still crossed across the room, crawling and pulled herself up to the bed but couldn't find the strength to climb on. So she just grabbed a blanket and crumpled to the floor pulling the cover over her. Darkness slammed in to her like she had fallen unconscious rather then drifted asleep. Either way she didn't have to think about what was going on in her life right now. Bliss.

**A/N: Review. Aw, please. Please review. Well, FINE!...please?**


	8. Resurrection Quota

**A/N: Spike. Spike. Spike. Spike, Spike! **

**10 **

Buffy's eyes opened as abruptly as they had shut and she was sure only seconds had passed since she had fell to the floor in a daze but the appearance of daylight in her room disproved this theory. There was a light rapping at the door and Buffy realized she had been awoken not awoken voluntarily.

She groaned all her muscles aching like crazy from sleeping on the floor but the Slayer ignored the screaming limbs as she sat up and dragged herself up to sit on the side of her bed, her forehead felt like someone was smashing a hammer into it.

She rubbed her head and ran her hands through her hair blinking vigorously as she still woke up. That was when she remembered the night before and the impossibility of it all. It had to be a dream but the moment she thought that she knew it was a lie. Buffy hadn't dreamed about Spike for a long time, she hadn't allowed herself, she had forgotten him as best she could, pushed him to the back of her mind like she had to do with everyone that died whom she had cared for. She remembered the knocking at the door just as it happened again. Buffy dreaded who would be on the other side of that door because she was so not ready to deal with him. So not ready in any way possible.

"Who...who is it?" She asked tentatively.

"It's me, Willow" Came the welcome reply "Can I come in?"

Buffy took a breath and stretched her muscles and worked the cricks from her neck "Yeah, come in"

The door opened slowly and carefully and Willow peeked her head in before stepping in and shutting the door behind her all without taking her caring eyes from Buffy's saddened ones. The redhead clasped her hands in front of her and bit her lip; unsure of how she should handle this so she went for the best friend solution and walked over giving the Slayer a big hug. Buffy felt instantly a little better as she wrapped her arms around the witch and closed her eyes letting out a little of the grief. Then she couldn't contain it any longer and everything came out in floods of tears.

"Oh, Buffy" Willow stroked her hair clutching her tight.

"I don't understand," Buffy cried into the girl's shoulder "I don't understand..."

Willow held her close "I know, Buffy, I know. It'll be all right though, we'll get through it..._you'll_ get through it"

Then they talked and hugged and Willow comforted her as Buffy started to vent all of her mixed feelings on the matter. Willow just nodded of squeezed her hand as she listened carefully and when Buffy was finished the witch would tell her it would be all right and that they'd gone through a lot of stuff over the years and this was just another thing.

Buffy had always valued Willow for her smarts and her magickal abilities but lately they hadn't been as close as they used to be. They'd still talk a lot and joke but there wasn't that bond of knowing implicitly that someone was there to have your back not just in a physical fight but in an emotional struggle. Now, though, Buffy felt herself getting back into the groove of things, she and Willow were being brought together again over something that neither of them fully understood. If it was possible Buffy felt better after their talk and she even felt that maybe she was starting to come to terms with it, she was the Slayer, or _a _Slayer now, and she had been through worse. If anything this was a positive thing; someone she cared about was alive again instead of dead. That was better than the alternative and yet she still knew she would feel incredibly weird and awkward when she would have to talk to him. She didn't really know how to deal but she would. She would.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked wiping the last of her tears away "Now, I mean?"

"The sun's just come up so I think he's down in the basement with Angel and Xander. You should have seen Xander – he hugged Spike and everything" Willow smiled "It was all very...disturbing"

Buffy looked down at the floor "Any idea how this happened?"

The witch shook her head "We're thinking either divine intervention or a spell"

"Divine intervention? Is there such a thing?"

"Look at what happened to Angel" She commented.

Buffy nodded and stood then "Does everyone know now?"

"Yes" Willow stood too "You wanna come out? The coast is clear"

The Slayer took a moment then nodded again and Willow went to the door opening it and motioning her to go first. So Buffy took a small step out and breath a sigh of relief when she saw no one was about. Then she and Willow walked slowly down the stairs and Willow gave idle chatter about what was supposed to have happened on patrol last night. Buffy didn't really listen but it comforted her to hear her friend's voice and not just silence because in silence she could think too hard.

The got to the dining room and Giles sat at one table with about five different books in front of him seemingly reading them all at once. Andrew sat opposite him yawning and rubbing at his eyes still dressed in his Spiderman pajamas. As they entered the men looked up and Giles stood, taking the glasses from his eyes and looking relieved.

"Buffy," He smiled warmly "Oh, um...good morning"

She made an effort to smile back "Hey Giles"

Andrew waved "Hey Buffy"

"Andrew" She even greeted him aware they were all on tenterhooks around her she looked back at the table strewn with books "Little light reading, Giles?"

"Hmmm?" Her Watcher seemed out of it for a moment but snapped back "Oh, yes I was trying to research how...how Spike might have come back so to speak"

"I still think voodoo," Andrew added helpfully.

Buffy nodded slowly "Oh. Find anything?"

"Not even remotely" Giles sighed in defeat slumping down into his chair "It's a bloody mystery"

The Slayer spoke "You're telling me"

Her Watcher looked at her; concerned "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Peachy" She said offhandedly "Anything else about these other demons?"

"Oh, well no I was rather caught up in this endeavor I'm afraid"

Willow shrugged "Endeavors, endeavors...I think we all need a day off. We should go to the beach or something"

Buffy looked at her friend "Not really in a beach mood"

"The sun will do you good" Willow prompted.

"That's a phrase I never believe" Angel appeared at the doorway, he was dressed but bare-footed and he looked very tired "I thought I heard you. Are you okay?"

Willow nodded "I'm fine, thanks for...oh wait you mean Buffy" She smiled sheepishly.

The Slayer looked at the vampire standing in the shadows "Isn't it nap time for you?"

"Well what with Xander and Spike it's not exactly my fan club down there, always sleep with one eye open, right?" Angel shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Quite" Giles nodded returning to his books but still there for Buffy if she needed him.

"You should go back to bed. I don't want you missing out on beauty sleep because you're checking up on me" Buffy said not unkindly "I'm dealing"

Looking at her a moment longer Angel turned on his heel and left without another word and silently she thanked him for honoring her request. She really didn't think she could cope with everyone asking her how she was. It was like people saying 'how are you?' at a funeral pointless because they already know the answer.

Andrew was rubbing his eyes tiredly "Giles, are we done yet?"

"No, and if you want to be a Watcher you'll have to learn to be up for hours and hours researching, Andrew" Giles chastised him "You're perfectly fine staying up till the early hours playing computer games this is no different except you won't be shooting green monsters"

"Wouldn't bet on that" Dawn swung through the door still dressed in her pajamas and also looking tired and slightly grouchy "Man, you guys are loud, ever heard of whispering?"

Andrew stood and looked Dawn over way obviously, Buffy had noticed that over the years the geek had fallen slightly in love with her sister. Dawn seemed oblivious like most people did when they were being crushed on. Buffy had thought about mentioning it to her sister but decided she would work it out eventually. Besides she found the whole thing quite sweet.

"Hey Dawn" Andrew smiled "Sorry about waking you"

Dawn gave him an offhand smile "It's okay, I'm over it" She walked over and sat in what had once been Andrew's chair.

The boy or man as he now technically was, seemed totally unable to get over that she had smiled at him and Buffy had to smile to herself. She remembered when love was as simple as a syrupy smile and coy glances. Or course, when you got older things changed. As the two vampires downstairs in the basement testified for her.

"So, what's up?" Dawn asked leaning her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her palm.

"Giles is researching" Andrew said sliding into another empty seat as he stated the obvious.****

"What?"

Buffy looked at her "Spike. How he got here at least"

Her sister frowned "Do we have to know how? Can't we just be happy that it's happened? Spike is back and maybe instead of sitting around mulling over dusty books we should, I don't know, welcome him?"

"Dawn–" Willow started to warn for Buffy's benefit.

"It's okay, Will" The Slayer sat opposite her sister "Dawn's got her opinion. Maybe she wants to throw him a party with some chocolate cake and party hats?"

She narrowed her eyes "There's no need to get sarcastic about it. All I'm saying is we could be courteous, the man has just risen from dust. Not exactly standard procedure. Buffy I know this most be strange for you especially but you should be happy not sad. Am I out of line?"

Buffy sighed "No, no you're not"

There was a loud buzz from the intercom by the door and she got up to go and get it relieved to have some time to herself even if it was only a few seconds to clear her head. Buffy reached the intercom and pressed the button.

"Who is it?" She asked then let go of the button.

There was static then a squawk "Wesley" came a deep English voice then there was another lighter voice, Texan accent "And Fred, uh, we're hear to see Angel"

"You gotta know the password" Buffy was being cautious.

"Oh, right" Wesley said, "Bloody hell?"

Buffy pressed the button to open the gate and leaned her back against the front door. The password, it reminded her of Spike. That was why she had chosen it, he always said it and she wanted some part of him around the place. Now it felt strange and weird.

There was a brisk, very British, knock at the door and Buffy pulled it open stepping aside to usher them through. Wesley she of course knew fairly well from his days he had spent as her Watcher but he had changed drastically since then, becoming a good fighter, being a little darker and broody and generally more useful to Angel. His hair had grown long enough to curl down to the bottom of his neck and it was swept back at the front out of his blue eyes that no longer seemed to need glasses. Buffy was betting on contact lenses. He also had a heavy amount of stubble on his triangular jaw and better clothes.

Fred she had only met a few times and very, very briefly every time. At first the girl had been way shy but after her relationship with Gunn and her strange attraction to Wesley at the same time she had done some serious personality changing. She could kick ass a little but was better at the books and mathematical things; she was like a female Giles only cute. Now that she thought about it Fred was also like Willow and it was no surprise that the two women got on so well together. Buffy had no doubt that if Willow was single that she'd pursue Fred whether she was straight or not. Her long brunette locks were tied up tight in a ponytail and her soft brown doe eyes crinkled at the sides as she smiled at Buffy. Buffy liked Fred she decided.

"Hey, Buffy" Fred said in her Texas twang.

"Yes, hello Buffy" Wesley inclined his head slowly "I take it your impromptu guest has arrived safe and sound?"

Buffy took a breath "Yeah and thanks for the heads up" She said sarcastically.

Wesley looked her in the eyes "I apologize for not calling to warn you but we thought it best to bring him straight up here, we were all very shocked I can tell you. We did try to ring Angel's cell phone but he always has it turned off and we didn't have your number with us"

She waved a hand "Forget it, Wes. All is forgiven but what's with the personal escort agency?"

"We thought we might kill two birds with one stone, we have heard about your demon trouble and thought we might be able to help" He said "If not in the fighting department then in the research area. Although I have no doubt that Giles has already hit the books?"

Buffy swept her hand toward the dining room doorway "Go in there and catch him red handed"

Wesley nodded and started to the room a canvas bag slung over his shoulder and Fred followed at a distance behind him taking in the big old building with a look of intrigue on her face. She was probably wondering if they had a library or something like that. Fred had never been here before, Wesley neither, and Buffy had a feeling she would be surprised at how many girls were here and how big their operation was. She entered the dining room last and found Willow and Fred already engaged in some deep conversation and smiling at each other's company. Wesley and Giles were pouring over books and Dawn and Andrew were watching on in minor distaste.

She strolled over to the two men who had both once been her Watcher and though she still called Giles a Watcher it wasn't strictly true for the Watcher's Council had been destroyed. Buffy saw Wesley pulling old tatty books from his bag and a pristine one.

"Oh look, Giles!" Buffy smiled "New books! You must have died and gone to heaven"

He pulled a face "Yes, thank you Buffy"

Wesley smiled a little "I hope that we didn't trouble you too much by bringing Spike here. I've never met him before but he is quite..."

"Let's just use the word 'colorful'" Giles scoffed.

"Yes," Wesley nodded.

Fred looked up from her conversation with Willow "Well, I thought he was charming. Except for the, you know, vampirism and all..." She looked down at the floor.

Buffy, still a little uncomfortable with the conversation, nodded "Spike's a lot of things. Colorful and charming but I still don't understand how he can be here"

"We were thinking a spell," Fred said.

"Yeah but who would want to bring him back?" She asked.

Willow turned to her "The demons?"

"That makes no sense. Why bring back a guy that can kill one of their demons that would be unstoppable if he was left dead?"

Willow looked sheepish "I never said it was a good theory"

"Well, you all figure it out" Buffy shrugged "I'm gonna get changed and go do some jogging"

Before any of them could say anything else she turned and bolted out of the room and back up the stairs shutting the door behind her. Back to the sanctity of her room.

**11 **

Tonight she dreaded darkness falling but it fell anyway. She was walking down the road back to the Slayer Sanctuary and it was already dark, Buffy had planned to get back before but if just hadn't happened. She had needed a long time of jogging and resting to just feel okay.

Buffy told the intercom the password and the gate unlocked with an audible click. Time to face the music, confront the past and run as far away as possible. That was what she wanted to do anyway but still she shut the gate closed behind her feeling as though she had just caged herself in with a lion. It wasn't that she was scared of Spike it was that she was scared of what she might do.

The Slayer walked slowly to the door of the building and knocked loudly. Moments passed and she was about to knock again when Xander opened the door and gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Hey, you" He said stepping aside to let her in "A little light run?"

She followed Xander's eyes down to herself and saw that her clothes were covered in sweat, sticking to her skin and she hadn't even realized. She had been pushing herself harder then she thought. Buffy shrugged as she entered she looked around and heard people in the dining room and other various rooms but hadn't seen anyone yet. Buffy started to the stairs hoping to steal enough time to have a shower.

"Oh, hey, Buffy" Xander called up to her "If you wanna talk about stuff you know I'm your stuff man"

Buffy smiled slightly "Got it, Xand"

She turned on her heel and climbed the rest of the stairs turning and walking the shower that was at the end of the corridor and closed herself in, making sure it was locked she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower cubicle and turned the hot water on. She had already been in there for five minutes when she realized she had not brought any clothes into the room with her. Sighing Buffy washed her hair and stepped out drying herself off with a towel and wrapping it tightly around her collarbone making sure everything indecent was covered. Buffy combed her hair and pulled it back into a wet ponytail then she sprayed her favorite perfume and stepped out, the steam from the room blowing out after her in a billow. She padded down the corridor and as the steam cleared she saw a figure's silhouette standing there and she just _knew _it was him.

The steam cleared and they both came face to face, alone there were no distractions. Spike's blue eyes softened a little as he saw it was her and then they traveled down and saw her state of undress, quickly he looked back up at her eyes. Buffy saw his hair was messier today, having just woken up, and he carried a pile of clothes in his hands. She figured he was on his way to the shower that she had just vacated. His duster was no where to be seen as Spike stood before her in his black jeans and tight black T-shirt, bare-footed. Buffy sucked in a breath and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, it was awkward enough talking to him for the first time since he had died but she had to be wearing a towel, didn't she? That was the life of Buffy Summers, the girl, not the Slayer.

She spoke first "Spike"

He looked at her, his eyes sparkling, so familiar, so welcome "Buffy" his voice was hoarse as though he had been chain smoking and for all she knew he might have been.

The English accent, he was a Londoner you could tell but he was so much more than that. A vampire, once a man but still a man to her, with a soul, once her enemy, her grudging ally and then her lover. Just to think of it all made her want to turn away, to forget about this man again it would be easier then having to deal with it.

Spike seemed hesitant to say anything else or to come closer to her in anyway and Buffy felt the same about him. She had a hundred and one things to say to him, to ask him, to tell him - she wanted to tell him about all the things that had changed in her life, how Dawn had grown up so much, how they had set up a good operation here and everything else. Yet she couldn't open her mouth to say another word to him.

The vampire shifted on his feet and cleared his throat scratching the back of his neck he looked right at her and she looked right back at him and they said nothing at all. It had been three years since they had last seen each other and neither one of them seemed to be able to think of anything to say.

So, almost as if it were perfectly choreographed, Spike dropped the clothes and they both stepped into one another and embraced in a poignant hug. He still smelt like Spike, a mixture of smoke, blood and breath mints. His arms slid around her waist and his hands rested at the base of her back his head lying gently against hers as she pressed her face into the junction of his neck. Her hands slid up his back and latched onto his shoulder blades. It felt...normal, even in a towel, still wet it felt strangely normal.

"You look good," Buffy whispered "You know, for a dead guy"

Spike chuckled "I've always been dead"

"You know what I mean" She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on him.

"I do" He stroked a hand down her arm "Since I came back all I could think about was this. You. Three years later you still look as beautiful as ever"

Buffy pulled back slowly and his hands trailed down her arms as she moved out of the hug "So, you've decided to come back from the dead. I did it first, you know"

"Well, actually, luv, I did rise as a vampire over a hundred years ago, so..." Spike smiled.

"So we're even in the resurrection quota"

"We are at that"

They stood and looked at each other a moment longer before both looking off to opposite sides, coyly.

"I should get dressed," She said, self-conscious.

"Not on account of me" He grinned that old, Spike grin "I'm gonna take a shower, I wager that I smell like crap at the moment"

Buffy nodded "Yeah, you do"

"Thanks" He arched an eyebrow and moved to the side of the corridor sweeping his arm out to motion her through like a gentleman.

She smiled a little and slowly began to walk away.

"Missed you, Slayer" Spike called.

"Missed you too, vampire" Buffy called back without looking but a small smile on her face.

It was true she had missed him. Spike being back was strange but it was the kind of strange that she wished happened in her strange life more often.

When she returned downstairs she went straight to the dining room and found Giles, Wesley, Willow and Fred and gathered around one table still going through several books and arguing points about them. Others in the room were eating or talking and Buffy noticed Kennedy giving Fred a jealous look, she needn't worry though because Willow was devoted to her.

Dawn and Vi and Rona sat around one table with Andrew talking girly stuff and then Buffy saw Angel hovering near Wesley and Fred in the shadows and looking up as she came in. Robin and Faith were still upstairs she knew this because she had _heard_ them earlier when she had been getting changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a crimson spaghetti strap top, hair loose.

Buffy wandered over to Giles "Find anything yet?"

"Hmmm?" Her Watcher's eyes were glazed over then she snapped out of it "Oh, Buffy. Well, we have been finding out about a group of Klamath demons that just happened to have done something similar a hundred years ago to a group of notorious criminals. We're thinking these may very be the same demons"

"Oh, great" Buffy sighed "Demons that are hundreds of years old"

Angel stepped out of the shadows "You've been through worse"

"Why can't there just be fluffy kitten demons for once, huh?" Fred asked, "I mean, kittens are cute, right?"

Wesley smiled "Not everything that's cute is harmless, Fred"

"I know _that_" She rolled her eyes behind her deep framed glasses.

"Buffy," Angel took her arm and led her out of the dining room to stand just out of view "We still need to talk"

She tilted her head "'Bout what?"

"Us, Buffy about us" His dark eyes stared into her.

Buffy sighed looking away from him "This really isn't the time, Angel"

As if on cue Spike came walking slowly down the stairs, running his hand over the wooden banister and staring at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. It happened sometimes after you had been resurrected, she knew, insignificant things were suddenly significant.

His white blonde hair was combed back, slick against his head and shining from being newly washed. Buffy saw he wore a tight white T-shirt stretched close over his chest and arms and a pair of dark blue jeans that fit him almost perfectly. The vampire looked up and saw her and Angel and he pulled on a gray sweater he had in his hand, it was ripped along the neck and said in big, bold letters_ Cambridge University._ Buffy was betting the clothes were borrowed from Giles and Buffy didn't think she had ever seen Spike in white or gray, they were good colors on him. He stepped slowly onto the floor and stopped as if trapped in the two of their gazes.

"Didn't mean to interrupt" Spike held his hands up.

"You never do," Angel said darkly.

Spike didn't rise to the bait instead he sighed and walked right up to them, stepping between them to walk into the dining room. Angel followed him with his narrowed eyes all the way.

Buffy looked up at the vampire who had been her first love "Do you have to be like that? He's just come back from the dead, you know how that is"

"Buffy, come on it's still _Spike_" Angel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Spike saved us all" She spat back "So, I think you should cut him a little slack"

Then without another look at him Buffy turned and walked back into the canteen. She saw Spike had been dragged to sit next to Dawn and the girls were telling him stories over what had happened the past years. Everyone in the room was looking at him, a little surprised and unsure and Buffy realized that although they had been told Spike was back most of them hadn't actually seen him in the flesh.

The newer girls had never met him but they had heard the stories and so the vampire was like a myth to them. Buffy could see that they liked what they saw. Spike was still a honey even after being dust for three years. She shook her head to clear it and walked deeper into the room sensing Angel following her in grumpily.

"Buffy!" Dawn called her over.

Still a little awkward feeling the Slayer approached and stood behind Andrew to see her sister "Yeah?"

"I was just telling Spike about that time in Iowa when we accidentally left Andrew behind and then we came back and he was holding onto his Spiderman comic and crying" Dawn grinned.

"I was not!" Andrew protested "I had something in my eye!"

Buffy smiled a little "Good times"

Spike shifted in his seat "She's grown up a lot, eh?" He motioned to Dawn who preened.

"Sometimes," Buffy said wryly "But sometimes she's still little Dawn at heart"

"No, I'm not!" Dawn frowned then looked at Spike "I am _so _not"

The vampire shrugged "Nothing wrong with being young at heart, Niblet"

"Spike I am nineteen, you can't call me that!"

"I can't?" He arched an eyebrow "Make me stop, Niblet"

Dawn shoved him playfully and Spike guffawed, the two of them getting on like they always had. Buffy smiled once more and moved away, he had fit right back into the place that the group had been missing since he had died.

The Slayer wandered over to stand behind Willow and Fred "We have any idea how to kill these things, yet?"

"We're still going with the human counterparts have to kill them" Willow sighed "No magick just hand to hand combat it looks like"

"Bummer" Xander had sidled in "So, we get a couple of good ax's and slice their fake heads off as soon as possible, right?"

Fred looked at him "They're demons. Kinda stronger then us mere mortals"

"Yeah, _that_ would be the downside to my plan" He nodded sagely.

"Okay so we step up training but it's gotta be some kind of spell that the demons are using to stop any one else hurting them. There may be a –"

"Reversal spell?" Willow questioned "We're working on it"

"Giles, any idea where they might be hiding out?" Buffy leaned her hands on the table.

Rupert Giles looked up from a boom "Well, they are known not to hide themselves nor to announce themselves"

Buffy frowned "What the hell does that mean?"

"That they're most likely living in a moderate house" Wesley put in.

"Well, _that _narrows it down" The Slayer sighed.

"We're doing our best, Buffy" Giles said warily.

She shook her head "I know, guys, I know. I don't mean to take it out on you but I don't like the idea of demons wearing my friends faces"

"Yeah I'm not too sweet on that idea either" Xander chipped in.

Spike stood "What's this then? Demons, what's the big deal?"

"They look like us" Willow informed him "And only the other us can kill them. I can only kill Evil Willow and so on"

He scratched his chin "Oh, I see your problem. Glad I was too busy being dead to join in with the Attack of the Clones"

"Cool!" Andrew piped to himself.

"Actually, Spike" Giles said "We have reason to believe that they've taken on your identity as well"

The vampire sat back down "Oh. Bugger"

"You could say that" Giles nodded.

"So? Mount up and kill 'em, right?" Spike suggested.

"Wrong" Angel smirked "We can't even find them"

Spike looked at him "Have you tried using you nose?"

Buffy's brow knitted together "What do you mean?"

"Well, I take it they have to have some kind of human host to do it?"

"Yeah, they...meld with them or something"

Spike nodded "Okay, so if you have something that used to belong to one of the humans that they melded with then you can use it to find them"

"Explain" Giles stood.

"Chances are that the demons will smell a little bit like the humans they killed because they are using their bodies" Spike took a sip of some coke and grimaced at it "So, if you have an item of clothing or whatever, Angel Pants over there should be able to sniff them out"

Buffy looked at her Watcher "Will that work?"

"Possibly"

"Better than anything we came up with" Willow shrugged.

Fred smiled "Well done, Spike"

The vampire smiled back at her "_Gracias, amante_"

"_No más de eso_" Fred giggled back.

Buffy seemed to be surrounded by people that spoke Spanish and she had no idea what had just been said. Frowning she looked at Dawn who, in High School, had started to study it.

Dawn shrugged "Don't look at me. All I understood was 'thanks'"

"Do we have anything of Josh's?" Giles inquired.

Andrew nodded "I think he left a sweater in my room"

"Get it" Buffy said and the man jumped up and ran out of the room.

Spike looked at her "Who's Josh?"

"Your double, kind of..." She said.

"Really? There's a man on Earth that looks as hot as me?" He grinned.

Fred and Dawn laughed whereas Angel stood in the corner looking moody and rolling his eyes. Buffy ignored him and took Willow's arm leading her outside of the room.

"What's up, Buffy? You okay?" Her friend was concerned.

"I'm fine" The Slayer said briskly "I just wanted to know what Spike and Fred said in there. Me no speaky Spanish and all. You're the expert, right?"

Willow preened "Hardly but I sort of understood it. Spike said something like 'Thankyou lover' and Fred said 'No more of this'"

"Lover?" Buffy's eyes widened.

"I'm sure it was all very playful, Buffy" Willow squeezed her arm and turned walking back into the room.

Buffy followed a moment later but she eyed Fred and Spike in a new light. She hated to think that she was jealous but there it was. It was stupid because Fred was obviously into Wesley and Spike was, well, he had just arisen from the dead. Hardly enough time to be all hearts and candy. Then again he_ was _Spike.

Andrew came in a moment later and handed the sweater over to Angel who brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Then he handed the sweater back to Andrew and nodded that he had the scent.

"Can we track it?" Buffy asked.

"We can try"

The Slayer nodded "Tonight?"

"Tonight" Angel nodded.

"Tonight, let's do it!" Xander pumped a fist a little overzealous.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He shrugged "I can't be enthusiastic about demon hunting?"

"Tonight we just want to find out where these guys are, survey the place" Buffy said "But we better take weapons just incase. I want Angel, Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Faith to go with me, okay?"

Spike frowned "Shouldn't I go? What if my demon double is cooked?"

Buffy looked at him softly "This is strictly recon we're only taking weapons as a precaution. Besides I don't think you're ready to fight"

He looked back at her "Fine" There was something in his voice that told her she had hurt his feelings but better to hurt his feeling then get him killed. Again.

She looked at him a moment longer then motioned for everyone to get ready and the walked off grabbing coats and weapons. She saw Spike walk over and sit next to Fred in the chair Willow had just left; he picked up a book and started flicking through it looking bored as sin. Buffy sighed and turned grabbing her jacket from the coat rack she pulled it on and opened the door waiting for everyone to get ready.

There on the other side of the door stood Angel and Spike.

They both grinned at her.

**A/N: Spike! Spike! Spike!...Oh, and review.**


	9. The Torture Begins

**A/N: Thank you all for the beautiful reviews! I love you all. So I got you something (this chapter could get very confusing)....**

**12 **

Buffy froze, mouth dropping open. Angel was dressed in a black duster, black shirt and black pants, eyes the same colour exactly, hair the same style and length sand skin as pale as bone, height and weight exactly right. He smirked at her, that old Angelus smirk.

Her eyes ticked to Spike next to him, an identical smirk on his face. A face she hadn't seen until recently and now she got to see two of him. He wore a black duster, red shirt open that showed a black T-shirt, black jeans and biker boots. His white blond hair was slicked back; the scar was there too.

They were both identical to their counterparts in every little detail that she could see.

Buffy reacted after a second and slammed the door shut "Demons!"

The door splintered and flew inward hitting her full force so that the Slayer careened through the air and hit a wall, the door falling on top of her. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as people jumped up from their seats and grabbed for anything that might resemble a weapon. Angel came running and took the scene in as the Angel and Spike demons swept through the room and turned in opposite directions.

Buffy threw the door off in time to see the Spike Demon rush Angel and the Angel Demon, who looked a little shocked to see him, rushed Spike. The Slayer realized they were deliberately going to fight people that couldn't fight them back. She jumped up and ran to help Spike even though in the back of her mind she knew she would be little use.

Spike was standing now and as the Evil Angel jumped at him he grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tried to head butt him. Buffy tried to warn him but was too late and his head hit the force field that surrounded the demon. He yelled and the Evil Angel grabbed him and turned him around throwing him into Buffy who had been approaching.

"Looks like they came to visit us instead!" Xander yelled from somewhere.

Buffy hit her head on the stone floor as Spike landed on top of her knocking the breath from her lungs in a silent exhalation. She saw stars and purple spots and groaned trying to push his weight off of her. Buffy shoved him off and he rolled to the floor on his back. Buffy heard the battle raging and she took a deep breath to fill her lungs then sat up ready to join the fray. To her surprise Spike grabbed her around the waist, arms sliding around her and pulled her back down to lay on top of him.

"Spike! –" She started to protest.

An ax whistled over her head and Buffy froze, that was where her head would have been if he hadn't pulled her back down. She gulped and Spike's arm tightened around her and she became suddenly and incredible aware that she was pressing her back against him.

"And I'm the one who's not ready to fight?" Spike whispered in her ear.

Buffy yanked his arms from around her and scrambled up she looked around and saw Evil Spike punch Xander in the face and Willow and Kennedy were trying to help him but couldn't even scratch the demon. Evil Angel was in the process of kicking Faith's ass and battling Robin at the same time. Buffy looked around for Angel and saw him picking himself up from the floor. He looked around and they caught eyes at the same time, Buffy nodded for him to go after Evil Angel.

She turned and managed to block a punch from Evil Spike just in time but block was the only thing she could do. He came at her again with a flying kick and Buffy caught his leg in mid-air, holding it there.

They looked at each other, her eyes full of determination and he looked sad all of a sudden. It threw her and what he said threw her even more.

"You let me die" Evil Spike whispered.

Buffy, even though she knew it wasn't really him, couldn't help it but his remark affected her more than she'd like. Taking advantage of her hesitation Evil Spike pulled his leg back away from her and kicked her in the face. Buffy stumbled but did not go down, turning to face him she saw Evil Spike withdraw a wicked looking knife from his pocket, it reminded her of the knife she had once used against Faith. Faster then she had expected he slashed it out at her, Buffy jumped back with triumph and Evil Spike grinned. The Slayer looked down at herself and to her surprise she saw blood there, blood from her body. She was cut and she couldn't feel it yet. As she was still looking down at herself in shock Evil Spike lunged at her with the knife aiming for a killing blow.

Buffy started to move but knew she would be too late.

Spike grabbed Evil Spike from behind, curling his arm around his neck the vampire morphed face; fangs sprouting and he buried his teeth into the demon's neck. Evil Spike screamed and dropped the knife as Spike tore himself away from the throat spitting out blue blood he threw the demon to the floor.

Evil Angel whipped a mean roundhouse kick into Angel and sent him flying to the stairs banister, which he struck his head against looking dazed.

"Retreat!" Evil Angel yelled "Retreat!"

Evil Spike crawled up and Buffy watched all this with a sort of glazed look to her eyes. Her hand was pressed to her stomach and blood seeped through her fingers. Spike started to move to stop his demon counterpart when he noticed this and ran to her instead, morphing back to human face.

"Buffy?" He stood before her looking down at her wound then up into her eyes "Buffy? You all right?"

"I'm...I'm fine..." Buffy waved a dismissive hand and just saw the two demons running out of the door with Giles, Xander and Robin following them when she felt dizzy and fell.

Spike caught her in his arms in a bizarre tango sort of move and held her there. He lay her down on the floor gently and ripped off Giles' sweater from his body. Then much to her chagrin he tore her shirt open and that was when the wound started to sting a little. Spike pressed the sweater against her stomach and held it there firmly as he stroked a hand down her face.

"Willow!" He yelled with urgency "Willow!"

Buffy watched him still in pain as things started to move around strangely. She was trying not to pass out and blinked a few times, her eyelids still so heavy. Buffy had a perfect view of Spike's neck and chin as he yelled for her witch friend again. Delirious from blood loss or maybe just a little crazy she reached out a bloody hand to him and placed it on his chin. Spike looked down at her and all the blood and she realized he must be hungry and Slayer's blood was like the caviar of the vampire diet.

He growled and almost morphed face but stopped himself, the vampire took her hand with his free one and stroked her palm with his thumb. Spike leaned down and started whispering things that made no sense to her muddled brain but she figured they were words of comfort and Buffy had missed him so much. She rolled onto her side hugging herself against him as he tried to keep the sweater still pressed against her.

"Buffy..." She heard Willow's voice nearby "Buffy!"

Then she was being wrenched away by lots of hands and her eyes slammed shut.

* * *

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed with her shirt off and Dawn kneeling between her knees and applying some sort of antiseptic cream to her cut. It was about seven inches along and diagonal across her stomach in a nasty red line. It had taken a long time for them to stop the blood flow and Giles had considered taking her to hospital but she awoke and refused saying she'd had worse, which was true. It still hurt like a bitch but she could ignore it.

What really bothered her was that the demons had got in so easily without anyone hearing them climbing the gates and then they had taken them by surprise without them being prepared. She was the only one that got hurt really, just a few bruises for everyone else. That made her feel like crap as well because she was supposed to be strong and quick and she had let that demon stop her because he looked like Spike. She had known it wasn't him but it still stopped her.

Buffy had called off the finding of the demons' lair for tonight; it would be dangerous to follow them. Tomorrow, in daytime they would do it, they'd get Angel to throw a blanket over his head or something and they'd find them when it was safer.

"Nobody blames you, you know" Dawn said suddenly as she pressed cotton wool to the wound and wrapped a bandaged around her "For hesitating. It's only human"

Buffy bowed her head "I'm the Slayer...a Slayer, I can't afford to let demons' get to me like that"

Dawn looked up at her "It's not like you could have hit him anyway"

"No, but I could have at least kept him busy while Spike came up with something"

"Buffy, you've gotta stop beating yourself up"

"I don't have to. The demons do that for me" Buffy sighed.

There was a light knock at the door but it was open anyway and when they both looked up it was Spike they saw looking hesitant in the doorway. His eyes swept over her without her shirt on and Buffy crossed her arms over her chest even though it hurt to do so.

"Sorry," Spike looked at the floor "I shouldn't..."

Dawn stood and looked between them "I'll just...go" With that she skidded out as fast as she could.

Spike entered and Buffy looked around for a clean shirt finally she stood and walked slowly to the wardrobe. She turned around as she held a shirt to cover herself and saw his once white T-shirt was now covered in her dried blood.

"Doesn't that make you...hungry?" She asked.

Spike looked down at himself then looked around her room "So, this is the new Slayer digs, eh? Like the bed"

Buffy looked at him pointedly.

"What I mean is, I had a similar style back in China, the Boxer Rebellion" He explained "Very comfortable"

"Yeah? You steal it from a family you killed?" She turned away, her back to him and slipped the shirt on buttoning it with slow movements.

Buffy had no idea why she was being so abrupt with him but alone, in her room with him covered in her blood she did not feel comfortable. Especially with the Evil Spikes words echoing around her head 'you let me die', could she have done anything? He had told her to let him do it, that he needed to. She had tried to persuade him but he had said no. Still was there anything else she could have done? Buffy didn't know.

Spike chuckled but it wasn't friendly "Yes, it does make me hungry. To answer your question before"

She stopped and stared at the wall "Then why don't you take it off?"

"Okay," He grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it off over his head, throwing it down onto her bed "That better?"

Buffy did not look around, she _would_ not "That's not what I meant, Spike"

Spike shut the door and walked around the room, pacing "I thought that maybe after my little three-year-holiday things might just have changed. Yeah, the location and the house is different, everyone's a little older and there are more of your lot but that's all that's different. You seem to have gone back to the beginning, luv"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, living on a Hellmouth," He pointed out, counting reasons on his fingers "Patrolling every night, hanging out with the Scoobies and Giles your Watcher. Oh, not to mention you're swooning over Angel again. You've gone back to the same Slayer I first met and tried to kill all those years back"

"Yeah and you failed" She crossed her arms then stopped and turned around to face him "I am _not_ swooning over Angel!"

Spike nodded, smiling "Really? Every time I see you two you're practically shagging one another"

She saw she was facing him, half-naked him and she looked away "That would be impossible. The curse incase you've forgotten?"

"Oh, right. Like that stopped you before" He snorted.

Buffy locked eyes with him then, not caring about his state of undress "This has nothing to do with you Spike. You've been gone for three _years _and you have no right to come here and tell me how my life is not to your liking. I actually don't give a damn"

"That so?" Spike asked circling her.

"Yeah," She replied circling him too "That's so"

"Tell me something then, Buffy, hmm? Why don't you just give it up? Stop being the Slayer and just be Buffy Summers" Spike said, "It's what you've always wanted, right?"

Buffy tilted her head "I _can't_ just give it up. It's what I was meant to do, slay"

"But there's hundreds of Slayers now" He pointed out "The reason you don't leave the job is because you are the Slayer. I'm not sure there is a Buffy anymore, just the Slayer every minute of every day"

"How dare you just come back after a day and presume to know me!" She came up to him, looked up into his eyes "Three years, Spike, three long years. I've changed; maybe you're right. Maybe I am just the Slayer now but that's who I am. It's not like it would matter to you, right? You've always said I'll always be the Slayer no matter what. We both know it wasn't Buffy Summers you fell in love with. It was the Slayer, the pain"

Spike raised his eyebrows "That's how you figure it?"

"That's how I _know_ it" She replied "Are you telling me that if I was just a normal girl, no super strength, nothing, you would have still fallen in love with me? I don't think so. William the Bloody, even with a chip in his head, needs violence, viciousness. Good ol' Buffy Summers couldn't have given that to you"

"Forget about William the Bloody. What about me? Spike" He looked down into her eyes "I got a soul for you Buffy, because I was in love with _you_. I knew that you deserved better and when I say you I mean Buffy not the Slayer"

"They are one and the same now, always have been I guess" She turned and started to walk away from him.

Spike caught her wrist and she turned back to him "That is what I've always believed. That's what I've always known, Buffy. I still love you, all of you, the Slayer, the Buffy and the mad dopey bimbo you sometimes become"

"Thanks..." She mumbled.

"The words aren't important" He let go of her arm "It's the feeling behind them. Look, I should go...you're hurt and need to rest"

Spike turned and Buffy watched the way his muscles rippled in his back, his shoulder blades moving as he gripped the handle to her door and pulled it open. His skin was pale as the moon and Buffy remembered the feel of it well.

She knew that if she let him go now that it would always be the same between them, just like it been before. Never really admitting what they felt for each other, even if they weren't sure about it. She knew that if she didn't let him in now then he would always be alienated.

He was halfway down the corridor when Buffy jogged after him grabbing his wrist. Spike turned to her and they looked at each other. Buffy didn't say anything as she took his hand and pulled him back toward her room.

"You know, a lot can happen in three years" She told him casually "Wanna hear my amusing anecdotes?"

Spike dragged his feet; making out he didn't want to go "Do I have to?"

"Yep" She pulled him inside "Torture begins"

The door shut.

**A/N: Review and ye shall be further rewarded. **


	10. Enter the Breach

**A/N: More for your eyes to feast upon....**

**13**

Buffy arose early the next morning rubbing her head and feeling a dull ache in her stomach. She sat up on the edge of her bed and turned to see Spike lying down next to where she had been but he was still fast asleep. It was lucky for him she had closed the blinds earlier otherwise he would have caught on fire from the sun. His milky chest stood out against her dark sheets and the Slayer grabbed up a blanket spreading it across him even though he would remain at room temperature anyway.

Spike always slept so peacefully, looked so innocent when he was anything but. He had a soul now but that didn't mean he had just forgotten all the bad things he had done.

Last night they had talked about everything that had happened but it had been mostly her just filling in details from it. They never broached the subject of the day he died; it was too hard for both of them. She told him about Dawn and how Andrew was in love with her and that he was training to be a Watcher. She told him that Anya had died _that_ day too and he had stopped for a moment, digesting it.

He took in all of this and more in his stride, just like she had expected him too.

Buffy stood and changed clothes fairly certain the vampire was fast asleep and not tricking her. She left the room quietly and walked down the hallway. Hearing voices from downstairs Buffy jogged down and found Xander and Robin fixing the doors back on, she gave them a wave and walked into the dining room. Willow and Fred sat at the table talking intently and Faith sat at another table, feet up on the top and hands laced behind her head. Buffy made her way over to her sitting down opposite the other Slayer.

"Hey, B" Faith nodded "Quite a night last night, huh?"

She got suspicious "What do you mean?"

"The attack"

"Oh, yeah" Buffy took a breath "_That_"

"So, how's the knife wound?"

"Spiffy"

Faith smiled "Had one of those myself"

An awkward moment passed between them.

Faith dropped her legs from the table "So, where's the Billy Idol wannabe?"

"Actually Billy Idol was a Spike wannabe," Buffy said then off Faith's look added "Uh, he's upstairs...in my room"

The brunette's eyebrows lifted "Way to go, B. A little welcome back from the dead, was it?"

"No, nothing happened. We just talked"

"Sure" Faith gave her a knowing smile.

"Faith, I'm serious..."

"None of mine" The Slayer held her hands up as she stood then she winked at Buffy and glided out of the room to see Robin.

Buffy sat at the table and sighed, just like Faith people were going to get the wrong idea about Spike and her. Now she wouldn't really care but it would hurt Angel's feelings and though she wasn't involved with Angel she still didn't want to hurt him especially since it wasn't true. The Slayer stood and made her way back up the stairs to her room she walked in and found her bed was empty. She looked around the room and found no trace of the vampire.

Stepping out of the room she heard voices from Dawn's room and crossed the hallway to her door. She looked in and Spike sat on the corner of her bed, still shirtless presumably because he had no more clothes with Dawn still in bed and they were talking and joking. They both looked up at her as she stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Buffy" Dawn smiled.

"Hey," Buffy looked at Spike then "It okay for you to be walking around? Lot of sunshine"

He made a 'no worries' gesture "Not direct"

"Right"

All three of them were silent, a sort of awkwardness settling in the room. Buffy had to wonder why Spike was in the bedroom of her not so little sister. As if sensing her discomfort Spike stood from the bed and ran a hand through his hair excusing himself to go and get a T-shirt. Buffy moved aside to let him go and then turned back to Dawn.

She climbed out of bed grabbing her comb and started brushing her hair "What's wrong, Buffy? We were just talking about stuff"

"You're older now..." Buffy sighed "I just don't want Spike to get the wrong idea"

Dawn arched an eyebrow "And what idea would that be?"

"You know what I'm talking about" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, please, Buffy!" Dawn sighed "Spike's in love with you!"

The Slayer shook her head "No, he _was_ in love with me. He has been dead since then"

"A little thing like death doesn't stop that kind of feelings toward someone"

"Just...be careful, okay?"

Dawn frowned "Fine. Don't see why I need to but –"

Suddenly both of their heads whipped around as they heard yells coming from the end of the corridor. Buffy reacted first jumping out of the door, swinging around the corner and sprinting up the landing. She realized the sounds were coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. The Slayer came to a halt Dawn stopping just behind her as they saw Andrew fly from the bathroom door and land on a heap on the floor. Spike stepped out after him, towel wrapped around his waist and sopping wet a very unpleased expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"That wanker walked in on me in the shower!" Spike folded his arms over his chest "I mean a little bit of privacy wouldn't go amiss! But no, that would be too much to ask"

Andrew looked up at the girls from the floor "I didn't mean to!"

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other then burst out laughing holding onto each other to steady themselves.

Spike pouted "Well, ta! I'm so glad you find this funny. Maybe next time this clown can walk in on you in the shower!"

"I didn't mean to!" Andrew scrambled up grabbing the banister and looking scared for his life "It's not like I wanted to see you in the shower. Oh, not that you aren't very attractive because you are! I mean if I was a girl I'd find you attractive but not I, as a man, oh no. No attracting there. I can see why Buffy boffed you though"

Buffy stopped laughing then "Andrew, you wanna keep digging yourself into that hole?"

"No, ma'am" Andrew shook his head vigorously "I was just saying that from a woman's point of view, Spike, here, must be pretty damn –"

"Enough" She cut him short "Go downstairs and make yourself useful"

"But I have to pee..."

"Go!"

Andrew nodded and ran down the stairs without looking back.

Buffy rubbed her head "Dawn can you go wake Angel up, we need to find the demon's lair"

"But it's morning" Dawn said.

"Yeah, we'll throw a blanket over him"

"You might fair better by using me for that" Spike said "Primarily vampires track by blood not body scent, though we can do it. It just so happens I took a bite out of one of them yesterday and I got their scent nice and strong"

Dawn grimaced "Eww"

Buffy sighed "Fine, get dressed. We leave in fifteen minutes"

-------------------------------------------

"So, the Slayer finally learnt how to drive" Spike muttered, a blanket thrown over his head "I never thought I'd see the day"

"Shut up and sniff" Buffy said curtly as she drove around the corner.

Spike had his head stuck out of the window smelling the air just like a dog, she half expected him to let his tongue wag out but then again maybe not. Giles sat in the back seat so that when or if they ever found the place he could come up with a strategy and Andrew sat next to him like a good little apprentice.

"Swing this corner" The vampire instructed and she did as he asked as he took in deep breaths of air.

Buffy turned again as he asked her to again and grunted. They had been doing this for over an hour and she was beginning to think that they should have got Angel to come too. Maybe two vampire noses would be better then one.

"So," Andrew was irritatingly kicking the back of her chair "This is like totally dangerous, right? Hunting for the bad guys"

"You're right, Andrew, we are in a car in broad daylight with a vampire sniffing the air like an amorous poodle. I don't think it could get any more dangerous" Giles rolled his eyes and Buffy had to smile.

"Oi!" Spike pulled his head back inside "I resent the poodle jibe"

"Right, I'm sorry. You're really more of a Chihuahua. Head too big for the proportional size of your body" Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"I'm trying to help, this is the thanks I –" Spike started.

Buffy interrupted "Just sniff the air, 'kay?

"Okay" He nodded obediently and stuck his head back out of the window.

Giles rolled his eyes again at Spike's somewhat teacher's pet nature he had with Buffy. Even after all these years and his death the vampire was still loyal to Buffy. It was kind of admirable but also slightly disturbing.

"Wait. Stop!" Spike commanded.

Buffy pulled over to the curb.

He sniffed again "I think we're close. Drive to the end of the road then turn left"

Buffy pulled out again and did as he had instructed; really hoping this journey was over. There was only so much conversation you could have with a nerd, your ex and Giles when none of them got on with each other very well. Andrew tried to get on with people but never really succeeded.

"Here" Spike said and she stopped, before she could do anything he opened the door and ran out still covered in a blanket and ran to a clump of bushes at the side of one house where he stopped.

Buffy groaned and got out walking up to him she was a little surprised when he grabbed her arm and yanked her down onto her knees.

"Spike!"

"Shh!" He chastised her and pointed to a window of the house opposite.

Buffy looked and saw a man at the window of what appeared to be the kitchen washing dishes. She thought Spike had got it wrong until she saw the man looked exactly like Giles. Giles and Andrew came up and crouched down too and Giles let out a flabbergasted sound.

"Looks like he's got your womanly sense of cleanliness, Rupert" Spike sniggered.

"Hello, twenty first century" Andrew held his hand up "Men clean too now"

Buffy looked at Giles "Looks like a pretty standard house. Only ways in back door, front door or through windows"

"Perhaps not. There may be an outside entrance to the basement" Giles pointed out.

Spike pulled the blanket up higher on himself "Want me to go check?"

"No, I'll go"

Buffy crouched down low as she ran over to the side of the house directly under the window. She pressed her back against the wall and quickly ran along, glancing over the top of the back gate by standing on tiptoes she saw the backyard was empty. The Slayer grabbed the top of the gate and pulled herself up into a handstand on top of it, flipping herself over landing silently on the grass on the other side. Buffy crouched down again and looked around seeing that there was indeed a pair of doors pressed against the ground that would lead to a basement. She then saw there was a ladder to the flat roof of the house.

Buffy thought about going back to tell Giles but decided it would make too much noise. So instead she climbed swiftly and silently up, pulling herself up onto the roof. Glancing down she saw the three men behind the bushes and Giles looked up and spotted her, a surprised expression on his face. Buffy gave him the thumbs up and walked across the roof where she found that there was a skylight that looked down into what passed for the dining room of these demon's house.

Evil Willow, Evil Angel and Evil Xander sat around the large table eating, and she couldn't believe this, TV dinner. It was then that Buffy noticed Evil Angel had his arm around Evil Willow in a very romantic manner. It was strange to see especially since regular Willow was a lesbian and Angel was, well, Angel. She looked away from it and strained to hear anything they said.

"I'm just saying that we didn't count on this..." Evil Willow commented.

"So?" Evil Xander shrugged "We can deal"

"Yeah but the vampire being dead was our way of making sure we would never be defeated. How the hell is he not dead, now?" Evil Angel grumbled.

Evil Willow sighed "I'm thinking they used a spell to bring him back. They figured that our guy would be unkillable"

Evil Spike walked in, dressed only in black T-shirt and black jeans "Talking 'bout me again?"

"Yeah, well, we're just saying things aren't going exactly to plan" Evil Willow explained.

"What have you been doing? You look a state" Evil Xander noted of Evil Spike.

Buffy studied Evil Spike and saw that his hair was indeed mussed and his clothes scruffier then even regular Spikes were.

"What do you reckon?" Evil Spike gave them an evil grin.

"Whatever. When's our next attack?" Evil Angel asked.

Buffy leaned in close to hear this.

Evil Willow pulled a face "I'm thinking tonight. We have a lot to plan. The Slayer's gang are going to burn"

Buffy stepped away from the skylight and made her way to the edge of the roof, she signaled to Giles to tell her if it was clear and he nodded. She flipped off of the roof and landed on her feet on the ground. She crouched down just to be safe and made her way over beckoning them to the car. Once they were all safe inside and Buffy had driven a couple of streets she spoke.

"They're gonna attack. Tonight" She said gravely.

"Are you sure, Buffy?" Giles asked, concerned.

"Heard it with my own ears"

Spike shrugged as he rolled his window up and kept the blanket over his head "So we suit up, weapons at the ready and sort them out"

Andrew raised his hand "We could attack them before they attack us"

"Don't think that would work. Their house is a lot smaller then ours and they have neighbors. Don't want to cause much ruckus" Spike said, "The best way to kill them would be when they're sleeping. If they sleep"

"Fine. We'll have everyone prepared for their attack. The newer girls will stay out of harms way as much as possible though" Giles was planning "We will have only the people who have been cloned to be on the front line"

Andrew looked scared "Sounds dangerous"

"Everything sounds dangerous to you. However, in this case you are right" Giles tapped the window absently.

"Danger? Yeah, I'd say so. You do run the whole Slayer franchise don't you? How could you expect anything but danger? I'm ready to rip that cheap knock-off's head off! Are you with me?" Spike was getting very enthusiastic.

No one answered him, just gazed out of his or her different windows.

"Oh, _fine_" The vampire muttered looking out if his window in resignation.

--------------------------------

"Now, we're sure they said tonight?" Willow asked nervously as she swung a broadsword around awkwardly "Because personally I'd be happy if they didn't visit again till...ever!"

"They said tonight. Well, _you_ said tonight" Buffy assured her.

"Me? Did I look like me?"

"Yeah, Will, that's the whole point" Buffy looked at the witch "It also looked like you and Angel had a thing going on"

Willow's eyes widened "Me and Angel? No, never! I would never do that"

"Well, that's flattering..." Angel stepped out of the shadows a wicked looking ax in his hand and a dagger in his waistband.

Willow shook her head apologetically "Oh, no! It's not that I wouldn't...well, actually I wouldn't because of the whole, you know, gay thing but if I wasn't you'd be first on my list" She turned to Buffy eyes wider "Oh! Not that I would because that would be bad, you know dating your ex and all...someone please stop me!"

Buffy laughed "Chill, Willow. I know you're my loyal friend"

"Damn right I am" She walked away past Angel and winked "See you later, stud. Joking!" She announced laughing over zealously before she practically ran from the room.

Angel had a slight smile on his face "She's always...perky, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Well, except for when she turns evil" Buffy informed him as she lifted an ax that looked similar to his "Then it's all pale and veiny with black hair. Which, by the way, isn't such a good look for her"

"Takes all types" He shrugged swinging his ax around casually "So, are you ready?"

"Always. You?"

"Forever"

They both smiled at one another.

Giles walked in the room with half a dozen Slayers following him "Now, girls, the key is not to attack but to defend yourself. Remember hide! Hide! And hide! What did I say?"

"Hide" They all mumbled.

He nodded briskly "Exactly. Now all of you go up to your rooms, three in a room and no less and have weapons at the ready just in case. Whatever you hear down here do not come down. Stay safe"

The girls all walked wearily up the stairs mumbling and groaning at not being able to join in the fight and Giles turned to the Slayer and the vampire as he picked up a curved scimitar and nodded happy with his choice of weapon.

Giles looked at his watch "Almost time, I'm afraid"

"Time to enter the breach" Buffy said.

Both men looked lost at her pop culture reference.

"You old guys need to watch more TV" She told them.

Xander and Spike entered arguing about weapons and shaking their heads vigorously. They both came to a stop next to the rest of them and then they swapped weapons so that Xander now had a long, thin sword and Spike held a huge sawn off shotgun.

"We don't use guns in this house" Buffy pointed out.

"That's funny" Spike shrugged "'Cos I do"

The Slayer frowned at him then looked around "Okay, guys," She started as Willow re-entered "It's time for the pep talk; don't do something stupid like die. Questions?"

They all smiled a little and then prepared themselves to enter the fray. Buffy sent Xander and Spike to the back door to guard it, Giles and Willow went upstairs to patrol the landings and Buffy and Angel stood by the front door.

"So," Angel scratched the back of his head absently "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Buffy looked at him "I was never mad at you. It's just, now's not the time to talk about that stuff. You get that, right?"

After a second he nodded "Okay. After?"

"After"

The front window broke as a brick broke through it and then a second later a bottle was thrown threw almost instantly setting the living room carpet on fire. Buffy wondered if there would be an after.

**A/N: La di daaaaaaaa da! Review! Oh and Evil Angel isn't meant to be like Angelus. He's not Angelus he just looks like Angel and is a demon. To clear up that comment someone reviewed with.**


	11. Morbid Crash Test Dummy

**A/N: Hello all. Just thought I'd tell you that I have a LiveJournal, it's very interesting...if you're me. I don't think this site let's you have links so just go to the live journal home page and then search jamesmfan as the username. Shameless Plug Over.**

**This chapter is mucho confusing. I wrote this fic just for me. So I get it. Chances are you will not. My mind is weird. **

**Rated "R".**

**Without further ado - **

**14**

The doors crashed inwards, again, and flew off their hinges. Evil Angel and Evil Giles stood there looking suitably evil and threw two Molotov cocktails in Buffy and Angel's direction. Buffy shoved Angel out of the way and the bottles hit the wall setting the floor alight in a roar of fire. The whole living room was in flame now and Evil Angel and Evil Giles entered, coat's swishing.

Just like she had expected Evil Giles went for Angel and Evil Angel went for Buffy. She heard the back door crashing open and the footsteps of Willow and Giles as they rushed to help them.

"Hello, again" Evil Angel smiled.

"Hello," Buffy pulled her ax up "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure but..."

Evil Angel lashed out and though she blocked the attack he hit her again with an uppercut that made her bite her tongue. He walked up to her grabbed the handle of the ax and they both tugged on it. Buffy, out of habit, tried to kick him but her foot hit an invisible barrier.

"We both know pleasure would do me no good" Evil Angel smiled viciously "That didn't stop you though, did it?"

Buffy ignored him as he tried to get to her but she had to wonder how these demons seemed to know everything about them. Evil Angel used her tight grip on the ax handle to swing her around by it and throw her off so she hit the floor on her butt hard. Buffy flew into the living room and narrowly avoided the flames; the heat made her instantly sweat. She picked herself up and jumped headfirst through the fire, landing in a roll on the floor. Buffy landed at Evil Angel's feet. She looked up and he grinned before he kicked her in the face, splitting her lip and making her fall on her back to the floor.

Evil Angel laughed and stepped over her so that each foot was on a different side of her body. He leaned down and picked her up by her jacket, lifted her high from the floor and threw her again. Buffy's body careened into the stair railings splintering wood and possibly something in her back.

Buffy heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Giles and Willow rushing to help them, also she could hear fighting at the back door. Willow knelt beside her as Buffy watched in dazed admiration as Giles launched himself off the stairs onto Evil Giles' back, actually hurting him and giving Angel a much needed assist.

"Help Spike and Xander" Buffy rasped to Willow as she pulled herself up.

Willow nodded and ran down the stairs and through the room to the back entrance. Evil Angel approached, boots pounding on the floor as his face lit up with _that_ smirk. Buffy's head was still swimming and her back felt like it was broken but she knew it wasn't.

"Well, well" Evil Angel arched an eyebrow "Looks like –"

Suddenly his head fell away from the rest of his body and with a thud landed on the floor, a second later the body wavered on it's feet and fell with a louder thud too. Buffy looked up in shock to see Angel with an annoyed look on his face.

"He didn't have the charisma, you know?" Angel sighed then he swung the ax down deep into the chest of the body that had once belonged to Evil Angel.

Buffy got onto her feet and though her back still hurt she grabbed up that ax and was about to run and help Spike, Willow and Xander when Xander came flying into the foyer and skidded along on his back until he reached her.

"Hey, Buff" He smiled, wincing up at her.

A moment later Evil Willow sauntered in and looked at Buffy "Well, nice to finally meet you"

"Wish I could return that" Buffy twirled the ax around, which got a laugh from Evil Willow.

Evil Willow picked Xander up and threw him back the way he had come then approached Buffy.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike fell into the room then got up straight away and tried charging at Evil Xander but fell back from the force field.

Evil Willow smiled "Wanna do this?"

"Sure you don't want to make sure your boyfriend is okay?" Buffy stepped out of the way revealing the decapitated Evil Angel.

Evil Willow's eyes bugged out and she looked like she was about to cry "No! How? You bitch! Now you die!" She started to charge her but stopped in shock as she looked down at her chest to see the pointy end of a sword sticking right through where her heart would be.

The sword was pulled out and Evil Willow fell to the floor dead beside her evil boyfriend. Willow stood there panting, blood sprayed all over her and looked at Buffy slightly disturbed.

"You called?" The witch managed before she looked down at the body "I killed myself!"

Suddenly another Molotov cocktail flew in from the direction where Spike and Xander were still fighting and Angel, Buffy and Willow jumped out of the way as it started the stairs burning.

"Will, can you do something about the fires?" Buffy asked.

"I'll try" Willow approached the stairs.

Evil Giles and Giles were still grappling on the floor when Giles got backhanded and then a kick sent him into the nearest wall where he hit his head and fell unconscious.

"Buffy, watch it!" Came Spike's voice.

She jumped out of the way as a crossbow bolt flew past her cheek and embedded into the wall. Buffy ran to where she heard the fight still raging and saw Evil Xander drop a crossbow and punch Spike viciously around the face. Xander was picking himself up and ran, slamming into the side of his evil counterpart. Xander had lost his weapon a long time ago, Spike picked up the shotgun and handed it to him. Xander pistol-whipped the demon with it.

"That's not how it's meant to be used" Spike groaned.

Buffy started to say something when someone grabbed her from behind and threw her back to the foyer where she landed next to Evil Angel's decapitated head. It was all very disturbing. His glassy eyes stared at her, his mouth open as if he were trying to say something to her. Evil Giles walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair pulling her along so painfully she wanted to cry out. Angel tried to help her but got a vicious punch in the face and stomach for his troubles.

"Come now, Buffy. Have I not trained you better then this?" Evil Giles asked as he pulled her up by her hair and slammed her into a wall, wrapping his hand around her neck he began to throttle her.

Buffy didn't want to die having to look into the eyes of a man she respected so much and who was like a father to her.

"_You_ didn't train me at all" She gurgled.

Buffy glanced out of the corner of her eyes Evil Xander fighting with Angel and Buffy feared that Xander might be seriously hurt. Buffy saw purple dots and she struggled but to no avail.

"I'd let her go if I was you, mate" Spike said suddenly standing to the side of them, shotgun rested against his shoulder.

Evil Giles laughed "Or you'll do what?"

"Oh, not me. Rupert" Spike pointed to somewhere behind them.

Evil Giles dropped Buffy and spun readying himself for an attack when he noticed Giles was still out cold. He turned back to Spike and got a shotgun blast in his face. Though the bullet shattered against the force field Evil Giles was so shocked he bolted out of the front door.

"Coward!" Spike yelled after him then turned to Buffy who was rubbing her neck "You all right, luv?"

"I think she's grand, don't you?" Evil Spike strolled arrogantly through the doorway, taking a deep puff of a cigarette as he looked around "Place is looking a little worse for wear, though"

Spike aimed the shotgun "You're just a rip off. I'm the real thing"

"Really? I like to think of myself as the new improved model" Evil Spike smiled dropping the cigarette on the floor and he pulled out a Molotov cocktail "Drink?"

Spike pulled the trigger but Evil Spike jumped out of the way simultaneously throwing the bottle at Spike and it hit his leg setting the vampire on fire in a whoosh of flames. Spike screamed as the flames soon covered most of his body. Buffy ran to help him as did Willow when Evil Spike charged him into the living room, which was still on fire.

Buffy could only watch as the two Spikes, both aflame but Evil Spike not seemingly bothered punched Spike in the face. The vampire was like a human torch now as he stumbled out of the living room on to the floor where he dropped and rolled trying to put out the flames all the while screaming in agony.

"Willow! Buffy yelled.

The witch began to hastily say a spell as the smell of burning flesh rose in the air and all Buffy could see was a gruesome, charred outline of Spike. Finally the flames disappeared and Buffy covered her mouth in shock at what lay beneath. His clothes had melted into his body and whole pieces of flesh were missing not to mention his hair was completely gone and one ear was burned so bad it looked like it was hanging off. Spike wheezed and it sounded awful when his chest rose bits of skin flaked off and he seemed unable to move. His lips were completely burnt away and Buffy could see parts of his cheekbones in his face were exposed so she could see the actual bone. His skin was completely red and charred black in some places so that the thing in front of them looked nothing like the Spike she knew. For Buffy the only tiny conciliation was that she knew he would heal fully and that he was unconscious.

The Evil Spike emerged from the flames, no longer on fire and with barely any damage, he grabbed the shotgun from the floor and the fire behind him made him look like the devil himself.

"Who'd you fancy more now, eh?" Evil Spike grinned looking at Buffy as the real Spike smoldered on the floor "I mean, I'm hot but _that_ is just daft" The demon threw his head back and laughed Spike's laugh.

Buffy gripped her ax handle so hard that the steel bent and snapped making the demon stop laughing as he regarded her. The he shot at her. She was gone before the bullet left the gun. He turned to her ready to shoot again when he grinned and changed his mind aiming the gun at Spike.

"No!" Buffy leapt at him, she hit the force field and he pulled the trigger.

Buffy fell to the floor and watched in what seemed like slow motion as Spike's left arm was ripped away from his body, from the bottom of his shoulder. That would not heal. Spike's eyes burst open and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, as his voice box didn't seem to work. She watched in morbid shock and fascination as his arm slid along the floor splurging blood at everything with his hand still twitching.

Buffy heard Willow scream but could utter no sound herself, she just lay there on her front as Spike's blood gushed everywhere. She even heard the sound of the gun's hammer being pulled back but could not turn to stop it coming she couldn't move.

Angel appeared suddenly and careened into Evil Spike's force field sending the shot off guard and it hit the ceiling instead with it's deafening sound. Plaster rained down on everything and Evil Spike shot again, a part of the ceiling shook and the whole thing was about to fall down.

Evil Spike punched Angel out of the way and not wanting to get crushed by falling ceiling he ran out of the door whistling a jaunty tune. The ceiling fell and Angel was there scooping her up and throwing her and himself to safety. She landed next to Xander on the floor, who seemed to be bleeding from a cut on his head.

Buffy snapped out of it then jumping to her feet she yelled "Giles! Willow!"

"Buffy!" She heard from where the ceiling had crashed as the dust began to settle.

The Slayer ran into the room to see an entire portion of the ceiling had fallen and Willow lay clutching her leg as a heavy piece of plaster had fallen on it. Buffy ran to her, jumping over wood and other materials she lifted the plaster easily and Willow cried out.

Kennedy came running down the stairs "Willow!"

Other girls followed and the all made sounds of shock as Buffy ran to find Giles safe in the knowledge that Kennedy would tend to Willow. Angel entered and he started lifting bricks to help her find him. Eventually they heard his cries and found him bruised and bloodied under bricks and wood, blood was streaming from his stomach.

"Angel, get...get...Giles, Willow and Xander to hospital now," Buffy looked at him "Take my car"

Faith came down the stairs; she had been taking care of the girls with Robin who also appeared "Woah, B..."

"Faith, Robin help Angel get Xander, Willow and Giles to my car. Now!" Buffy called then ran to the middle of the floor frantically throwing bricks off.

She pulled away, bloodying her hands but she didn't care. Bricks, stones, lumps of plaster, pipes and then she found it – the arm. She found Spike's arm before she found him. It was severed jaggedly and still bleeding the hand open, reaching. Buffy retched again and again then she pulled herself together, she had to help Spike. She kept digging for him and found his charred body finally, she cleared the bricks away throwing them as far as possible. The girls started to get hysterical when they saw him and the arm.

Faith, Robin and Angel returned to get Xander and when they saw Spike they all stopped and stared, even Angel looked destroyed. Robin, who had learned Spike had killed his mother looked somber, not happy.

"Get Xander to the hospital, now!" Buffy screamed and they jolted back grabbing her friend and carrying her out then Buffy turned to the girls on the stairs "Wesley!" She yelled.

He came down the stairs and stopped, face a picture of shock "Oh my god...Buffy, I've been trying to k...keep the rest of the girls calm but..."

"Take them upstairs now" Buffy motioned to the other girls on the stairs.

Wesley nodded dumbly for a moment then snapped into action ushering the hysterical girls upstairs and finally Buffy was alone with him. Spike was unconscious. She found it hard to even think of him as Spike. She ripped the bottom of her shirt off, going into Slayer mode and forgetting that this was actually someone she cared about.

She wrapped the shirt tightly around the gaping wound that had once been his arm to cut off the blood pouring because although Spike had no circulation the cold, dead, blood would gush from him anyway. Buffy knew she had to move him but he seemed to be in such pain and the living room was still dangerous.

"Wesley! Fred!" She called up to them frantically.

The pair came running down the stairs and Fred covered her mouth at the sight that lay before her.

Buffy had to act quickly "Wesley can you do a spell or something to put the fire out?"

He nodded and ran upstairs swiftly to get a book and some materials.

"Buffy..." Fred whispered.

"I'm taking him to the dining room, I'm gonna need your help to cut his clothes off of him" Buffy said as she scooped Spike up under his shoulder, much to his dazed protestations and threw him over her shoulder like a fireman. He was warm to touch, as a vampire he was never warm.

Fred just stood there "I..."

"Fred, I need you" Buffy looked at her and the woman nodded, composed as Buffy turned on her heel and carried Spike down the hall to the dining room.

She kicked the door open and carried him through walking to the largest table she laid the burnt vampire down on it and saw he had fallen unconscious again. Fred followed her through and before she closed the doors Buffy heard Wesley chanting a spell to douse the fires.

The Slayer walked to the cutlery draws and pulled out some sharp looking pairs of scissors. She walked over and handed the brunette one pair of scissors; Fred pushed her glasses further up her nose and took a deep breath.

"Any idea how to do this as painlessly as possible?" Buffy asked.

"We should give him something, an anesthetic" Fred concurred.

"Don't have any lying around"

Fred took a moment "Brandy, whiskey or whatever will do"

Buffy ran back over to the kitchen area and peered over the counter finding Giles' bottle of malt whiskey she ran back and handed it to Fred. She placed the bottle to Spike's mouth, his lips gone, and poured it down his throat because there was no danger of drowning him as Spike didn't have to breathe. The whole bottle was downed so there was no margin for error.

"Buffy, his arm" Fred said cautiously "That...that won't heal, right?"

Buffy looked down "Let's just concentrate on the burns"

"Right"

Then a few minutes later to let the whiskey start its work the two women set about the gruesome job of cutting Spike's clothes off. They had been burned and melded into his skin and when they managed to remove sections pieces of gooey skin came with them. Spike was wearing denim jeans which was as bad as it got and Buffy pulled his half burnt off shoes off taking a lot of flesh with them. Luckily his T-shirt peeled off a little easier and after hours of work Spike lay naked and bloody in front of them. There was nothing sexual about his nudity; this was too painful so that Buffy didn't even want to watch. He was blistered and ragged even worse where his clothes had been ripped from his flesh and with a peeling head and no lips Buffy began to think he looked like a crash test dummy, a morbid, scary one.

"Have we got enough bandages?" Buffy said suddenly after their moment of silence "You're not suppose to let air get to burns right?"

"Right. We should get as many bandages as we have and some cellophane" Fred said.

Buffy nodded "I'll go to all the bathrooms and get the bandages you stay here, get the cellophane and start dressing the worst looking ones"

Buffy ran using all her Slayer speed to the bathroom upstairs ignoring the sounds of the girls talking she opened the cabinet and threw everything out pulling all the bandages that she could find and being that they had a lot of Slayer they had quite a few bandages.

"Buffy?" It was Dawn.

She stopped and turned to her, aware her hands and clothes were covered in Spike's blood "Dawn go back to your room"

"Let me help. It's Spike...right?" She bit her lip; worried "Is it true? About his arm..."

"I have to go. Stay here" Buffy turned and ran down the stairs then visited the other two bathrooms and pulled all the bandages from here and a few dressings for the minor wounds then she sprinted back to the dining room.

Fred had already started wrapping Spike's calf in cellophane and Buffy dumped the stuff on the table as she started to dress the more minor wounds on him, his other ear, a few of the marks on his chest and the one side of his torso weren't too bad. Then she picked up the bandages and wrapped his arm up in that too. Then she wrapped the bandages in a long winding wrap around his ribs as Fred had done his other leg and his feet.

"What about his head? And his lips?" Buffy asked.

"Can't do anything about the lips, we could wrap bandages around his head. As a vampire he won't need to be bandaged up for more then a day. He'll still hurt and won't be able to move too well but he'll be okay" Fred tried to sound positive "Shall we get him to a bed?"

Buffy nodded "My room. We'll shut the blinds, keep it dark and...okay, let's do it"

Buffy carefully as she possibly could lifted Spike again and he grunted then said nothing again, drifting in and out of consciousness. She lead them up the stairs and to her room thankful that none of the girls came out, including Dawn and she lay him down on her bed, this shell of the man she had known. Buffy walked around to the window and closed the blinds even though it was night she did not want Spike to get badly burned the next morning. She then closed the curtains for extra protection leaving the room so dark she could barely see.

Buffy left the room unable to look at him any longer and she shut the door sitting down outside Dawn did reappear then and she sat next to the weary Slayer on the floor.

"He came back just...just for _this _to happen" Buffy's voice was raspy.

"Buffy," Dawn said quietly "Spike will heal the burns, tomorrow he'll already feel better"

"What about his arm?"

Dawn was silent.

Buffy put her head in her hands then she ticked her eyes up, angry, cold "Those psycho face swapping demons are gonna pay so bad..."

**A/N: Man, I. AM. EVIL. Ask me how! **


	12. Dance of Pain

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am a cruel tyrant to Spike, I admit it. Strangely, I wrote this fic before "Damage" where Spike got his arms cut off. Which is kind of freaky. **

**15**

P_unch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch._ That was all that ran through Buffy's mind that morning as she stood poised in front of the punch bag down in the basement. She kicked she punched she sweated and she felt a little better. Then the Slayer made her way over to the treadmills and began at a brisk pace.

Angel had returned home before morning to tell them that Willow had a broken leg, Giles minor injuries and Xander had a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises. She was relieved that on the whole they were okay and that she wouldn't have to worry about them too.

Robin and Faith had stayed at the hospital with them and Kennedy had joined them earlier. Buffy was planning to visit but not just yet, she phoned to make sure they were really all right, just to hear Giles' voice.

Fred was upstairs tending to Spike and the vampire had already healed partially, enough so that his lips were back, ragged but back and his burns had gone from third degree burns to second degree over the course of one night and a little of the morning. Spike was still unconscious and she was glad because she did not want him to wake up and see that his arm was...gone. Buffy knew it had to happen eventually but not yet, god, not yet.

The living room was a blackened mess; the stairs broken and burnt a little and the girls had mostly cleared the ceiling parts that had fallen down away. Buffy didn't know what Angel had done with Spike's arm she only knew that he had disposed of it. She tried not to think about that at all. She had not slept an hour of sleep and she didn't care.

The doors were being repaired as best they could without Xander but the building damage Buffy cared little about.

She jumped off the treadmill and started shadow fighting with the aid of the staff's she had fought Angel with all those nights ago. She twirled and spun all in her own dance of pain, the pain she was promising the demons that had come into her town and messed her life up.

Buffy knew it had to be soon, it had to be soon and it had to be hard and fast. She needed to take the demons by surprise and she needed to kill the remaining ones. They had thinned the herd last night but not enough. There was only the demon Giles, Xander, Spike and Buffy herself but she had never met the demon bitch that had stolen her face. She would do more then meet her soon, she would kill her and then she hoped she might feel better. Somehow, Buffy doubted she would.

Sighing she replaced the weapons and walked up the stairs of the basement to the ground floor. She heard talking, whispering in the dining room and ignored it, she walked over the small remaining bits of dust, plaster and dirt and then turned and strolled up the stairs with the broken railings right to the top. Turning she made her way to her room and stopped outside of the door hearing Fred talking to Spike but she did not know if the vampire was actually conscious or if Fred was just speaking to make herself feel better.

Buffy placed her palm against the door and didn't want to go in.

Unfortunately Fred made the decision for her by yanking the door open at that exact moment and causing Buffy to nearly fall into her. The Texan girl let out a sound of surprise then regained her composure, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Buffy, sorry I didn't know you were there" She said apologetically then lowered her voice "He's been asking for you. Well, really he's out of it most of the time but he keeps saying your name. I think it would do Spike good to have you there. I sent Wesley to buy some blood from the butchers, incase he gets hungry again"

Fred gave her a courteous nod and moved passed the Slayer walking down the hall and then descending the stairs and Buffy watched until she disappeared out of view. Buffy took a deep breath and stepped into her room, which was now dark and dank, closing the door behind her.

She walked over and sat in the chair by the bed and looked at Spike for the first time since last night. The bandages and cellophane would have looked comical if it didn't look like such agony. Fred had thrown a blanket over the bottom half of him, to protect his modesty. His head was now in bandages but his face looked much better, she couldn't see the bones in his face anymore and the skin was mostly just a red/pink colour with a few patches that were slightly worse. The ear that had looked torn and ready to fall of was still partially ripped but not so badly, just a tiny tear and some peeling skin. His lips were bruised and tender, a little peeled but at least they were lips. Buffy noticed a few strands of dark blond/light brown hair sticking out from the bandages on his head and realized it was his natural hair color, his hair was growing back over his pink, scarred head. Spike's chest still looked bad in places but in others he was completely healed and a few patches were pink and looked sore. His remaining arm, from what she could see of it that the bandages didn't cover seemed to be healing well. All this stopped Buffy from looking at his other arm...or lack of one. She braced herself and looked. There was nothing there, just the bed, his arm had been completely severed from the shoulder down. Whereas yesterday the wound had been ragged and bleeding it had now mostly healed up and had started to get a smoother roundness to it as his body adapted. It made her want to cry, knowing the reaction Spike would have.

"Buff..." The voice croaked and wheezed as Spike's chest shuddered, skin flaking.

Buffy reached out to take his hand when she realized it wasn't there so instead she just spoke "I'm here"

His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open his eyes "Buff..."

"Don't wake up. Go back to sleep, you need to rest" She said soothingly.

"Buffy...I..." He groaned "I feel...like...shit"

The Slayer smiled "Really? You look good"

He laughed and it wracked up a terrible cough, more skin falling off in flakes and he wheezed moaning in so much pain "Don't do...that"

"Sorry" She whispered "Get rested"

"I need...bl...bl..."

Buffy picked up one of the packets of blood Wesley had fetched and opened it pouring it into a mug she bought it to the deteriorating vampire's mouth. He took a few deep gulps and rasped harshly then took another before he sighed and passed out. Buffy placed the mug back on the nightstand and stood walking around the room she crossed her arms over her chest to make herself feel better then she let out a little sob and bit her lip to stop herself. She didn't want Spike to wake hearing her cry. The Slayer stepped out of the room and walked to the banister leaning on it and taking a few deep breaths to regain composure.

Then she heard Willow downstairs and turned running down the stairs and saw the redhead hopping through the front doorway with Kennedy following close behind. The witch stopped and gave her a little wave still finding it obviously difficult to maneuver on the crutches.

Buffy jumped the last step and hugged her friend nearly knocking her over "Willow! They let you go?"

"No they kept me prisoner but with the help of my Slayer girlfriend I escaped" Willow grinned sardonically "So, big mess yesterday. Looks clean"

Buffy nodded "What about Xander and Giles?"

"They're saying Giles might be able to come out later today but Xander has to stay in for another night just to be safe"

The Slayer nodded again and Willow nodded the two old friends looked at each other neither one of them wanting to start the conversation. Willow had seen Spike burn and get shot and Buffy didn't know how to talk about it. Kennedy, sensing the tension, quickly excused herself and left.

"How is he?" Willow asked quietly.

"Second degree burns now. Gotta respect the vampire healing system" Buffy cleared her throat.

The witch looked solemn "Can't fix severed limbs though"

"Yeah, _that_ would be the flaw" Buffy sighed "I just...I feel like I don't want him to regain consciousness properly because this will kill him, Willow. Again"

Willow patted her shoulder "Spike's been through a lot in his undead life. I think he might be able to...no, there is no coping here. He's lost an arm"

Buffy ran a hand over her hair "I can't believe I just let it happen. I could have helped him more –"

"Buffy no!" Willow shook her head vigorously "That Spike demon...you couldn't have hurt him"

"I could've made him come after me, distracted him, pushed Spike out of the way of that bottle...then maybe he would have been strong enough to..."

Willow slapped her and Buffy was more shocked then actually hurt by it, Willow gave an apologetic face and looked nervous "Sorry, Buffy, but you were getting kind of hysterically depressed"

"It's a thing I do" The Slayer replied.

"So, is he awake now?"

"Was a couple of minutes ago but I think he needs to rest more" Buffy said, "We on the other hand need to come up with a plan to kill these demons till they are dead"

Willow nodded then stopped "What did you do with the bodies? You know, of Angel and me...I mean the evil us"

"Angel got rid of them, I don't want to know how"

"Oh" Willow seemed a little sad "Maybe we should have buried them"

Buffy looked at her "They were demons, Willow. Not human"

"Yeah but...one of them looked like me"

"Looked like but wasn't"

The witch nodded and the two of them walked slowly, or in Willow's case hobbled, to the dining room where everyone seemed to go a lot quieter when she entered. Dawn waved them over to where she and Andrew were sitting and Buffy wondered if her sister was purposefully spending more time with him.

They made their way over and Andrew shifted uncomfortably.

"Willow, does the leg hurt a lot?" Dawn asked sympathetically.

"Only when I move...or stay still" Willow smiled thinly.

Andrew shifted again "I had a cousin once that had a broken arm, which is almost like a broken leg. Not that I meant to talk about arms. Who needs 'em?"

Dawn elbowed him sharply "Sorry, Andrew tends to forget that speaking with your mouth full is bad"

"My mouth's not full" Andrew frowned.

"It is, your foot is still in there" She rolled her eyes.

Buffy smiled a little "Well, let's get her sat down before she breaks the other leg"

Willow and Buffy sat down on the spare seats and Buffy glared at the other girls who stared at them, gradually they turned back and carried on with their conversations. Dawn, who sat opposite her, looked Buffy in the eyes and nodded her head at her. Buffy nodded back and looked up as Wesley placed a tray of breakfast in front of her, she shook her head but he gave an insistent look.

"Have you found anything yet? On how to kill these demons, remove the spell they're using?" Buffy asked as she half-heartedly sipped the glass of apple juice.

Wesley sighed, looked ashamed "I'm afraid not. These are little know rituals they are using, possibly ancient. As far as I know a situation like this has not arisen for many years although I'm sure there must be better documentation of it somewhere"

"I could help. Reading won't hurt the leg" Willow suggested.

Wesley smiled thinly "Thankyou that would be a lot of help"

Willow struggled up and Wesley took her elbow to help her as he walked with her slowly out of the dining room. Buffy finished her apple juice but pushed the tray of breakfast toward Andrew who smiled and started munching heartily.

Dawn gave her a disapproving look "You should eat something"

"Last thing on my mind" Buffy replied.

"Unfortunately," Fred was suddenly there and she leaned down to talk quietly with the Slayer "It's not the last thing on Spike's mind. I think we're soon gonna need more blood, the more he has the better and quicker he will heal. The less pain he will be in, Buffy"

Buffy stood, businesslike "Okay, I'll go to the butcher's and get some more"

Fred nodded slowly "Not sure cold pig's blood's the best thing. Well, I guess it's all we can offer him since there aren't exactly people lining up to get bitten"

The Slayer looked at the girl "Are you saying with human blood he'd heal faster?"

"Yes, he would" Angel stood in the doorway, barefoot.

Buffy and Fred walked over to him and the three of them convened at the foot of the stairs in a small group.

"What are you saying?" Buffy asked.

"Just that those demons won't wait long before they attack again, Buffy. They'll hit us when we're still weak. We need Spike back in the game as soon as possible" Angel looked at her for a long while.

The Slayer glared at him "You think he'll just be able to pick himself up and carry on anyway? You don't know him very well, Angel. Spike won't just get over this, hell, no one would"

"You're right" The vampire shrugged "But so am I. They will attack and if Spike is at least _capable_ of defending himself then we have a better chance, _he_ has a better chance"

"So what am I supposed to do, huh? Just go out and drag some helpless person off the street so Spike can have a snack?" Buffy clenched her fists.

"No, of course not but there are certain dealers of human blood and –"

"No way, Angel, no way" She shook her head "I am not gonna buy from creeps like that"

Angel nodded "I respect your decision. I'll buy from them"

Buffy couldn't believe him "Have you gone completely wacko? You will not pay guys who kill humans to supply blood to vamps, I won't let you"

"Fine, then what do you suggest we do then?" He looked at her.

"I'm going to the butchers"

She turned on her heel and grabbed her jacket as she walked out of the doorway, which hadn't yet been repaired. Buffy realized she would have to go back and get someone to open the gates then changed her mind and instead just scaled the wall easily and jumped off landing on the other side effortlessly.

Halfway through the journey to the butcher's Buffy suddenly changed her mind again and veered off in the other direction. She was already at the end of the street before she realized she was heading to the demon's lair. As she came closer she crouched down and checking it was secure she ran to the back gate and jumped over then climbed the ladder to the roof again. She walked to the skylight but there were no demons to be seen in the house. Buffy cautiously lifted the catch from the skylight and opened it. She listened for any sound of movement and, hearing none, lowered herself through the skylight and down silently to the dining room table. The Slayer climbed down and looked around at the moderately furnished and decorated house, it looked like any normal family home. Except it housed body-snatching demons.

Stealthily she moved into the kitchen but there was nothing of interest so she made her way back through the dining room and into the hall, she had to choices – the basement or the living room. Knowing demons and their twisted minds Buffy chose the basement door. As quietly as possible she turned the doorknob and opened the door. She descended the creaking stairs and prayed she would not be heard.

Wishing she had brought a flashlight Buffy made it to the bottom and had to wait for her eyesight to adjust. The basement was filled with junk, like mostly everyone's in America. Old paint cans, rags, newspapers. She was about to leave when a tiny sound vibrated through the room. It could have been a mouse but still Buffy had to check it out. Turning and walking deeper into the darkness another sound came and she turned the corner to look under the alcove beneath the stairs.

There sat a young girl, early twenties with long brown hair, blue eyes that glistened with tears and her hands and legs were bound with rope, a gag tied around her mouth. Seeing Buffy the girl began to weep and tried to shift away. For a moment Buffy wondered why she was so freaked out and then she remembered that one of the demons had her face.

Buffy put out her hands in a defenseless gesture "Hey, girl I know who you think I am but I'm not one of those guys"

The girl shook her head vigorously and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm human. Well, actually a Slayer but I am not a demon"

"We won't fall for that one" Came an older, wearier voice.

Buffy a little startled looked deeper into the shadows and saw a woman, earlier forties with kind, sad eyes who reminded her a little of her mother. That was when Buffy realized the girl looked like Dawn a little and that these two were about to be the newest recruits of the demons.

"Listen, I'm for real" Buffy noticed the older woman had managed to work her gag off so it hung around her neck "We don't have much time to get out but we have to be really quiet. Please, trust me"

Buffy leaned down toward the girl who tried to push backward; she grabbed the bindings around her wrist and snapped them easily then did the same with the bindings around her feet. The girl looked shocked and as Buffy was freeing the other woman she undid her gag and spoke.

"You're really not _her?_" The young girl asked.

Buffy shook her head "No, I'm the one she's impersonating"

"How do we know you're not lying?" The other woman asked as she was freed.

"You don't but if you want to get out of here, come with me"

The Slayer stood and motioned them to follow, the women stood and stretched their legs then followed practically on tiptoes after Buffy. They moved slowly and quietly up the stairs and when they reached the top Buffy shut the basement door silently. She used hand motions to show them the way. They got to the dining table and Buffy pointed to the skylight. The younger girl climbed up onto the table followed by a boost onto the roof aided by the Slayer. The older woman looked more worried but Buffy took her hand and helped her up then boosted her through the skylight too.

Then, with her enhanced Slayer hearing she heard the sound of footsteps from upstairs. Buffy whispered up to them to take the ladder down to the ground and stay low. She jumped up and caught the edges of the hole in the ceiling. The sound of a door opening upstairs and then more footsteps, closer. She used her strength to swing in a momentum and pull herself part way through. Footsteps coming down the stairs. She pulled herself up onto the roof and grabbed the lid of the skylight quickly lowering it and placing it silently back. Just then Evil Giles entered the dining room and Buffy rolled out of the view.

The Slayer moved quickly to the ladder and found the two women waiting for her in the backyard. She motioned for them to stay low as she reached the ground and they both crouched. Buffy unlatched the gate and cursed as it squeaked. She went through first and then closed the gate behind them. The three women heard the backdoor of the house opening from the backyard in which they had just been moments before and Buffy ran low and fast, jumped over a clump of bushes and could hear the two women close behind.

They made it to the end of the road and turned the corner before Buffy turned back to them "Do you both have homes?"

"She's my daughter," The older woman said putting her arm around the girl.

"Just incase do you have anywhere else you can stay?"

"My sister's place?"

"Good, go there now"

The two women nodded and thanked her then they ran and Buffy didn't blame them. All these innocent people involved in this because they bared a slight resemblance to her friends and family. It just wasn't right. Soon the demons would find their prisoners gone and they would attack, Buffy needed to warn the other and realized Angel's statements about needing Spike were more evident now then ever before. She ran home all the way asking herself silently _What am I gonna do now?_

**A/N: What _will_ Buffy do? Ooh, ahh! **


	13. Plenty of Stakes in a Slayer's Room

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews both for Rekindling...and Home Truths. And, yeah even I sometimes get that problem where it says "chapter does not exist" but it does come on eventually. Patience is a virtue....or so I've heard.**

**Rated R for some strong language.**

**16**

Buffy ran into the hallway of the Slayer's Sanctuary and looked around for anyone to tell, she made her way to the dining room but no one was there. She turned and sprinted down the basement to see if they were training but it was empty too.

She came back up and called out random names "Wesley? Angel? Willow? Dawn!"

"Buffy? We're up here!" Wesley's voice came down.

She turned and ran up the stairs, went through the winding hallway and eventually found them all in Dawn's room, cramped packed to the brim with girls. Wesley had a book in his hands and was apparently telling them some kind of story that they all seemed engrossed in including Andrew. Even Angel stood in a shady corner looking mildly interested.

Buffy burst into the room panting and they all looked at her shocked "Uh, we may have a problem"

She told them the story of going to the demon's house and Angel argued with her about how stupid she'd been and she argued back until Wesley separated them and suggested they get ready for battle.

"But Giles and Xander are still in hospital and Spike is out..." Dawn looked around worried.

"Maybe not" Angel looked at Buffy "He could be up and about in a few hours if he gets a regular fix of human blood"

Buffy sighed "Fine, I'll do it"

"That's probably not a good idea, Buffy" Wesley said, "If you're too weak to fight as well, we're...."

"Screwed?" Rona offered.

"Yes" He nodded.

"I'm a Slayer, I can take blood loss and the blood will be even better then human blood for Spike, right Angel?" She looked at him pointedly.

He hung his head "Right"

"You're not the only Slayer" Dawn pointed out looking around at the girls.

Buffy nodded, looking grim "Anyone gonna offer themselves as a meal?"

No one spoke.

"Didn't think so" The Slayer sighed, she peeled off her jacket on her way out of the door.

She was almost to her room where Spike lay when Angel came out and she turned to him, expectant. He gave a 'be careful' look and she nodded then entered the room and closed the door behind herself. The room was dark and gloomy but Buffy strode over to the bed anyway where Spike slept. She didn't think Spike was strong enough to morph face so she grabbed up a knife of hers and slit her arm.

Buffy sat on the bed and carefully cradled Spike's head in the bed of her other arm, his eyelids blinked up at her as he stirred a little. Without a word she pressed the bloodied cut to his mouth instantly Spike's injured lips latched on to her and a creepy analogy of a baby suckling at it's mother came into Buffy's mind. She shook the thought away and closed her eyes.

When the time came for Spike to stop he didn't and Buffy had to wrench him off of her as carefully as she could. She opened her eyes and the room swum for a minute before going back to normal, she noticed a trickle of her blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Buffy grimaced and stood slowly making her way to the door.

"Bu...Buffy?" He rasped.

"Rest " The Slayer whispered and slipped out of the room quietly.

She made her way downstairs after going to the bathroom and bandaging her cut. People were rushing backwards and forwards getting weapons and fire extinguishers but Buffy didn't think they'd try the same trick twice.

Wesley was on the phone at the hospital calling Robin and Faith back immediately and making sure that Giles and Xander were still faring well. Willow sat on the couch writing down protection spells and getting wards and ingredients ready. Buffy walked down to the basement through the melee and grabbed up the scythe, swinging it purposefully. She practiced with it, made sure she still had the moves then came back up stairs and kept it in her hand as she walked around inspecting everything. She asked Wesley to station small groups outside as well and got others to rush the job of fixing the front doors back on, just to gain valuable seconds.

-------------------------------------------

Soon an hour had passed and Buffy made her way back up to Spike. He looked better already, first-degree burns. She knew she could only loose a pint more or she would be too drowsy to be much use to anyone.

"Buffy?" Spike turned his head and looked at her

"Hey, you" She smiled and then checked his legs to make sure they weren't too bad but they were mostly healed perfectly. Then she sat next to the wincing Spike and pulled her bandage off again.

He shook his head "No, no...I don't want..."

Buffy wanted to get this over as quickly as possible before he noticed his arm, which she wondered if he still felt and that was why he hadn't noticed. She had read somewhere you could sometimes feel severed limbs as though they were still there. She pressed the cut to his lips and he shook his head but then the vampire part of him took over and he sucked deeply onto it, face morphing to vamp as he fed. Soon Buffy was feeling woozy and she prized the stronger Spike off of her with more force this time. She stumbled to the door and pressed the bandage to the cut.

"What's going on...Buffy...?"

She left without answering him and made her way to the bathroom where she kept iron tablets incase of excessive blood loss. She popped a couple of pills and then drank some water. Walking back downstairs she found Willow who told her the place was swathed in protective wards Buffy nodded and told the redhead to go upstairs and look after Spike because, injured, she needed to stay out of the way of danger.

Buffy found Dawn in a small group and her sister was instructing the girls to stick together in small groups and watch each other's backs. Buffy nodded at her sister and then saw Andrew clutching an axe and standing in a corner, sweat beading off of him.

"It's okay, Andrew" Buffy said then cocked her head "Tell you what, I want you to go down to the hospital and keep an eye on Giles and Xander. Take Dawn with you"

The boy nodded gratefully and dropped the axe; sprinting over to Dawn he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door much to the girl's protest. It wasn't that Buffy didn't know Dawn could handle herself but Andrew was freaking out and those two were buddies, besides her sister...anyone really, wouldn't be much use against these demons.

Another hour had passed and it had just started to get dark when a roar of terror and pain ripped from upstairs, deep and unyielding. Buffy turned as did the rest of the girls and she guessed Spike had regained consciousness and had _realized._ A moment later and there was a crashing sound followed by Willow's yelp.

"Buffy!" The witch yelled.

The Slayer hefted the scythe and ran toward the stairs she started to go up it when Kennedy and a couple of others began to follow her. She shook her head and made a motion for them to stay, Kennedy didn't look happy about it but did as she was asked. Buffy took the stairs three at a time and reached the landing. Willow lay in a heap with her back pressing against the banister, a grimace of pain stretched across her face. The Slayer ran up to her and knelt down.

"Will, you okay?" She asked, concerned.

She nodded "Ow, yeah. Buffy, Spike...he woke up and then he...saw and threw me out, he's...he's..."

Buffy nodded back "It's okay, go downstairs, be with Kennedy" She helped her friend up and then the witch hobbled down the stairs.

Buffy turned to her room door just as it slammed shut and the sound of the lock being turned was heard. She walked over and pressed her ear against the door; weeping, whining and an odd humming was coming from in. Then suddenly it turned into full on screaming again and Buffy was worried for his safety.

"Spike," She spoke softly to the door "Spike, please, calm down"

"_You_!" He roared, and it seethed with acid "You didn't tell me! Bitch! I fucking hate you, you _fucking bitch_!"

Something was ripped from the walls within and thrown against the door so it thudded and she jumped back, she would have to break the door down but she was hoping to calm him down first.

"Spike, you were unconscious, I couldn't tell you. I knew...I knew it would kill you" She placed her hand against the door "Please, Spike just open the door"

"No! No, this is _my_ place. _You_ can't come in here, no one, no one, only me" His voice had gone quiet, she might not have heard it if not for her own Slayer hearing.

Buffy had thought this might be a possibility, Spike might go insane but she hoped he hadn't sunk that far yet, she needed to pull him back up, keep him with her "Listen to me, I know...I know that your arm is gone and nothing can replace that but, Spike, I need you on board"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_" He spat "I didn't realize you wanted to use me as a shield again, Slayer. Please, take me downstairs and get my other bloody arm cut off! Do you know how long I'm gonna live with this? As a bloody cripple? Do you? Forever that's how long! I should have stayed dead, died at least for a purpose but now I have to live with this and with you! The image of you in my mind! You did this to me! I can't live like this!"

"Don't say that, Spike" She said gently "I'm glad you came back"

"You would be! Got your old lapdog back, do bloody anything for you I would and don't you bloody know it? You used me before and now you're doing it again!" He screamed "It should be you with a fucking stump where your arm used to be"

Buffy nodded to herself and felt tears well up in her eyes "You're right, Spike, it should have been" It was nothing more than a whisper but she knew he heard it.

No sounds came from within the room and Buffy listened hard, she could hear the curtain blowing in the slight breeze, the creak of the old pipes that ran through her walls but she heard no sound from within from the vampire.

"Spike?" She slammed her fist against the door "Spike!"

There was a pause "You know what I've worked out, Buffy? That I don't mean much at all to you. I don't blame you; I'm not worth a lot. Been a worthless idiot most of my life and undead existence but I thought that, just maybe, you cared for me a little. That's what you said before I died, right? You said you loved me, I knew _that_ wasn't true but I thought that at least she trusts me now"

"I do" Buffy replied, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Then trust me on this Buffy. I'm better off dead"

"No, no!" She shook her head vigorously.

"_Do_ you care for me, Slayer?" The voice was expectant.

Buffy took in a deep breath "I do"

"Then you'll let me do this" Spike murmured "There's...plenty of stakes in a Slayer's room..."

Buffy stood back and kicked her leg out with a vicious kick knocking the door from the hinges. The door flew into the room, the dark, dark room and hit the floor with a thunderous crack. Buffy dropped the scythe and ran in.

"No, don't look at me!" Spike yelled.

All she caught was a flash of his pale back as he jumped out of the open window. The Slayer ran to it and peered out as the vampire hit the ground in a roll then clawed his way up, skin shining with the moonlight.

"Spike!" Buffy called after him.

He jumped up, scaled the wall and jumped over out of her sight, she heard his footsteps retreating. Buffy groaned Spike was naked and still injured a little she just hoped he would be all right. Then the sound of yells from downstairs drew her attention and she ran out of her room grabbing the scythe back up on the way out as she made her way down to be severely overpowered and practically helpless.

Now she hoped she would be all right

**A/N: Poor Spikey. I bet reviews would make him feel better. :) **


	14. The Train Graveyard

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I do it all for the fans! (and my own selfish impulses but, shh! Tell no one!)**

**Rated R.**

**17**

Chaos reigned downstairs, girls ran everywhere, Buffy spotted Faith and Robin working as a team to defend the group out on the front lawn from the demon who had stolen Xander's identity. Buffy twirled the scythe then jumped down to the floor and pushed her way out of the doorway into the front law where a battleground was taking place. Buffy looked around but could not see Evil Buffy or Evil Spike anywhere it seemed only Evil Giles and Evil Xander had been sent, probably because they knew their counterparts were at hospital.

"Hey, Slayer, cool" Evil Xander swatted Faith away and walked over to Buffy, they met in the middle of the lawn "Been meaning to talk to you again. So, how's your boyfriend then? Life as a deformed vamp must be hard" He smirked.

Buffy smiled bittersweet "You'd know all about being deformed, Clone Boy"

"Ooh, that just cut to the bone" He laughed "You know, sweetheart, once this is over I'm thinking about asking you on a date. What do you say?"

She made like she was thinking about it "Um...I'd rather die"

"That can be arranged" Evil Xander charged at her.

Buffy sidestepped and the demon careened past her before whirling back around and running back to her. Avoidance was the key so when the demon swung his fists at her almost faster then she could see but she dodged every hit with a series of moves that kept her out of harm's reach.

The Xander demon withdrew a step, panting "Come on, Slayer. Come and get me"

"Yeah, because I'm gonna fall for that" She rolled her eyes "So, where's my twin anyway? Seems kind of shy, or is she...it afraid?"

He chuckled "Maybe she's waiting for the big finish"

"You don't know?"

"I'm not about to share it with you that's for sure" He replied "You shouldn't have stolen those bodies from us"

Buffy's jaw hardened "They were people, not _bodies_. Asshole"

With that the demon ran at her again and Buffy went with evasive tactics again, she could keep it up for a while. However the demon was fast and managed to grab her in a bear hug around the waist, he lifted her off the ground and squeezed until her ribs felt like they would turn to powder.

Something struck the demon's force field and he let go of her and turned to see Faith holding the scythe Buffy had dropped somewhere along the line. Evil Xander grinned and grabbed the scythe trying to pull it right out of her hands. Buffy drew his attention back to herself but Evil Xander still managed to strike Faith on the side of the head knocking her unconscious.

"So, why are you doing this?" Buffy asked, distracting "What exactly do you gain from taking our identities?"

"Power, status and well, it's really a secret" Demon Xander motioned her to come to him.

She started to approach when a gas canister suddenly erupted onto the yard and then another, Buffy was far enough away it didn't affect her but soon everyone else was scrambling for air and coughing then falling unconscious. The wind cleared the gas and Buffy saw with shock that everyone - Robin, the girls, everyone had fallen unconscious and it looked disturbingly like a pile of bodies.

"Looks like it's just us then" Evil Xander whispered to the side of her.

"Don't forget me" Evil Giles stepped up to the other side of her.

Buffy tried to run a fraction too late and each demon grabbed hold of one of her wrists, wrenched her backwards and threw her into a tree. Her spine felt like sparks were flying up and down it and she yelled out before she had time to think they were on her again. A punch from Xander, a kick from Giles, her head smashed into the tree, a knee to her gut, a roundhouse kick to her head. Buffy sunk to her knees and then someone was grabbing her up and she was flying through the air tumbling to the ground headfirst. Her chin skidding along the grass, grazed now and bleeding, her teeth chattered in her head and one dislodged. She groaned as things turned black for a moment then she spat the tooth out followed by a dribble of blood. Buffy got up slowly to her hands and knees and was knocked back down by a hard kick to her back.

A hand grabbed her around the back of her neck and lifted her off the floor. She dangled there by her neck; feeling like her head was going to explode. Then Evil Xander tossed her to Evil Giles and he threw her back like they were playing a bizarre game of catch. Evil Xander threw her to the ground and then put his foot underneath her and kicked her up high into the air. She twirled in mid-air and hit the ground crashing.

"Ohh..." She was done, she couldn't fight back, and she was out of luck "...crap..."

Evil Xander and Evil Giles knelt down on either side of her and Evil Giles pulled out a blade. With a flick of the wrist he slit the back of her shirt open. Xander pressed his palm against the back of her head and shoved her face down into the ground. Buffy was bruised and battered and she couldn't move as Evil Giles began to cut deep striations into her flesh.

Buffy screamed and then Evil Giles slumped to the side. The Slayer moved her eyes up to see Giles, the real Giles, standing above them with a broadsword in his hand. He swung it down and plunged it into the demon's back. Then, bam, he was dead.

Evil Xander reared up screaming and then, bam, an arrow sliced through the side of his head and lodged midway through. Giles rolled her over and she looked up, blinking and saw Xander, a bandage pasted to his head and a bow and arrow in his hands. He smiled at her a little.

"I don't understand" Buffy rasped.

"Andrew and Dawn told us" Giles explained "So we discharged ourselves and came here as soon as we could. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, the cuts aren't that bad" She shrugged.

Giles nodded "And everyone else...?" He looked around.

"Sleeping gas" Buffy groaned as she sat up and winced at the cuts in her back "But Spike...he's gone and I have to find him before he hurts himself"

Her Watcher sighed "Buffy you are in no shape...."

"Giles, you and Xander get back to hospital I'm gonna go find him" She stood slowly and ignored the pain.

Giles nodded and handed her the scythe "If you have to do this at least be armed, incase"

Buffy gave him a reassuring smile and made her way to the open gates that had been busted by the two demons. She walked through and pushed them shut then made her way out into the streets, she had no idea where Spike would go but seen as he was new to the town she wasn't sure Spike knew where he was going either.

She walked through the streets and wished she had a nose like his, able to track anyone._ Angel could_. The thought flashed through her brain and she was running back to the sanctuary, throwing the gates open and looking for him but she could not see him. Willow came out of the house on her crutches and frowned, hobbling up to Buffy.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" She asked.

"Where's Angel?"

Willow's frown deepened "He left after you. To help find Spike"

"Dammit" Buffy groaned "If Angel finds Spike first...Willow can you do me a locator spell?"

The witch nodded "Sure" She pulled some herb out of her pocket sprinkled it on the floor and spoke a few words of Latin.

The herbs on the floor swirled into a map of the town and one glowed a bright yellow. It was down at the old abandoned railway station. The place was creepy, old forgotten carriages in the train graveyard. Plenty of creatures hung out there. It was the perfect place for a vampire like Spike.

"That easy huh?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded "That easy"

The Slayer thanked her and then she was running again, running fast and hard ignoring the stares she got from passer-by. If a blond running through the street carrying a scythe was the strangest thing they saw in this town then they were damned lucky. She ran through the town, then turned a back road and swept down that. She guessed she looked like a blond tornado.

By the time she reached the train graveyard it was a lot darker and a sheen of sweat made her clothes cling to her body, her hair plastered to her forehead.

"Spike!" She yelled, "I am not in the mood for playing games. Show yourself"

There was no sound, just a rustle of paper blowing across the rickety lines.

"Coward" Buffy spat, knowing the predictable outcome.

"Me?" Came his voice "I'm a coward. Come now, Slayer, you know better than that"

"I thought I did"

There was a pause; the voice softened "You look hurt"

"That's what you get when you don't have any back-up when the demons come a-calling" She could not pinpoint which direction his voice was coming from so she turned in a circle as she spoke.

"You have a whole bloody army"

"Gas canister. Really could have done with some vampire 'don't need to breathe' help"

He chuckled "What about Angelus?"

Buffy frowned "I...don't know where he was"

"Bloody typical" Spike snorted "When the going gets tough he legs it"

"Looks who's talking"

He sighed "Yeah, well. I'm dealing with a few personal issues right now. Like, the fact that I don't have a left arm!"

"Spike," Her voice was gentle back, get some rest. You don't have to see or speak to anyone but you must be cold"

"I'm a vampire. We don't have body temperature"

"Spike, please"

The crunch of gravel sounded underfoot from behind her and Buffy turned. From behind an old, rusted train carriage stepped Spike. Her eyes swept over him, his hair was shorter now and brown from growing back in his natural colour and his eyes were hollow inside. His face looked drawn and he still had the odd patch of burnt or healing flesh. Spike's arm had healed into a soft stump, which her eyes wouldn't let her see for a moment because with him up and walking and talking he looked...unfinished. Buffy found her eyes gliding over the rest of him, the naked rest, and she turned away blushing.

Spike jumped behind the train again "See, you can't even look at me!"

"No, it has nothing to do with that," She walked up to him "It's just you're...naked"

Buffy peeked around the edge of the carriage and Spike was pressed up against it. She reached out to take his hand but he closed his eyes as if ashamed to let her see him like this. Buffy took his hand anyway and pulled him into her. She closed her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, not a heartbeat could be found. She wouldn't lie that him being naked wasn't making this slightly more different from a normal hug but she tried as best she could to push it aside. A moment passed and Spike's breath caught, he slid his arm around her and rested his face on top of her head.

"I can't even do this properly now," He said and then she felt him crying against her.

The Slayer held on to him tighter and she breathed in him, his scent, so relieved that he was all right if not intact completely. His hand traveled up to delve under her hair stroked the back of her head and his touch was ice cool it made her shiver.

"Does that feel like death?" Spike whispered "Like death's hand touching you"

"I've felt death before but I don't remember the actual dying part" Buffy replied.

Spike pulled back and cupped her face in his hand "_This_ is death"

He leaned down and caught her bottom lip between his, pulled on it then released. Buffy looked into his sad eyes, he had a soul now but she couldn't see it. He had been damaged in that fight not just physically but something in his soul had given up or at least was _about_ to give up.

Spike kissed her again but this time it was deeper and it felt desperate, if he needed to draw strength from her then Buffy wouldn't stop him. Her hands twined around his neck and she opened her mouth for him.

"How can you," Spike jerked back from her so abruptly she nearly fell "How can you let me do that? When I look like this"

Buffy picked up the scythe she had dropped before and made her way to the rusty carriage door purposefully "Because it doesn't matter" She swung the scythe and sliced the old padlock off of it easily.

"It doesn't matter" He muttered scornfully then frowned "What are you doin'?"

"Seeing if there's any clothes in here for you to wear. Flower Meadows townspeople must have had a weird day; naked vampire running through the streets and girl with a scythe" Buffy murmured as she climbed up into the carriage and it was so dark but she had expected that.

Spike climbed in after her "Dark, musty. Could be my next home. If I'm around that long"

"You will be" Then she noticed something "Oh, hey, look they have some pretty nice stuff in here. Satin drapes...there's even a long tablecloth type thing of heavy velvet. They traveled in style"

"Uh, hello? Lost an arm over here" He still stood by the door, sullen.

"Sorry. Clothes, clothes" She began searching, she reached up high to search for old suitcases but found none then bent down low all the while aware Spike was watching with hawk eyes.

Buffy walked further down the carriage it was dusty and smelt of mold but she would bet with a few candles and pillows Spike could work wonders, if he was serious that was. She found a trunk at the end of the carriage and hit the scythe handle against the lock breaking it off. On top of the trunk was an oil lantern and she dug a match out of her pocket and lit the thing, creating a dim yellowish light she was grateful for. Buffy lifted up the lantern and the trunk lid and dust plumes flew at her, making her cough incessantly. Finally she waved the dust away and saw that inside lay clothes, old-fashioned, dusty clothes but at least they were clothes.

"Hey, Spike," Buffy turned "I found some –"

The carriage door slammed shut and she jumped at the heavy and reverberating sound. The Slayer was in complete darkness save for the lantern she still carried with her.

"Spike?" She whispered.

Suddenly a cold hand arm wrapped around her waist from behind her, freezing her bare skin. Buffy took in a sharp intake of breath. The Slayer turned toward him and the garish light from the lantern hollowed his features, his skin looked molded to the bones in his face. Spike reached out and took the lantern from her placing it back on top of the trunk lid. Now she couldn't see him again but she could sense him and Buffy got it, he didn't want her to see him.

Lips landed on hers and before she had time to respond they were gone and had moved down to the line of her jaw, he nudged her chin to the side with his lips and then kissed the dent in her neck underneath her jawbone. The butterfly kisses reached her collarbone and Buffy still got it, Spike needed some sort of familiarity because his life had been changed so much recently. She caught his face in her hands though she could not see it and planted her lips on his forehead, his lips, and his chin.

Spike's hand reached up to the collar of her jacket and he tried to push it off but couldn't so Buffy shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor before running her hands down his chest and kissing the hollow of his neck, his chest. Spike grabbed a handful of her hair and breathed her in before kissing her long and slow on the lips.

Buffy got onto her knees and kissed his belly button, letting her tongue flick into it, his body shuddering. She kissed her way down his abdomen and ran her hands up his legs around to his back.

Spike groaned and sunk down onto his knees in front of her his arm wrapping around her and pulling her down on top of him as he lay down on the carriage floor.

"Buffy," The vampire gasped into the darkness "God, I wanted this. I wanted it to be right, though, perfect..."

Buffy wrenched her top up over her head and threw it to the side then unbuckled her jeans and pulled them off, resumed her position on top of him, straddling his waist "There's no such thing as perfect"

"There is. You"

She laughed a little, sadly "I'm not perfect and neither is this"

Spike groaned as she moved above him his hand trailing up her arm then down her back making her writhe "Then what is this?"

Buffy grabbed up the velvet tablecloth and pulled it down on top of them, enveloping their bodies as she pressed herself against him. The lantern light flicked over their moving bodies. In between kisses she whispered,

"_This _is death"

**A/N: Spuffy! Spuffy! Spuffy! :) **


	15. Thanks, Slayer

**A/N: Well, due to great demand (and keep it comin') here's another chapter of my fevered imagination - **

**18**

Through the heavily curtained windows only a few slithers of sunlight came in through the dusty windows and flittered across her closed eyes. As she breathed in through her nose Buffy could smell the mildew and dust floating through the air and instantly knew she was not in her room. The Slayer had experienced this feeling before, sometimes in dangerous situations she had to sleep wherever was safe and convenient.

However as she flickered her eyes open and darkness greeted her she wasn't sure if it was really morning at all. The train carriage floor was hard against her back and cold and the velvet blanket was thrown partly over her but left one leg bare and so she quickly shifted her limb back under.

The Slayer groaned and sat up slowly, her back was killing her from lying on such a hard surface she looked around and could see no detail just outlines of shapes as the tiny cracks of light illuminated just dust floating through the air mostly.

Buffy rubbed the back of neck and yawned then she looked down beside her and Spike wasn't there. Buffy stood quickly and called out his name. When there was no reply she cursed and picked up her clothes pulling the wrinkled items on hurriedly. Once dressed the Slayer went to the windows and pulled the heavy curtains open instantly blinding herself with bright sunlight. The dust from the curtains flew through the air and choked her into a coughing fit.

When the dust settled she saw that on the table, written in the layer of thick dust Spike had scribbled a message down with the tip of his finger. It read: _Thanks, Slayer_. That was it; that was all there was. She looked over to the chest where she had found a pile of old clothes last night and saw Spike had taken some and then taken off.

"Vampires...they're just so grateful" Buffy rolled her eyes, it was time to leave

Besides she had to find Spike now. Again.

Kicking the rusty door open was harder after the night she had had but the Slayer still managed it easily. Jumping out onto the gravel she reached back and slammed the door shut behind her. Then Buffy was twirling the scythe around with her as she set back on her long walk back home; maybe Spike had gone back. That would probably be too easy though.

By the time she did manage to get through the newly fixed gates by saying the password it was late morning and Buffy just wanted a shower and something to eat.

"Hey, Buffy" Dawn greeted her at the door "You look rough. Did you find Spike?"

"Oh yeah" Buffy spoke quietly then rolled her eyes "Well, I found him then lost him again. He isn't here?"

Dawn looked worried "No "

"I think he might just need a little time," Buffy said putting the scythe down and hanging her coat up, working the cricks out.

"And Angel?" Her sister questioned.

"What about him?"

"Didn't he find you two? Willow said

"he went out to find Spike and, well, he hasn't been back. So, we assumed he was with you, lying low or...whatever" Dawn arched an eyebrow wryly.

Buffy shook her head, frowning "I never saw Angel"

"What? "

"I never saw him"

"Buffy he's been out all night, he didn't come back" Dawn looked at her, wide-eyed.

The Slayer felt the sudden need to find Angel but she was aching badly and the slashes that Evil Giles had inflicted on her last night burned, the pains had not been improved due to the...situation with Spike last night. Check – no rampant vampire sex when dying of aches and pain – she made a note to herself.

Buffy went to the phone and called Giles at the hospital, told him about the Angel situation and he told her that it was best not to worry and that it was possibility that he had to take shelter somewhere else when sunlight hit, Buffy also mentioned the possibility that he might be in trouble. Giles told her he was coming home now but he insisted that she rest and get some sleep and that he and Willow would work on finding Angel. She had protested at first but the more Giles kept reinforcing the idea of a shower and some sleep the more tired and hurting Buffy felt. She finally agreed and hung up, walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Angel could take care of himself and Giles was probably right, he was probably just laying low for the day and he was fine. Buffy kept reminding herself of that all the way through her painful shower as the water stung her wounds and she even kept telling herself that as she crawled onto her bed and fell into blissfully ignorant sleep.

--------------------------------------------

When the glass shattered downstairs Buffy reacted instinctively even in her sleep, she had already jumped off the bed and her eyes were not yet open. That was the mark of a true professional. The Slayer ran out of her door and down the stairs not armed but that seemed less important then actually being downstairs to protect her friends.

All her pain was gone as she leapt the last ten steps and landed on the level ground in crouched position, she turned and ran toward the living room from which she was certain the breaking glass sound had come from. It was Spike that stood in the room which now seemed whole and perfect, even though it had been burnt badly by the fire, just like the vampire himself although you wouldn't know it. Spike had both of his arms perfectly formed and attached to his body. Even more bizarrely Buffy knew it was Spike and not the demon that was impersonating him – she could just tell.

He looked different, though, there was darkness in his eyes that she hadn't seen since the last time he had tried to kill her before he got the chip in his head. The corner of lip lifted when he saw her and he widened his eyes a fraction and then let them fall back to normal size, an eye flash, the thing he always did back when he was the predator and he thought of her as prey. Of course he was dressed in his usual Spike apparel – black jeans, boots, leather duster with the addition of a red shirt over the T-shirt that she hadn't seen him wear for a long time.

Buffy faced him down, not sure why she felt the need to, but had to anyway. The Slayer's fingers twitched in anticipation of something she never thought she would feel again towards Spike – the anticipation of a fight. He felt it too; she knew it because she knew him, even him in this slightly different outer shell.

"What is this?" She felt herself say but didn't know where it came from.

He shrugged, pursed his lips then he lifted his eyebrows "Guess we'll find out one day what we are"

Buffy shook her head "I never asked what we were...I asked what this is"

"Same question, luv" He replied and then began circling around so she too had to circle him, like boxers in the ring, panthers in the night "To work out what this is all about we have to work out what we are all about"

"What do you even mean?"

Spike smiled a smile that she rarely saw on him, one of melancholy "When it comes down to it Buffy, and I mean when it _really _comes down to it...life or death, blood boiling, heart pounding, sweat pouring, knees shaking comes down to it, would you Buffy the Vampire Slayer really choose me?"

She frowned "What?"

He rolled his eyes "You'll get it. Unfortunately, it'll be too late by then. Then again that's always the way with life, eh? Kickin' you when you're down"

Before Buffy had a chance to asked him any more Spike jumped at her and he seemed to be suspended in mid-flight for a moment, his face morphing to vampire. Then, even though she had enough time to move when this suspended animation happened, Spike carried on his trajectory through the air towards her and crashed into her making her hit her head hard on the floor.

She heard herself whisper one word "Angel"

Blissfully ignorant darkness fell upon her.

------------------------------------------

When Buffy really awoke this time her eyes sprung open instantly and she sat bolt upright in bed, this time the pain did zigzag it's way across her back and down her side but she did her best to ignore it. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood too fast, so that her eyes saw dots, but that was not Buffy's main concern at the moment. She dressed quickly and then ran down the stairs pulling her hair into a band at the same time and really hoping that dream hadn't meant anything.

The Slayer turned as she got to the bottom of them stairs and saw the living room was still blackened by the flames that had licked at it, she let out a breath not of relief but just because she hadn't breathed since she had woken.

Buffy ran into the canteen and skidded to a halt in the doorway as everyone turned around to look at her like she was a crazy person. Buffy looked at the clock on the wall that told her it was already late afternoon she had slept far too long. She walked briskly over to the table where Willow, Wesley and Giles were hunched over books and she sat down in front of them.

"Please tell me you found Angel"

Giles sighed and looked old beyond his years "Buffy...no...no, we didn't "

"Why didn't you wake me?" The Slayer was getting frantic "Has Spike been back?"

"No" He said even more wearily.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked again.

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose "You needed to rest Buffy, you were hurt badly and needed to sleep so that you could recuperate –"

"Recuperate!" Buffy's voice was rising and girls were turning to look "Giles, we don't know where Angel or Spike is, me recuperating is the last thing on my mind"

Giles' voice rose also "Yes, well, maybe it shouldn't be. You need to look after yourself Buffy, you can't always do everything and Angel and Spike are both big boys, they can take care of themselves"

"They're also vampires who fry in the sun!" Buffy stood so abruptly that her chair screeched along the floor and everyone turned to look.

The Slayer turned on her heel and walked out of the canteen but she heard footsteps behind her and knew it was Giles. She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and pulled on some boots then she went down to the basement and retrieved the scythe and a couple of daggers. When she came back up the stairs Giles was leaning against the front door blocking her exit.

"Buffy," Her Watcher said softly "You understand that I have your best interests at heart, Spike and Angel –"

"They are my best interests, Giles," Buffy's voice softened also and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying even though she didn't know anything had actually happened to the vampires but, knowing their track records, it had, "I love him"

His shoulders sagged and he stepped aside from the doorway "Do you need any help?"

"I have to do this alone," Buffy said pulling the door open "I am going to find them and then...well, I haven't figured it out that far on but I'm betting I'll come up with something"

Giles nodded and the Slayer walked to him and gave a short but intimate hug, his warmth surrounded her for a moment and she let it before she drew back and turned to leave from the door. She was half way down the path in the afternoon darkness when she heard him call out to her.

"Buffy, you said you loved _him_. Not _them_" Giles looked her in the eyes "Whom do you love? Spike or Angel?"

Buffy paused, then shrugged "Don't ask me Giles. 'Cos I don't have a clue"

**A/N: Dreams are fun. Remember that kiddies! Review, my dears. **


	16. Bad Soap Opera

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Sorry the dream was "el bizarro" (hee hee) but it was Buffy's dream not mine! And dreams usually are bizarre. Oh and if you thought the last few chapters were confusing ....**

**19**

She didn't know where to start looking for either of them but she doubted that wherever they were they were there together. Spike, she didn't think, was in any immediate danger the Slayer figured he just wanted some time to himself but Angel had gone missing and not called and he would never do that unless he was in danger.

So Angel was in danger and considering the only real type of danger they had had at the moment were the clone demons she decided that their lair would be a good place to start looking for him. Buffy could have taken help with her but it would pretty much be moot because as far as any of them knew the Spike and Buffy demons were the only ones left and Giles and Willow etc wouldn't be much use against them – it would have been handy to have Spike along but that wasn't gonna happen.

The Slayer passed a few people on the streets but none looked particularly shocked to see her carrying the scythe around anymore, she guess the word had definitely spread about the Slayer Sanctuary. It was bad in a way because it meant they lost the element of surprise but then Buffy had always wondered how long they would be able to use the excuse that they were a 'abused women' home.

"Hey, lady"

Buffy turned and saw a young boy stood behind her; he was about fourteen, blond, blue-eyed, every parents dream kind of kid "Yeah?"

"Are you her?" He asked, eyes widening, "Are you her?"

"You are gonna have to be more specific kid...I have to go..." She sighed and turned back around to keep walking.

"Are you gonna rescue him?"

Buffy froze and turned to look back at the boy "Rescue who?"

"Angel, of course"

Buffy walked up to him, a step away "How do you know about Angel?"

"Everyone knows about Angel!" He grinned "And Willow and Giles and Faith! She's hot; I mean you are too..."

"How do you know all this?"

"Everyone knows it" The kid shrugged "Oh, hey, do you think you'll be able to do it? Save him from those freaky demons that stole all your identities...? Oh, hey, you might be the demon! Crap!"

Buffy watched with much confusion as the teenager turned on his heel and ran away from her as fast as he could. She looked on for a few minutes before she turned, shook her head, and ran toward the demons lair where, strangely enough, the kid had informed her Angel was being held. She rounded corners in blurred speed and got even more freaked out when people started coming out of their houses to watch her and cheer her on.

"Go Buffy!" One yelled.

"Save him! He's soo gorgeous!" Cried another.

"Kill 'em, girl! Kill 'em!"

The Slayer was more then just puzzled but she decided her puzzlement could wait until Angel was safe and sound and then she'd work on this mystery. The demon's house loomed ahead and she slowed then came to a halt as she saw Spike, the Evil Spike, leaning against the porch pillar casually and waiting for her. He nodded at her and lit up a cigarette, took a puff, and then beckoned her over with one hand.

Buffy felt the tingle up her spine, the one that told her she should not go in there because they knew she was coming and she had no back-up and that left her with a way big disadvantage. That tingle had always prepared her for the worse but had never stopped her walking into those situations anyway. She had once referred to it as her 'spider sense' and that was an accurate term as any...if you knew much about Spiderman.

She shifted the scythe slightly in her hand and then walked slowly and purposefully toward him. They both knew she couldn't hurt him and they both knew she was going into that house without a struggle.

Evil Spike moved toward the front door and opened it for her, the leather of his long duster cracked as he moved. He wore leather pants, a black shirt and the duster and boots and he was every bit the look-alike of Spike. Buffy moved past him into the door, always keeping one eye on him, she could smell his scent of smoke, blood and death just like her Spike.

Evil Spike shut the door behind himself as he followed her inside through the entrance hall which all looked very nice and normal, pastel shades, wooden flooring somewhere so...human. Yet so demon, obviously.

The demon walked around and past her and made it clear that she was to follow him and so she did she followed him like lamb to the slaughter. He walked down to the basement door and opened it, turning the light on and illuminating the darkness. Buffy's senses screamed at her not to go down there, not with him, here. However Buffy's heart reminded her that Angel was here and her heart always won over her senses no matter how foolish that was.

The stairs down the basement reminded her of her own one, in fact the whole house was similar to hers yet it was a place of evil and that was not similar. She reached the last step, remembering the last time she had been down here and rescued the two women that the demons had been planning to meld with or whatever they did.

Now though Angel lay on the floor of the basement, the middle of the floor, with his wrists and ankles bound in thick sailing rope. He was shirtless and his back seemed to be covered in black dirt like coal maybe. He looked up at her and shook his head indicating that she should not have come here at least not alone.

Buffy went to run to him but Evil Spike grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, kept her in place. She tried to shake free of his cold hand; she hated this demon for hurting Spike the way he had. Angel apart from being tied up and dirty looked unharmed. Her eyes studied him looking for even the slightest cut but she could not find it, he looked at her with his brown eyes and told her that she needed to get out of there now. She shook her head refusing and instead gripped tighter on the scythe while really wishing she could slice off Evil Spike's head of with it.

"Hey, you," Came a voice she definitely recognized "I've been looking forward to this for a long time now. I had hoped it would be under better circumstances but..."

Buffy looked up from Angel and saw herself striding confidently from the dark shadows, arms loose at her sides and an easy expression on her face. Now, this demon she could fight but as she tried to pull away from Evil Spike he gripped hold of her wrist tighter to keep her where she was. Evil Buffy was dressed in much more slutty apparel then the real Buffy would have been seen dead in. She wore a black halter neck top that showed _way_ too much cleavage and a pair of leather pants that were _way_ too tight, with knee high lace up boots. Her hair was down in soft shiny golden waves and her eyes were ringed heavily with kohl, her lips painted a very dark crimson.

"I can't get away with that shade of lipstick," Buffy pointed out, looked herself in the eyes.

Evil Buffy smiled "I think you can. Do you, Spike?"

"You can get away with anything, luv," Evil Spike grinned, giving Evil Buffy a lusty look.

Buffy looked at Evil Spike and her own counterpart and sighed "You two? Kind of taking the copying my life thing a little too seriously"

"Ooh, can we keep her?" Evil Spike asked eyeing up Buffy "We could have some good times, the three of us, some _very_ good times..."

Buffy grimaced "Eww..."

Evil Buffy smiled "Much fun could be had but I'm willing to bet she's not up for that idea, are you honey?"

"I don't think no would be a strong enough word," Buffy said firmly "I came for Angel"

"I'm sure you did but you realize that this is a trap of the biggest kind, right?"

"Yeah, I figured"

"I figured that you'd figure but what I didn't figure on was that you wouldn't figure on bringing any of your little friends," Evil Buffy frowned "Did any of that make sense?"

Evil Spike shook his head "Very little, luv"

Buffy had had enough of this, when Evil Spike wasn't ready she suddenly shoved away from him and made a run for her demon double. She leapt over Angel who lay on the floor and jumped into herself, which was very weird indeed. They hit the floor already fighting and as Buffy tried to use the scythe against Evil Buffy the demon slapped it out of her hands and it went skidding over the floor. Buffy punched the demon in the face and, God, was it weird. She had discussed it with Dawn before but hitting someone that looked like her in the face felt stranger then she could have imagined. It felt even more strange when she felt her double punch her in the face, that, and she felt a lot of pain.

Buffy straddled Evil Buffy and grabbed her around the neck, strangling her. She heard the withdrawing of a weapon and turned expecting Evil Spike to be coming for her but instead she saw something much worse.

"Get off of her, now!" Evil Spike said through gritted teeth as he wrapped his arm tighter around Angel's neck as he held him up against his own body, Angel's hands tied behind his own back.

Buffy slowly released the pressure on the demon's neck and stood turning around to face her two old boyfriends, or at least one old boyfriend and a fake.

"Good choice, luv," Evil Spike nodded and he pressed the point of the stake a little bit harder into Angel's chest over his heart.

"Don't kill him," Buffy warned.

"Yes," Evil Buffy stood "Don't kill him. I'm not done with him"

Buffy turned to look at her demon double and arched an eyebrow, the way she had said that had sounded vaguely obscene and then Buffy saw the way Evil Spike's eyes flashed with a little hurt and she had to wonder whether Evil Buffy had the hot's for Angel and Evil Spike was jealous. It was like a bad soap opera...and it was exactly like her life.

"Buffy," Angel rasped because the arm was still around his neck "Get outta here!"

"She can't leave now," Evil Spike grinned, fire back in his eyes "The festivities haven't even begun to start, yet!"

Evil Buffy smiled and walked past her towards the demon with white blond hair. She walked up behind him and curled an arm over his shoulder and down towards his chest behind Angel's back. Buffy watched as Evil Buffy took the bottom of Evil Spike's ear between her teeth and pulled on it a little, she whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle dirtily.

"Do I have to see the show?" Buffy feigned boredom.

Evil Buffy looked up at her "You lived the show, honey"

The two demons laughed at that and then Evil Spike turned his head toward his evil girlfriend and kissed her long and deep. Buffy started to move toward Angel but one of Evil Spike's eyes opened and fixed on hers as he tightened his grip on the stake at Angel's heart. He proceeded to kiss Evil Buffy, with god knows how many tongues involved, whilst watching Buffy and she suspecting it was half to make sure she didn't come any closer and half for his enjoyment.

Buffy turned her eyes to Angel who looked really pissed off and motioned to Buffy that he was going to make a move against Evil Spike but she shook her head, it would do them no good because they couldn't hurt him and Angel was tied up anyway. The person they really needed was –

"Well, luv, you never show me that much affection," Spike said from his position on the staircase and they all turned to look as he jumped over the banister and landed in-between the face stealing demons and Buffy.

Spike was dressed in clothes that Buffy never would have betted on seeing him in and she realized they were the old clothes from the train carriage. He wore a white shirt with large billowy sleeves, laced up at the neckline but loosely enough that you could see the top of his pectoral muscles, it looked like something out of one of those period dramas – one sleeve was tied up against his body to keep it out of his way. He also wore beige pants that he had tucked his shirt into and knee high boots, Buffy looked at him and was reminded of the scene in Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy but Spike was way hotter and also with only one arm.

"Well, well," Evil Spike grinned, keeping the stake at Angel's heart "It looks like Long John Silver has arrived! Instead of a peg leg, give the man something for his arm!"

Spike laughed grabbed a section of the stair banister and pulled it off, twirled it around like a samurai sword "You haven't got _it_, mate. You haven't got what it takes to be me. So, come on then I'll take all of you Nancy's on, with one arm!"

Evil Spike laughed and threw Angel down to the floor and then ran at him, a wicked grin on his face, and stake ready to stab him in the heart. Spike grinned an identical grin and brought the wood down to hit Evil Spike on the head. The demon fell to the floor where Spike proceeded to hit him over and over again.

Buffy took the opportunity to launch her own attack on the demon with her face. Evil Buffy caught her in mid-air as she had been attempting to leap on her and threw her headfirst into a wall, very much dazing her. The Slayer slid to the floor and groaned, rolled out of the way just in time before her own scythe nearly decapitated her. The blade instead clanged into the concrete floor and sparks flared up, Buffy jumped to her feet and turned to see her evil twin wielding the weapon of the Slayers.

"That doesn't belong to you," Buffy spat "Just like my face, my body and my life doesn't belong to you"

Evil Buffy twirled the scythe around "Possession is nine tenths of the law, honey"

"Stop calling me that"

"What would you prefer? Buffy? That would be a little confusing"

"No, it wouldn't," Buffy said getting into a defensive stance "You call me Buffy and I'll call you bitch!"

As she ran at her mirror image Buffy was vaguely aware of the fact that the two Spikes' were still fighting and that even with one arm her Spike was holding his own. Angel was still struggling on the floor trying to worm free of his bindings and she knew that if the rope weren't as thick as it was Angel would have been able to snap it by now. These demons really knew what they were doing, she realized, it made her think that they had been studying them for a long time.

The scythe came up toward her face and she blocked it by catching the handle, which ended up in a major cat fight between the two Buffy's and she wasn't beneath a little girly fighting when it was necessary. Buffy kicked Evil Buffy in the shin and the look on the demon's face was one of hurt and disappointment. Buffy just shrugged and grabbed the scythe back from her before delivering a snap kick to Evil Buffy hard enough that she fell to the floor on her back. Buffy twirled the scythe and brought it up high above her head ready to bring it back down onto the face-stealing bitch.

That action got interrupted by a strong-arm curling around her neck and lifting her off the floor, Buffy was betting on Evil Spike. He twirled around and let her go and Buffy flew through the air and hit her head against the stone steps.

Blackness.

**A/N: I make no apologies for confusing the hell out of you. All will be explained...probably. This is so stale it's like stinky yak cheese in Willow's bra but – REVIEW!**


	17. Who's it gonna be?

**A/N: This chapter was so long I had to split it. Oh and complexity they name is Rekindling Old Flames...**

The first thing Buffy noticed as she stirred was the smell, the smell of death. She knew that smell because she worked in it every day of her life it was like a thick blanket enveloping her and it had become something that she was very much used to even if she was not yet comfortable with that.

It was cold where she lay, she felt gravel between her fingers and she spat dirt from her mouth, the chill wind whipped around her.

It was the sounds that finally got her to open her eyes. The sounds of chanting, not ritual or sacrificial chanting but the chanting that reminded her vaguely of a football or basketball match. Her eyes opened and all she saw at first was the golden brown dust of the ground that she lay on. Then Buffy slowly, clutching the side of her head sat up and the cheers rose abruptly, screams of exhilaration and excitement. It was needless to say that these were screams Buffy was not used to waking up to. Screams of pain, terror and fear she was used to but not ones of encouragement and rapture.

She blinked and the sight that greeted her nearly took her breath away. Buffy Summers was sitting in the middle of a stadium that reminded her of the pictures Giles had shown her of the old gladiator theatres from ancient Rome.

Of course as far as she knew Flower Meadows was not home to one of those stadiums so she had to figure that they were in the athletics stadium which had been covered in dust for the clay soccer that took place some weeks. It wasn't the actual structure of the round stadium that reminded her so much of the gladiator stadiums it was that the stands were filled to capacity with people screaming her name and holding up signs that said things like 'Go Buffy!' and 'Buffy we love you'. It was bizarre to say the least and for a moment she thought she was dreaming.

Buffy looked up above her and saw that there was no roof on the stadium and that, instead, she could see the night sky, dark and full of stars, beautiful really. The screaming caused her to look back down again and she was confused. Why was she here and why were people shouting her name like she was the next Kobe Bryant or whatever?

Buffy stood and everyone in the stands stood too, jumped up and down and screamed their cheers of encouragement at her. The Slayer, for her part, wasn't sure what they expected her to do...a little song and dance routine maybe? No, for a strange reason she had a feeling they were out for something a little more entertaining.

The Slayer's head still hurt like a bitch and the continuous chanting was not doing anything to help that. Buffy looked down at herself and was more than a little surprised to see she was wearing a long white silk dress. It was sleeveless but straps held it up and the bodice fitted tight against her, pushing her breasts up and offering them to anyone and everyone. It floated down over her hips with plenty of room to move her legs all the way down to the ground where it dragged through the dirt – such a shame.

Her head throbbed and as her fingertips danced along the bruise that was appearing there Buffy remembered how she had hit her head in the first place. The demons. She spun around and was greeted with a sight that would stay with her many years down the line, always crystal clear and sharp with no hope of her ever forgetting a single detail of it.

The crowd noise level hit fever pitch as she saw what had been behind her and was now in front of her in all of it's macabre glory.

Buffy's eyes widened as she saw Spike and Angel both dressed in evening formal suits each tied to giant stakes pushed firmly into the ground.

There were large stacks of wood piled around the foot of each of the stakes and both vampires were tied securely with rope tied around their stomachs and their hands fixed at the back of the stakes no doubt tied tightly also. One thick length of rope was tied around each of their necks and around to the back of the stakes to keep their heads from lolling and Buffy was betting, though she could not see their feet beneath the stacks of wood, that their ankles were tied tight too.

She froze though she knew she should be running to free them, to take in the sights of her two slumbering lovers. Angel's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful even though Buffy knew that he was unconscious and not sleeping. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and black bow tie. The jacket fit him tailor made tightly over his broad chest and shoulders, the sleek lines complementing him perfectly.

Buffy's eyes moved to Spike, he too looking as peaceful as he had done for a long time. His tuxedo jacket was white matching his hair to perfection. His pants were black and his bow tie too, his shirt fitted tight against his chest and one arm of his jacket was pinned up against his shoulder. The suit also complemented Spike's sinewy body, his lean, hard, muscle.

Buffy realized that the demons had probably used their counterparts to do the fitting on – that they had never intended on killing Spike or Angel, it had been part of the plan to keep them alive. To make Buffy suffer.

"Spike!" She yelled and started running towards them "Angel!"

Buffy felt hands grabbing at her arms and pulling her back, she fought against them but they were strong and eventually she was pushed to her knees on to the dirt floor. Her arms were held behind her back and she was pushed forward slightly so she had to crane her neck upwards to look upon the two vampires.

"Now, now," She heard the familiar voice say, "Can't have you ruining the show"

Buffy looked behind her and saw Giles holding her down, Giles and Xander. The confusion must have shown on her face because they both laughed and Giles pushed her head back to face the vampires just in time for her to see her evil clone step out from behind Angel's stake. She clapped loudly and the sound from the audience died down and then eventually fell to a hushed whisper.

"We got reinforcements," Evil Buffy told her motioning to the two demons that held her back.

They had made more and now she was in deep.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Buffy's eyes locked onto ones that were identical to her own, yet so very much different.

"Well, I thought that was fairly obvious," Evil Spike swung out from behind Spike's stake, a wide grin on his face "We're burning your boyfriends alive"

"No!" Buffy struggled against Evil Giles and Evil Xander pushing back against them but she could not harm them, could not shake them because their spell was too powerful. They pushed her back down and tightened their grip on her till it hurt so much she cried out.

"That's not exactly true," Evil Buffy looked over at her paramour and tsked before she looked back at the real Buffy "We're burning one of them"

"Why?"

"Because, these people came here for a blood boiling, heart pounding, sweat pouring, knees shaking show and...we're gonna give it to them" Evil Buffy grinned with triumph.

The crowd roared to life again, clapping, whistling, some of them booing the demons but only in a good-natured pantomime way.

Buffy turned to look at the crowd and yelled as loud as she could "What the hell are you all doing? This isn't some kind of game! How can you stand there and cheer when they're gonna kill people? How can you do this?"

Her answer was a loud crescendo of screams and shouts, celebration and whooping and all of the things that told Buffy that they were either hysterical or they were under a spell of some sort. She turned and saw how the demons reveled in all the attention they were getting, they grinned and kissed each other, loving every minute of it and suddenly Buffy understood it.

"This is what you want..." She spoke, loud enough so that they could hear "You want to be famous, popular, you want..."

"Power " Evil Buffy smiled looking into her eyes.

Buffy looked at her, gritting her teeth and with hatred in her eyes "And this was the only way you could get it? To become my friends and me? To do this?"

"Please," She rolled her eyes "Everyone knows that Slayers are the new 'in' thing"

"They know you're not the real me, I mean, hello? I'm right here" Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah, but everyone loves a good villain" Evil Buffy grinned "Besides, it's not _really_ the human world we care about, it's the demon one. With a stunt like this we will be revered. Say, you know what? I think it's time to wake the guys up, huh? What do you all think?"

She addressed the crowd and they all began to cheer and clap and scream for her to do, to do it but all Buffy wanted was for them to keep talking and leave Angel and Spike alone. She had wanted to stall whatever they were planning but now it seemed inevitable. She too watched as the two lead demons, Evil Buffy and Evil Spike, each picked up cattle prods that had been lying against each of the stakes and turned them on. Buffy knew what they were going to do but she still flinched with pain when they each brought the tip of the prod to the chest each of the vampires. Both Angel and Spike's eyes shot open and they let out cries of pain as their whole bodies convulsed from the shocks the prods were giving them.

"Stop!" Buffy screamed.

And they did.

Angel and Spike let out moans and groans and looked around not sure where the hell they were or what was going on. Eventually, though, both sets of eyes rested on Buffy and she felt their confusion in the weight of their gazes.

"So, back to the number one question, luv" Evil Spike twirled the cattle prod around like a showman as he looked at her "Who's it gonna be?"

"What?" Buffy looked at him.

"Who's gonna burn?" His evil eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Buffy, who?" Evil Buffy stood between the two stakes and held her arms up in the air "Who's it gonna be? The brunette or the blond? Pacey or Dawson? Chachi or Richie? Starsky or Hutch?"

Spike groaned deeply "I resent...being compared to that prat Dawson..."

"...Ditto...but with the Chachi thing..." Angel rasped.

"You can't ask me to choose," Buffy said, looking her mirror image in the eyes "You can't ask me to do that"

"I think I just did. Come on, girl, one of them gets burned and the other you get to keep...get to live happily ever after with..." Evil Buffy leaned a hand against each of the stakes, eyebrow arched.

**A/N: Are you confused? I am...and I know the ending. But it will all be explained. Maybe. : ) Review.**


	18. A Decent Epitaph

**A/N: Thanks for all the support. **

Buffy snorted "You really expect me to believe you're gonna let me live?"

"Sure. You'll live. Of course, we'll lock you and your chosen lover boy away someplace you won't ever escape but you'll be alive," Evil Buffy smiled "We're not completely heartless"

The Slayer rolled her eyes "More likely is you don't want to kill me because another Slayer will be called"

"Well, yeah. There are enough of your filthy lot already" Evil Spike spat on the ground "Bloody bitches, stalking around in the night and killing us. Think your so high and mighty, makes me sick it does. There are hundreds of you...we don't need one more"

Buffy took a breath "You really think that the other Slayers, my friends, aren't gonna come looking for you and kill you?"

"How can they? Only you could hurt me, Slayer," The female demon said "And you'll be in captivity"

"And only he could hurt me," Evil Spike looked at Spike and snorted "And that isn't likely, is it?"

Buffy looked at Angel, looked into his warm brown eyes and he nodded slightly at her, told her to make the decision and not to worry if she didn't choose him. All in that one glance he sent out his message to her – that he loved her, he trusted her and whatever choice she made would be the right one.

Buffy turned to look at Spike, his beautiful blue eyes looked back at her and he gave her a devil-may-care grin followed by a wink. He too, would not influence her decision, he too wanted her choice to be _hers_ alone and he certainly wasn't going to beg for his life.

It was too damn hard because they were both so diplomatic about it she would have given anything for one of them to beg her to let them live but it just wasn't their style. Buffy frowned and she scratched that thought because she would not have done anything for one of them to beg her she would have done anything for all three of them not to be in this situation, for them to be reclining on some beach chairs on the sunny coasts of the Caribbean – they of course wouldn't be vampires, just normal guys. She could see it now, Angel with a straw hat on, Spike sipping a coconut drink with a wreath of flowers around his neck. Both would be wearing Hawaiian shirts and shorts with sunglasses perched on their noses, she would be sitting in-between looking killer in her bikini and sarong. But she was really getting off track now.

"Please," Buffy pleaded with the two demons "Don't do this"

"Oh, we're not gonna do this," Evil Spike grinned.

Evil Buffy smiled "You are. You have to choose Slayer. Who's it gonna be? Angel or Spike?"

The demon woman walked around Angel and laid her hand on his chest, brushing her hand all the way across him as she carried on walking toward Spike who she also then placed her hand on his chest and caressed him. She stopped to stand by Spike tied to the stake and then she looked at her Spike, Evil Spike, and she smiled a wicked lusting smile. She leaned into Evil Spike and whispered something in his ear – he looked up at Spike tied to the stake and raised an eyebrow, smirked.

"Tell you what, Buff," Evil Buffy folded her arms over her chest "We'll let the guys both give you some parting words, huh? That should be fun, right?"

The crowd began to scream with excitement again.

Evil Spike marched over to Angel and gave him a very nasty look "You first, pretty boy"

Angel gave him a very similar look and said nothing so the demon pressed the cattle prod into his chest and fired a couple of hundred volts into him making him shake and buck until Buffy cried out his name because she thought he might burn from the inside out.

"Angel, please," Buffy said, _whatever will buy us a few more minutes_ she added silently but he nodded slowly, he got it.

The vampire with a soul cleared his throat, took a few moments "Buffy...I...I'm not really sure what to say, I've never had to talk to save my life before. I've killed, I've fought and I've battled to save my life and the lives of those around me but when it comes down to words I'm not the champion. So, I'll just say it as best I can. I love you. I'll always love you. There will never be any girl who comes half as close to owning my heart the way you do, even when I...went bad, turned evil I still had the memory of how much I had loved you and it was so strong that it made me want to wash away all thoughts of humanity from my mind. But I couldn't. You're always here, with me...in my heart and in my head every second, even when we're apart. I'm not gonna ask you to choose me just because these demons wanna play their little mind games but just know this...I believe in you and whatever you do, I get it. I understand you wholly. Make the choice or don't...get us all outta this alive or get us all killed, I'll take your side every time, Buffy"

The Slayer's eyes were all for him then. She blocked out the crowd, the demons, everyone until it was just her and Angel. She looked into those eyes of his and knew that every word he had just spoken was absolutely true – that he would be in this with her, and everything and anything else until the end. He would follow her into the depths of hell if she wanted.

"Well," Evil Spike snorted and walked over to the other vampire on the stake "That's gonna be a hard one to top. You can see all the tears glistening in the sweet little Slayer's eyes, what have you got to say, mate?"

Spike kept his eyes on Buffy but spoke to the demon "I am not your mate, mate. So back off, yeah? This is a private thing"

"Sure," Evil Spike nodded and then chuckled "It'll be just between you and her...and about nine hundred other people"

"Spike" Buffy looked deeply into those azure eyes.

"Buffy, luv," He nodded "We both know I'm not one to bow out of a fight. I love a good brawl, love it when things boil down to just fist and fang...but this, this is not my thing. I know when I'm beat. So, let's be perfectly honest with each other for once, luv. You love Angel. You do not love me. I've been wracking my brains to come up with something deep and meaningful...a decent epitaph, right? But I've never been an academic, a man of words...the pen is mightier then the sword, well, that never applied to me. I prefer a good sword. We've got history, you and me – it's a sordid history but a history nevertheless. You and Angel...you got this eternal love deal all the bloody seconds of all the bloody days, I see it, even if I didn't already know it. I see the way you look at each other...I'd kill for anyone to have ever looked at me in that way just for a split second. Especially if that someone had been you.

I've already died twice, Buffy, what's one more between Slayer and vampire? I love you, you know it but it doesn't matter...'cos not much does nowadays. Tell you the truth, pet? I always dreamed of having a girl like you. You, me, riding down the gold coast, wind in our hair...you know the deal. Of course, you would probably by driving the bloody bike knowing you" Spike chuckled "But I'd take it anyway I could get. You deserve better than me, you deserve someone who you can trust, who you can give yourself to completely. I'd like to think that was me. But it's not. And it never will be. So, decisions, decisions, pet. When it comes down to it, it's always you who has to make the decision because you're her, _the_ Slayer and still the one and only to me. Thankyou, Buffy Summers, for lettin' me be in your life for a little while"

The Slayer looked at him with unwavering attention and she felt the warm droplets of liquid running down her cheeks before she consciously realized that she was crying. It wasn't wracking sobs, that would come later, but they were trailing silently down her face. She tried to understand what he had just said but it sounded so unlike the Spike she knew. He was worn away; the loss of his limb...the night in her arms had taken something out of him. He was a shell of the man he had once been.

She watched as his lips silently formed the words 'do it'.

"I hate to break up the moment, guys," Evil Buffy spoke suddenly in the complete silence of the stadium and turned to look at the kneeling Slayer "Choose"

"They'll come for me," Buffy said, lips trembling, eyes still on Spike "My friends will come for me and then you'll all burn"

Evil Spike chuckled "Doubtful. See we sent them a few of our other reinforcements. They'll be occupied for a while yet. Long enough time for us to be long gone"

Buffy turned to the crown, desperate "Help me!"

None of them responded, just cheered like it was some goddamn game.

"They're enchanted," Evil Buffy informed her cupping her hand to her mouth as though it was a secret not to be shared.

Out of the corner of her eyes Buffy saw a flicker of light and turned towards it. Evil Spike strolled across the stadium to meet up with someone who from that distance Buffy could see looked like Willow who handed him a torch. They had copied Giles, Xander and Willow again and god knows whom they had sent to the Slayer Sanctuary to keep the gang away. Willow stood slightly to the side of the two stakes a few feet away and started doing a strange little jig with her foot. It caught Buffy's attention and she frowned, the demon Willow looked her in the eyes and Buffy suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Buffy," 

The Slayer shook her head; there was something wrong with her...a headache.

"_Buffy, it's me, it's Willow," _The Slayer turned to face the redhead and narrowed her eyes at the voice in her head _"It's really me, I swear. I'll prove it to you. Remember that time, in high school when you told me you had that dream about Snyder, the one where a loincloth and ringing bells were heavily involved..."_

Buffy had never been so relieved to see her friend ever and she let out a sigh.

"_Okay, Willow, I believe you" _Buffy answered back in her mind, a blush creeping over her face _"How did you get in here?"_

"_I'll explain later. Buffy, we need to act now. Angel and Spike..." _The expression on the Wicca's face was pained.

Buffy gave one swift nod _"I can't do anything about the two demons holding me"_

"_Ah ha! That's where you're wrong, we finally got the spell to reverse their spell" _Willow smiled.

"_Well, use it!"_ Buffy pleaded keeping one eye on Evil Spike and he waved the torch around showing it to the crowd.

Willow looked a little worried _"It will reveal me to them. They'll know I'm not one of them. Then you'll only have seconds to act..."_

"_Do it!"_ Buffy gave her friend and look, a thanks and then turned back to look at Angel and Spike struggling against their constraints as Evil Spike menacingly waved the torch before their faces.

"Who do you pick to die, Buffy?" Evil Buffy asked and took the torch from her lover she dipped it _too_ close to Angel's pyre "This one?"

"No!" Buffy screamed.

"Then, this one" Evil Buffy flipped the torch over.

Before Buffy could scream out again the demon lit the pyre beneath Spike's feet and the flames whooshed to life. Spike scrambled against his binding and Buffy struggled so hard against Evil Giles and Evil Xander she thought she would break her arms. In her peripheral hearing she heard Willow saying the spell and the demons attention turned to her. Buffy felt the magic around the demons weaken and then disappear as Evil Buffy and Evil Spike surrounded Willow. Buffy shot both of her elbows backward one catching Evil Giles in the knee and the other catching Evil Xander in the opposite knee. They both screamed and fell to the floor on their damaged knees. They held onto her arms though and as Buffy pulled and scratched and kicked to get away from them the one sight that filled her eyes was that of the fear in Spike's eyes; his fear of being burned alive. The pyre at his feet got a breeze of air and the flames caught on his pant leg, he kicked and struggled even harder with his bindings. She heard a snap and saw Angel's bindings weaken and give and he was almost free.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as Evil Giles and Evil Xander pulled her roughly down onto her back on the floor "Help Spike!" She managed to scream before the two demons clambered on top of her and began to beat the crap out of her.

But she could fight back now and she did.

She drove the heel of her hand up hard against the demon Giles' nose, so hard that his nose bone splinted and sliced upward into his brain. His eyes bulged and she kicked him away as he began to fall forward. He fell in a crumpled and bloody heap next to her. Evil Xander punched her twice in the face but she had had enough of his crap so she brought her knee up _really_ hard in-between his legs and he gagged and grabbed at himself letting out an inhuman shriek. Buffy punched him in the face then reached up and grabbed his head, twisted until she heard the pop of his neck as it broke.

His heavy body fell on top of her and she lost precious seconds shoving him off and jumping to her feet. Willow was using her magick to break the bindings around Spike as the fire trailed up his leg and sweat beaded his forehead, he closed his eyes and screamed. Buffy started to run to help him until she saw Angel fighting both her evil double and Evil Spike. He was still weak from the cattle prods and being tied up and they were wailing on him pretty badly. Buffy looked back from Angel and Spike and she ran to help Angel.

She grabbed Evil Spike around the back of his neck and threw him to the floor. He looked up at her and grinned, licking his lips sexually. She lifted her boot and stamped down on his face, he let out a groan but when she tried to do it again he caught her foot and twisted her foot painfully. Buffy fell to the floor and he crawled on top of her shoving her head into the ground with both of his hands and pinning her at the waist with his muscular hips. He slammed her head into the ground twice and she could look up enough just to see Willow pulling Spike away from the burning stake, she let out a sigh of relief. As Willow started magically dousing the fires on Spike, Buffy drove her elbow back into Evil Spike's jaw and he fell limply on her. She threw him off and rolled onto him straddling him.

"Fun while it lasted" He sighed.

Buffy killed him.

The crowd's screams droned out everything.

She stood and events seemed to slow down just enough so that Buffy could watch but not stop it. She saw Willow putting out the last of the fires on Spike and him turning to her, a grateful look in his eyes. Angel lay on the floor unconscious and Buffy saw her demon counterpart come up behind Willow with the wooden pointy end of the scythe a fraction of a second before Spike did. Buffy called out Willow's name and started towards her in what seemed like slow motion.

Spike grabbed Willow's arm "Red, move!" He shoved her to the side so hard that she fell to the floor.

Evil Buffy continued her forward momentum and the stake lodged itself deep into the chest of the vampire Buffy loved.

Buffy ground to a stop less than a meter away from Spike "No..." She whispered

His eyes bulged and he looked down at his chest then back up at Buffy, he took a shuddering breath and a stumbling step toward her. He pitched forward and Buffy caught him in her arms, the weight of him made her sink down to her knees with him. She felt his lips against her neck, a whisper in her ear and then he turned to dust. Buffy closed her eyes and felt the dust shower over her, coating her skin.

She took a long deep breath and balled her hands together in fists, handfuls of the dust in her palms.

There was a slight sound behind her, she heard Willow cry out her name.

Buffy whirled around lightening fast and threw the dust, Spike, into the eyes of her demon double.

Evil Buffy stumbled backward arm holding the scythe outwards away as she rubbed at her eyes. Buffy stood and took the scythe from the demon. Whirling around in an arc with the grace of a ballerina Buffy decapitated the bitch.

Then the Slayer sunk back down on her knees with the unconscious form of Angel to her right; Willow crouched down next to her on her left and the crowd's stunned and horrified faces in front of her. Buffy closed her eyes and felt Willow's arm slide across her shoulders. She heard her friend talking but it didn't register.

Spike's last whisper floated through her mind _"Made the right choice, luv"_

She hadn't made a choice. She hadn't made a choice. She had never told them that she wanted Angel to live over Spike. It had been an accident. Hadn't it?

**A/N: Um...please don't hate me? It'll be worth it if you keep reading, Scout's honour!**


	19. To Old Friends

**A/N: Again a long chapter that had to be split in two. **

**21**

Somehow Buffy ended up back at the Slayer Sanctuary back in her room on the bed where Spike had once rested to heal his burns. She was betting Angel and Willow had carried her back. She had spent a long time up there not eating and definitely not sleeping because that would be impossible. She spent most of her time alone going back over the events that had unfolded that night, trying to see if she had made some imperceptible lean towards Angel that condemned Spike to death. She had a line of 'what ifs' running through her mind. What if she hadn't slept that day, would she have found Angel sooner and rescued him without endangering the two vampires...What if she had been able to stall the demons longer...What if they had just come up with the reversal spell earlier...What if she had just made it to Spike those few seconds sooner.

In between those times Willow or Dawn or Xander of Giles would visit her, talk to her as if nothing were wrong, trying to keep her morale up. It had turned out, Willow had told her, that the reason people suddenly knew about Buffy and her friends was that a Professor Dante Green had published a daily newspaper chronicling 'The Life of _the_ Slayer' and that they had become superstar types over night. Buffy had just shrugged at this, disinterested. Giles was taking the professor to court for invasion of privacy and deformation of character...he had written some very _personal_ details that none of them knew how he had found out about. Again Buffy had been disinterested.

Xander had been discharged from hospital and he was now fine, Willow had magically healed her leg so that she could help Buffy in time. Everyone was unhurt and Buffy was truly thankful for that.

She hadn't seen Angel since that night, she guessed he was purposefully staying away from her and that was probably wise because she still wasn't sure what she felt for him anymore.

One evening when Buffy ventured out of her room and downstairs she heard most of the gang in the canteen discussing patrolling tactics and whether a small group should be left back to protect the Sanctuary. Buffy took a breath and walked into the canteen dressed in gray sweats and a navy hooded top. Everyone turned to look at her and stare. Giles stood from his table and gave her his most reassuring face. The Slayer glided over to her friends and sat down between Xander and Willow not feeling entirely comfortable. They both leaned in and hugged her, comforting words whispered in her ear but she didn't feel it.

"You must be Buffy"

She turned toward the voice that had come from just behind her and saw that she did not recognize the man. He was tall, six feet at least, and nicely muscled- broad shoulders, slender waist and muscled thighs. She could tell that even under the dark slacks, black blazer and forest green shirt he wore. His hair was a thick black mop on top of his head and his eyes blazed green. He had a gorgeous dimple in his chin and his jaw was square and masculine. The man gave her a warm smile and there were crinkle lines by his eyes. He held his hand out for her to shake.

Buffy looked the man in the eyes but did not reach for his hand "Who are you?"

"Oh, I assumed you had already been told. My name is Jack, Jack Hevin" His voice was deep, purring with warmth "I am your new local sorcerer. Of course, I'm no where near as good as Willow here"

Willow blushed "Aw, Jack. We both know that isn't true"

He patted her shoulder "Thank you, Willow. Buffy, I feel like I know a lot about you already from those newsletters about you and your friends"

"More than you wanted to know, probably" Xander muttered.

"Are you staying here?" Buffy asked still impassive.

He shook his head "No, I...um...I'm in a hotel a few blocks away. It's really nice to finally meet you, Buffy" He smiled again.

Buffy had the odd realization that this guy was flirting with her, either that or he was incredibly friendly to strangers. Jack's smile was still beaming down at her and she knew she should return it at least out of politeness but she could not. She nodded instead and turned her back on the man looking down at the tabletop where her hands lay. A ripple of awkwardness ran through the table and Willow placed her hand on top of Buffy's gently.

Jack cleared his throat and moved back around to Giles who wanted to discuss something with him. Buffy turned to Willow "Was he...?"

"Flirting with you?" Willow arched an eyebrow.

Buffy nodded.

"That's a resounding yes," Xander spoke to them "Guy was practically asking you to marry him"

"I wasn't sure...it's been so long since anyone flirted with me" Buffy sighed.

"You mean you haven't noticed my advances?" Xander grinned.

The Slayer looked at Willow "I think I have to get out of here. I can't cope with this...the last thing I need now is guys" She stood.

Willow kept hold of her hand "I'm always here"

"I know" She nodded "Thanks"

Buffy turned and left the canteen and she started to go back up the stairs to her room but abruptly changed her direction to turn down the hall and go down the basement. She knew Angel was down there this weekend, he came up every now and then and she knew he was now down there training before patrol. She walked down the steps and saw him running on the treadmill shirtless, his muscles rippling in his back. He did not turn as she reached the bottom step and looked around at the basement room. She saw a pile of clothes folded in one corner, all black but somehow she just knew they weren't Angel's clothes. Buffy started across the floor towards them and then the vampire did turn and notice her.

Angel jumped off of the treadmill and looked at her "Buffy"

"Angel" She stopped by the clothes, folded her arms over her chest and could not look him in the eyes – instead settled on the base of his neck "How are you?"

"I think the important question in how are you?" He picked up his sweater and pulled it on.

The Slayer shrugged "Alive"

"That's not really an answer"

"That's all I got" Buffy sighed, looked down at the pile of clothes "Whose are these?"

Angel cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair "They're...they're Spike's. The clothes you and Fred cut off of him when he was burned"

Buffy looked at the vampire a moment and then crouched down next to the clothes. She started to sift through them, cut up T-shirt, sliced jeans, all charred and completely burnt in places. Buffy placed those clothes back on to the floor and picked up Spike's leather duster. It was completely undamaged because Spike hadn't been wearing it the day he had been set on fire. She ran her hands over the old battered leather and then stood and looked at the coats full length.

"Buffy –" Angel started.

From her body language he could tell that she didn't want to talk to him, he wasn't there as far as she was concerned – this moment had nothing to do with Angel. She slipped her hand into the pocket of Spike's coat and her hand brushed cold metal. She pulled out the silver Zippo lighter and flicked it open, starting the gas. The Slayer moved her hand to the next pocket and frowned, pulling out the talisman that had helped them three years ago against the army of Turok-han. She held it up and it glinted in the light, the tacky looking crystal spreading rainbow lights across the dark basement.

Angel stepped up closer "Is that...?"

"The talisman," Buffy said, handed it to Angel "Here. It was yours to start with"

The vampire looked down at the necklace and then frowned looked up at Buffy with a very sad look in his eyes. She had no time for niceties, not when whenever she looked into those eyes she just felt a raw sort of ache around her heart. What she had lost.

She folded the duster over her arm and turned, started up the stairs and was almost to the door when Angel spoke.

"It wasn't your fault, you know" His voice was gentle "It was no one's fault. Spike...he...he knew that, he didn't blame you"

Buffy took a deep breath, shoulders tensing and didn't look back as she said, "Since when did you know what Spike thought?"

"Buffy," He started up to the stairs.

"No, I can't. I just can't okay..." Buffy opened the door and stepped through "Letting him die once was bad enough, Angel, but twice...? I'm the Slayer and I was useless to him both times"

"No! You weren't, you were –"

Buffy slammed the door behind her cutting off the vampire's words. She turned and walked to the front door hearing every one of her steps on the floor, the sound echoing in her ears. Andrew was watching the door and as he saw her open it and step out he started to say something to her but Buffy just shut the door behind herself again.

The night was cold and Buffy looked at the coat on her arm, she pulled it on over her shoulders and slid her arms through the sleeves. Spike hadn't been that much taller than her but the coat dusted her ankles and was a little looser than the fitted coats she usually wore. Still, it kept her warm and it carried his smell besides it looked pretty damn cool.

Buffy walked out through the gates of the Slayer Sanctuary and into the cold, dark night.

-----------------------------------------------------

_The Demon Bar's _music was pulsing as usual, a frenetic sort of dance slash rock thing was booming out of the sound system but Buffy wasn't too bothered about the dire taste in music. She sat on a barstool with her elbows propped up against the bar and her face turned down to look at the burnt and glass stained counter. Harry avoided her, as much as he could only coming over to top up her whisky chaser, he must have sensed that she was in a hell of a mood.

Buffy was absent-mindedly flicking the lid of the lighter open and closing it again. She lit the wick with a flick of her thumb and put her other hand over the flame feeling the heat against her cold palm. It came to the point when it almost hurt it was so close to her hand. Buffy closed the lighter lid and sighed she couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like to be burnt. To suffer like Spike had.

Her dream came back to her suddenly, the one with Spike in it; his question _"...would you Buffy the Vampire Slayer really choose me?"_ Her dreams had often been prophetic but she had also often misinterpreted them or just forgotten important details. If she had started paying attention, really paying attention she may have been able to stop what had happened to him.

She had realized, the moment she saw the spark – his soul – in his eyes disappear a second before he dusted, that she loved him. _"You'll get it. Unfortunately, it'll be too late by then" _Spike had always been more astute then he made out, even in her dreams it seemed.

Buffy had always loved Angel from as far back as she could remember and that was because he had been Angel, to her, from the beginning. She had not met Angelus until after she had already fallen for him. Spike had been a bloodthirsty killer when they first met and both of them had attempted to kill each other more times then she could count, so when Spike changed, really changed, and got his soul there was always a part of her holding back from him because she remembered what he had been like, what he had been capable of. She had experienced Spike's evil firsthand when they met but with Angel she had only read about it in books until he had changed, it was easier to dismiss the words then the images that remained in her mind of Spike, vicious, ruthless and always with that wicked grin on his face.

Buffy swirled the alcohol around in the chaser glass and then inhaled it before downing it in one. She noticed a slimy green demon to the side of her eyeing her favorably. Buffy turned and glared at him and he got the message very quickly. The Slayer turned back and tapped the lighter on the counter; she flicked it open again and after taking a breath placed his hand out flat right above the flame. The heat that radiated off of it burned but the Slayer gritted her teeth and shoved her hand down into the flame in a clenched fist almost as if trying to crush the flickering flame. Her palm blistered and a bubble of it popped and her brain was screaming at her to move her hand, move it! The Slayer bit down on her lip and her fist began to shake as the flames licked at her skin. She lasted three more seconds before she pulled her hand away and flicked the lighter closed.

Buffy slowly and painfully unclenched her fist and lay her palm out flat. Her skin was red raw and as the air got to the blistering of skin that covered almost half her palm the pain flared up. She turned her hand around so that the back of her hand was visible to her and she saw white blistering dotted across and over her knuckles and an extremely sore looking and feeling red streak diagonally across her hand. It was still nothing. Even as Buffy could no longer see clearly through the haze of tears that glazed over her eyes she knew it was not from the physical pain.

"Hey," The cheerful voice broke her reverie "You're gonna need some cream for that"

Buffy looked up into the red eyes of Clem, a baggy skinned demon she had once known from back in Sunnydale. He wore his usual brown burlap sack waistcoat, T-shirt and pants. He waved a saggy arm at her.

Buffy gave him the ghost of a fake smile "Clem, hey"

"Buffy," He nodded slipping into the stool next to her "I, uh, would recognize that coat anywhere even in a crowd this big. Not too used to seeing you in it though"

The Slayer looked down at the coat, tilted her head "You don't like?"

"Oh, no! It totally suits you" Clem's eyes softened "It's just I thought Spike was..."

"Dead? He is" Buffy nodded swiftly "Got his coat though"

The demon ordered himself a margarita "A little keepsake from a good friend, huh?"

"Could say that" Buffy placed her sore hand down on the counter, forgot and let out a severe wince pulling her hand away again "Ah!"

Clem looked at her as his drink was placed in front of him and his eyes filled with sympathy for her pain, he didn't realize it wasn't the pain in her hand she was bothered about. He reached over and took her hand looked it over and gave her a wince of empathy. Clem reached into his pocket and pulled out a long purple silk scarf. He wrapped it tightly around her hand and tied it tight Buffy looked down at the scarf for a moment and her hand and then back into those red eyes.

"A little colorful for you isn't it, Clem?" Buffy arched an eyebrow and nodded to the bartender to refill her chaser.

"Well, it's _my_ keepsake from my best girl down in Mexico," Clem grinned at her face "When I...well, when I chickened out from that whole apocalypse and stuff, I went to Mexico and...man, are those chicks hot! Good kittens down there too...oh, not that I ate any, just admired!"

Buffy almost chuckled "I can't take this. It's yours from her"

He shrugged "It's yours now, from me. Hey, how about a toast?"

The Slayer looked back down at her hand and then picked up her glass "I haven't got a lot to toast to right now"

"Well, sure you have. You're alive and you've got your health...apart from the whole hand thing...no? Okay, I got it. Let's toast to old friends..." Clem looked pointedly at the coat.

Buffy closed her eyes, lifted her glass "Old friends"

The glasses clinked.

**A/N: Next chapter is the penultimate one. Oooh! Review. **


	20. Vampires Are So Damn Ambigous

**A/N: Penultimate Chapter! - **

Willow and Jack were on their way out and Buffy stood at a distance away from the group as Kennedy kissed and hugged Willow and told her she had better come back safe. Buffy had listened to Willow's brief explanation of why the two witches's had to go away on some kind of trip. It had been something to do with finding a mystical artifact that could at some time prove useful to them. Through it all Buffy nodded along, detached to what the actual Wicca was saying but still managing to hear the gist of it.

The Slayer watched, intrigued as Angel came up to Willow and whispered in her ear, the redhead nodded and then turned to Buffy. She saw the Slayer looking and gave her a cheery smile and a wave which Buffy felt compelled to return but didn't. Willow's smile slipped from her face and she saluted Giles before walking out of the door closely followed by Jack who shook hands with Robin before leaving. The former principal shut the door after them and then Faith grabbed him by the front of his T-shirt and pulled him up the stairs, way obvious. Buffy had noticed over the past two days that Jack and Robin had become quiet good friends; in fact everyone seemed to get along with the new sorcerer including Andrew. Jack had attempted to start conversation with her several times over the past days but Buffy excused herself as quickly as possible. She was sure he was a nice enough guy but she couldn't let anyone new in and couldn't muster up enough energy to act polite.

Angel made a move to come walk over and talk to her but the Slayer turned and walked away from him and up the stairs to her room. She sighed and shut the door behind her then turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Dawn sitting on the bed. Her sister had Spike's coat draped over her lap and was looking up at her sister with sad eyes. Since Spike had gone again Buffy had distanced herself from the entire group and in doing so had alienated Dawn. Dawn had loved Spike like a brother or an extremely good looking and cool friend, as she once put it. Buffy walked over and sat down next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"It felt so good, to see him again...you know?" Dawn looked at her, eyes watery.

"I know" Buffy nodded "I was freaked out at first but...I know"

Dawn sighed "When he came back, saw I was older he just started treating me like an adult. Like he always had. He didn't still think of me as sixteen and a kid, he got that I was a different person in some ways. I asked him about when he had _gone_, I asked if he went to heaven like you but he said it was different for vampires, even ones with souls. He didn't go to hell, he didn't go to heaven all he remembered was darkness but he wasn't sure if that meant anything. Just darkness, Buffy. Do you think that's where he is now?"

The Slayer took a shaky breath "Dawn, I don't know. I don't know dimensions or...other realities; I don't know what happens to vampires. Angel, when I...killed him, he went to hell and maybe the darkness...maybe that _is_ hell. I don't have any answers to comfort you or myself, you would be better off talking to Giles or Willow when she gets back"

"Buffy," Dawn looked down at the floor "Do you remember when you came into my room and saw Spike and I talking and you got all protective and stuff?" She smiled a little.

Buffy looked at her "Yeah, well –"

"You had no reason to be jealous Buffy, or worry that Spike was gonna suddenly find me so stunningly attractive that he was gonna pounce on me. The first question he asked me when we were alone was, and I quote 'Is Buffy happy?' and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know the answer. Are you happy, Buffy?"

"No"

Dawn looked at her again "Is it because of Spike?"

"It's because of everything...Spike, Angel, demons, everything. I thought after we destroyed Sunnydale, I thought, that I would be free. I thought that I could take some time off, have a vacation and actually experience life...and to a certain degree I did that. I had a couple of weeks off, I left patrolling to the others but then we came to Cleveland and I felt like I _had_ to carry on, I had to guide new girls" She placed her hands in her face.

"You felt like you had to look after us all. You always did" Dawn whispered.

"Kind of hard to kick an old habit," Buffy looked into the eyes of her sister "I want you to move on with your life. I do not want you to forever be the 'Slayer's sister' and neither do you. You're in college, that's a good start"

Dawn smiled "Yeah, all I need now is a husband and two kids"

The Slayer smiled a little too "Well, I don't know about the husband part but I know there's someone around here that's pretty sweet on you"

"Really? Please say that it is that Jack guy, he is hot!"

Buffy smiled "You really don't know?"

Dawn's brow furrowed "Who?"

"Never mind. You'll get it" The Slayer stood and walked over and opened the window because her room was getting stuffy "It was you who first told me about the way Spike felt about me and it freaked me out so badly. I figure this guy will get around to telling you one day"

The brunette stood "That is way unfair"

"That's life, Dawnie," Buffy turned back to her "Oh, hey, Clem's in town. He said he'd stop by tonight to see you"

Dawn smiled then it dropped "It's not Clem is it?" She looked horrified.

The Slayer laughed for the first time in a long time.

-----------------------------------------

As Buffy lay in bed the next night trying to sleep but knowing she would not be able to for a few hours yet she wondered how Willow was doing finding the artifact. The two magick practitioners had been gone almost two full days soon and the Sanctuary were expecting them back tomorrow sometime. The Slayer really wished she had listened to Willow about why this artifact was so important and she felt bad for not paying more attention. What if Willow got in trouble? Buffy should have offered to go with them for safety.

Even as she thought that Buffy rolled her eyes, Willow could most definitely take care of herself. She was the most powerful person Buffy knew or had ever known. Way more likely to stay alive in a fight then even Buffy. The witch could zap a demon at twenty paces. If Buffy could have had one person at her side in a fight it would be Willow.

There was a light rapping at her door and Buffy sat up quickly, throwing the covers off of herself and asking who it was.

"It's Angel" Came the raspy reply.

The second person Buffy would have at her side in a fight. She looked at the clock and saw it was around two in the morning and she had a feeling it was time to face Angel and have _the_ talk that they both knew was inevitable. She told him to come in and after a seconds hesitation he did, the dark clothes he wore blended into the shadows as he closed the door behind himself and leaned against it not moving as if suddenly not wanting her to see him.

Buffy shifted on the edge of her bed and beckoned him closer, she saw his eyes flicker down to the bed and then her and the Slayer shifted again, uncomfortable. The vampire walked a couple of steps closer so that Buffy could see the pale moonlight reflected on his face and his expression was unreadable, as usual.

"Kind of a late visit" She remarked.

"Yeah, well," Angel rubbed the back of his neck "It isn't really a spare of the moment thing. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since...but you always seem to be in such a hurry"

Buffy nodded "Yeah. A hurry to avoid you"

"Figured" He stepped closer again and then after a moment sat down next to her on the bed but not too close "Tell me, Buffy"

She took a deep breath and nodded once "Okay, I can tell this is gonna be another one of our heart-wrenching moments. I don't know about you anymore Angel...I don't know what I feel. I was in love with you and, I still am, in a way but it's not...the same as it used to be. When I love you it's with my old self, it's the 'Buffy' part of me, the part in me that remembers what it's like to be a normal teenage girl, the part that remembers you as the first guy I ever fell for, ever slept with. I've always carried that part of me inside and in doing that I've always loved you. Now...now, I've changed irreparably and though I'd like to think of myself as more Buffy than Slayer I've come to realize it's the other way around. I've changed and I'll keep changing but you'll always stay the same – in appearance and in my heart. Remember back when I used the cookie dough analogy? Back when we defeated the First I figured I was cooked but I wasn't, only half-baked. So, our love is always gonna be in the past – you fell in love with someone who I am not anymore"

Angel let out a long sigh and rubbed his brow "Buffy...I'm not even gonna be able to argue with you about this am I?"

"Well, you know me. Once I've made my mind up..." Buffy smiled sadly.

His eyes shone with sadness "And Spike? He's _the_ guy?"

"He's dead" Buffy looked down at the floor "So, it doesn't matter"

Angel clenched his fists "I think I have a right to know. If I've lost you to Spike I want to know why, I want to know what it is about him that makes you think he loves the real you when you think I don't"

Buffy closed her eyes "Angel, please –"

"You owe me that, Buffy"

She nodded "I do. There isn't an easy way to explain this, Angel, it's a long, drawn out and complicated story. What I can say for sure is that Spike knows the real me, the Buffy that I am now and he knew the Buffy that I was a few years ago when we first met and I know that if he was still here that if I changed again he would adapt and still get me. Let's be honest, Angel, Spike was always the best judge of character either of us ever knew. He understood people's motives and their desires, the reasons that they carried on living better than any of us"

"I agree, Buffy, but Spike was only good at knowing people because he liked to get inside their heads, liked to see what buttons to push" The vampire's eyes were darker then usual.

"He wasn't the only one" She looked at him pointedly.

Angel grunted "I can't believe that you think I don't know the real you. I understand you Buffy, I always have"

"You may understand me but, if we could ever be truly together could you accept the real me? Would _you_ know what buttons to push?"

"I know everything about you"

"Favorite song? Favorite movie?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

Angel shook his head "You can't tell me Spike knew those things"

"No," She agreed "But he knew the important stuff"

"So do I. I know you, Buffy"

Buffy cocked her head "So, tell me then. Tell me who I am, 'cos I'd like to know"

"You're Buffy and you're the Slayer"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that a part of you wants gentle, tender love and the other part of you wants pain and violence, a kind of love that with burn you. That kind of love is why you want Spike" Angel said, glowering.

"So, does that mean that the gentle, tender side of me is why I want you?" She arched a honey blond eyebrow "Because, to me, that seems to signify that I only love you with half of myself. It's like I said, Angel, the 'Buffy' part of me loves you and that part is innocent, which, frankly I'm not in grand supply of anymore. The Slayer part of me wanted Spike, you're right, because he...did things that you or any other guy I knew wouldn't do"

"He hurt you," Angel practically growled.

"I wanted him to" Buffy said quietly "And part of me still wants that. You would never do that"

His anger was evident on his face "So you're saying that you're dumping me because I wouldn't shove you up against a wall and hurt you?"

She let out a long breath and stood turned her back on him "You don't understand, Angel. We both know there are two parts to me and you only fulfill one part of me. I love you but I can't love you, the curse changes things for us Angel. Maybe if it wasn't there then everything would be fine but because you are still cursed I had time to take a step back and look at the thing between us. Back when we first met I was ninety five percent Buffy, five percent Slayer and now it is fifty-fifty. So, I cannot settle with someone that only loves half of the person I am. You understand that I'm the Slayer because you're a vampire but you don't understand what that part of me needs and I don't just mean in terms of sex. That part of me means that one day I might walk out of you life and not come back because some demon has killed me. That part of me means that sometimes I am gonna have to put my work above everything else. And that part of me also means that I will be cold and hard and brutal to you sometimes. You understand the idea of a Slayer but you can never understand the mind of a Slayer"

"And Spike does" Angel said quietly "He's always had a thing for Slayers"

Buffy turned back to him "And that meant he fulfilled the other half of me. I sometimes thought if only I could take the two aspects from both of you and make them into one guy. Either that or date both of you...but I don't think either one of you would have gone for that"

"Damn right" He muttered.

"So, basically I was screwed. I had these two guys that both fulfilled a part of me but without the other would not. And then..." She trailed off, looked into his eyes.

Angel looked back "And then Spike got a soul"

Buffy looked at him a few moments longer and then walked around the bed to her window closed it because she suddenly felt cold. She pulled the curtains aside and looked out at the grounds of the Sanctuary.

"If only he had been human," Angel stood too "Then he would have been perfect"

Buffy felt her shoulders sag "Angel, you think this is easy for me? For the past decade of my life you have been the one person who I could always count on to be there for me, whenever I see your face it makes me instantly feel better"

"But not good enough. I've lived a long time, Buffy you know that. I may have been your one person for the past decade but you are the only girl I've ever loved in my whole two hundred and fifty two years!" Angel opened the door to her room "I'm leaving now, for L.A and...just remember something for me, Buffy. Remember that when the opportunity arises to grab with both hands. Don't hold back, don't hold anything back"

She turned back to him, silhouetted by the moonlight "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough" His brown eyes looked into her "Goodbye, Buffy"

Angel turned and walked out of the open doorway and left it open. She heard the sounds of his footsteps recede down the hall and then there was no sound or trace of him left.

Buffy turned back around to look out of the window and hoped to see him walk down the path, one last glance of him but he never came because he was already gone.

The Slayer rested her forehead against the window and looked at the moon "Vampires, they're just so damned ambiguous"

**A/N: insert plea for reviews here**


	21. A Bumpy Ride

**A/N: The Last Chapter. Ooh! Ahh!**

**22**

Buffy had been up hours before everyone else in the Sanctuary and that was mainly because she hadn't slept at all, hadn't been able to since Angel had left. The morning it was extremely sunny so much so that as Buffy walked through the building she was constantly blinded by the bright sunlight streaming in through various windows. It was hot too and the Slayer dressed accordingly in a light gray drawstring pants, sneakers and a crimson vest – her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and scraped back from her head.

She was down in the basement training and getting generally stinky and sweaty when Xander came down the stairs with a goofy smile on his face. Buffy continued to pummel the punch bag and then glanced at him and frowned but did not stop hitting.

"What's up Xander? Did the new issue of The Amazing Spiderman arrive?" Buffy smirked and hit.

"No," He walked up close to her "Hey, Buff, looking extremely sweaty and, well, the body odor is leaving a lot to be desired as well"

Buffy shrugged "It happens, I'll grab a shower"

Xander let out a bubble of hysterical laughter and he actually doubled-over "Oh, man are you gonna wish you had already taken that shower!"

Now Buffy did stop hitting the bag, she wiped her hand over her forehead and looked at her friend with her brow furrowed "Seriously, Xander, what _are_ you talking about?"

He smiled easily "Buffy, I want you to know something, okay? I want you to be happy and, well, now you have the chance. So, I just want you to know that I love you and I want the best for you. And if this is the best...well, I never would have thought it but there it is"

"Um...okay," Buffy frowned she grabbed up a towel and mopped her face with it then started toward the basement stairs.

Xander jogged up in front of her and blocked her way "Wait, Buffy. I need to tell you something...Willow and Jack are back"

"Hey, that's great" She smiled "How about you get out of my way so I can go say hi?"

"Okay but...they're outside. In the bright sunshine" He looked at her with his one eye and something in it sparkled.

Buffy nodded slowly "O-kay, Xander. I get the point. Willow is back. She is outside. It is sunny. All is right with the world. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Go ahead" Xander gave her a last excited smile then stepped out of her way.

Buffy's eyebrows lifted and then she ascended the stairs to the basement slowly, throwing the towel over her shoulders she continued to rub at her face and neck with it. Xander followed close behind her and she could hear his heavy footfalls on the wooden steps.

Buffy pushed the door open and froze when she saw pretty much everyone, no _definitely _everyone was lined up in the foyer on either side of the wall and all turned and looking at her. Those furthest away from the two wide open front door were the girls that Buffy knew less well and as she walked uncomfortably closer to the door she saw that the closer she got were the people she knew better. She saw Giles and Dawn, Robin and Faith. Faith gave her a wicked grin and slapped her on the back in encouragement whereas Robin gave her a nod that said he too was encouraging her for something. Xander moved up to stand between Dawn and Giles. Buffy's mentor gave her a kind smile and Dawn's eyes buzzed with excitement. On the other side of her stood Andrew and Buffy noticed that her sister stood closer to him now. Dawn gave her a smile that told her that she knew it was Andrew and she wasn't entirely unpleased about it. The Slayer gave her a 'I'm happy for you' smile but she still wondered why everyone was looking at her as she approached the door where Willow and Kennedy stood both blocking her view out of the door. Jack stood to one side and looked at her, gave her a warm, friendly smile that she still couldn't fully return.

Buffy reached Willow and smiled "Hey. How did it go?"

"We found what we were looking for," Willow's grin threatened to reach her ears.

The Slayer looked around "Oh, hey, that's good. So, where is it?"

Willow and Kennedy both stood aside and Willow motioned out of the door with a sweeping gesture of her arm that reminded Buffy a little of a theatrical entrance, when the introducer pulled back the curtains and showed the performer. As the two women stood aside the sun blinded Buffy painfully and she held her hand up above her eyes to ward off the rays.

Buffy stepped outside a couple of steps and blinked at the beautiful sunshine that filled their garden and even though it was unkempt and in a state of disarray the light made it look like some beautiful meadow with exotic wild flowers and tall grass, like something out of a dream. Buffy first noticed that the gates of the Slayer Sanctuary were wide open and she secondly noticed the man standing in the middle of the garden with his back to her and his arms outstretched on either side of him.

Even with his back facing her Buffy knew who it was. Even with the different clothes - the long sleeved white T-shirt, black jeans and dark brown boots Buffy knew who it was. However the fact that Spike was dead made that a little impossible but didn't stop the Slayer from freezing on the spot.

He turned on his heel to face her and he smiled and it was most definitely a Spike smile on a most definite Spike face. The white T-shirt was a V-neck and it exposed his pale Spike skin. Everything was telling her this could not be Spike. He was dead.

Spike's smile dropped and he looked her in the eyes, cocked his head "What, no hug?"

"What..." Buffy clenched her fist "What are you?"

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, luv, but I'm a born again human" Spike chuckled and took a step toward her.

She put her hand out in a 'stop' gesture "This isn't real"

"Think you'll find it is" He stopped like she had asked "Just ask Red"

"Willow?" Buffy heard herself say it in a somewhat desperate tone.

Her friend stepped up behind her "It's true, Buffy. Angel realized when you found the talisman in Spike's coat that the reason he had been brought back was because of the spell I did to retrieve the talisman. So, Jack and I took a trip out to the stadium where Spike got dusted and did the spell but it was harder to bring him back the second time and we failed a _lot_"

The Slayer felt herself take a step toward Spike then stop "His arm?"

"Angel had buried it when it got..."

"Lopped off" Spike remarked bending down to the flowers, picking one and smelling it.

"Yeah," Willow said slowly "So he dug it up and we took it with us...which was really weird. So, when we finally managed to get Spike back Jack had come up with a way to reattach his arm magickally. It was amazing, Buffy! I had never heard of this incantation but it could do a lot of good to a lot of people, it was...breathtaking"

"Itched a little" Spike shrugged.

Willow placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder and leaned in, whispered "And then Angel remembered something else too. The blood of a Mora demon spread into an open cut of a vampire made it turn human, so..."

"You made Spike human" Buffy said but the words didn't make sense to her.

It made her flashback to the night before when Angel had said, _"If only he had been human, then he would have been perfect" _and she thought about Angel about all he had done to ensure that this had happened. The talisman, the arm, the demon blood it really was incredible but it made her wonder why he did not use the blood to turn himself human. He still felt like he had an eternity of demon fighting to do, she supposed.

"Yeah, that she did" Spike looked her in the eyes and started walking slowly toward her "So, now I'm weak, liable to die in fifty measly years, probably get skin cancer from all this sun and – oof!"

Buffy had leapt down from the steps and jumped on him knocking him backward and nearly making him fall. She clutched on tight though, her hands gripping his shirt as she pulled him into a hard embrace. Her arms slid around his waist and her head leaned against his chest, feeling his heart actually _beat_. His skin was warm, _both _his arms curled around her and he lifted her off the floor apparently not _that_ weak. Spike laughed in warm bubbling laughter into her ear as he swung her around and gripped tighter.

Buffy jumped out of his arms abruptly "Oh god!"

"What?" He froze looking terribly worried.

"I smell!" She cried looking down at herself "I need a shower!" Buffy turned to go.

The former vampire grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, his arm going loosely around her waist and resting his hand on her lower back "Trust you to trivialize my transformation from vampire to human with your body odor. Although, even without vampire smell sense, you _do_ reek luv,"

"Told you you'd wish you had that shower!" They both heard Xander call.

Buffy looked into the pale blue eyes of Spike "You're back" She whispered intimately

"Yeah, I'm back baby," He grinned "And since I got the whole sun proof thing going on how do you feel about going on a little trip?"

She frowned but then smiled again still mystified with him being here "What?"

"You. Me. A borrowed bike. The golden coast. How do you like the sound of that?" Spike tilted his head, looked at her deeply.

Buffy ran a hand down his face and smiled "Sounds good..." Then her smile dropped "But I have responsibilities here and I can't –"

The Slayer was interrupted by Spike catching her mouth with his and planting a deep, word stealing kiss on her lips. Her hands went to his biceps, still she felt the warmth of him through his clothes, and she marveled at it. His arms encircled her and pulled her close so that their hearts beat together in a strange yet wonderful bass. They both pulled back as they heard cheering and clapping and in unison turned to The Slayer Sanctuary – the core gang stood in the doorway, big goofy grins on their faces. Buffy looked at Willow and Kennedy with their beaming smiles and whistling, Xander with his wry smile and wriggling eyebrows, Dawn and Andrew standing very close together both giving them wolf whistles, Faith with a wicked grin and a wink and then Buffy turned to Giles. The two of them looked at each other and he gave her a slow nod of approval and a slight but very meaningful smile.

"So, you comin' or what?" Spike took her hand and started pulling her toward the gates.

"Giles?" Buffy questioned somewhat letting herself be pulled but still looking back.

Her Watcher chuckled "Buffy, it's about time you lived the life you were previously deprived of. We have more than enough Slayers now, take as much time off as you like"

"Write us a postcard!" Dawn called grinning.

Buffy turned back to Spike and they had reached the gates she saw the shiny black Harley Davidson "Whose bike is this?"

"Jack's"

The Slayer looked back at the Sanctuary "Thanks for the bike, Jack"

He smiled "I want it back sometime!"

"Not too soon though, mate" Spike grinned and climbed onto it "I'm takin' Buffy on a much needed holiday, hey luv?"

She smiled and climbed on behind him wrapping her arms around him, she whispered "Shouldn't we wear helmets what with your now humanness?"

"We'll make an exit, stop at the end of the street then helmets," Spike whispered back "Honestly, Slayer, you have no sense of style"

"Hey," She kicked his shin "I can see this holiday is gonna be a short one" Buffy grinned wryly.

Spike kick started the bike "Not a chance, my love. I'm gonna take my time with you"

Then the Slayer and her newly human again boyfriend roared off down the road toward the horizon and the golden coast without ever looking back. Except for the small pit stop at the end of the road to procure headgear. Then it was smooth riding the whole way...between Buffy and Spike? Nah. But that's what real love is – a bumpy ride.

The End

**A/N: Well you may have guess that's the end. Pleasure writing for you (and me), Reviews please!**


End file.
